Segunda oportunidad
by bladz-liska
Summary: Descontinuada. Algunas veces, las segundas oportunidades llegan, del modo menos esperado para quienes jamás las habían imaginado. /Nueve/
1. Sisu

Edit: 19/12/15

¿Alguna vez se toparon con algo que sonaba bien, parecía bien y comenzó bien, y conforme el tiempo pasó creció y creció hasta que fue imposible de guiar y en vez de ser algo que agradaba resultó una carga?

Bueno, justo eso me ha pasado con este fic. Mi trazado original se desvió desde hace tiempo, y creció y creció lo que debió ser una historia pequeña y simple. Ahora apunta a ser un pequeño monstruo que no puedo dejar crecer porque me resultará abrumador.

Lamento decir que he decidido dejar esta historia aquí. No por falta de idea sino de tiempo para desarrollarla. Regularmente cuando inicio una historia, planeo el final, mi problema es que el cómo llegar a ese final es algo que suele cambiar, como conocer tu destino pero no la ruta, y sé que esta historia (que estaba planeada para seis capítulos) puede crecer a más y más de los que ahora posee y no, no puedo ya darme el lujo de dedicarle el tiempo, no cuando mi vida se está tornando de tal modo que me obliga a dejar de escribir. Así que debo decir (con todo el lamento del mundo) que prefiero cortar por lo sano antes que crecer un monstruo que al final no me dejará satisfecha, y creo que eso es lo peor.

.o.o.o.o.

Renuncia: Nada me pertenece, todo lo relacionado a Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Este escrito es realizado con mero fin de ocio, no me adjudico ninguna propiedad sobre los nombres y demás.

Uno _**Sisu**_

oooo

_Sisu_ [palabra de origen finlandés]

o o o o

El cielo se iluminó repentinamente, siguió una vibración en el piso que le hizo detener el paso, miró hacia atrás sin esperar ver nada, los árboles eran demasiado altos y cubrían el lejano campo de batalla. Permaneció pensativo por un momento. Sólo pudo imaginar la dimensión del ataque, volvió a girarse y retomó el paso. Sólo para avanzar unos cuantos metros y volver a detenerse. Así permaneció por unos minutos en que un intenso debate tuvo lugar en su cabeza. Samehada vibró en su espalda. Él sonrió.

—Sí, vamos.

Avanzó un poco y sin más, dio media vuelta y caminó sobre sus pasos, ignorando las quejas de las espada.

Una vez que salió de la arboleda, se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez para contemplar el escenario. Sin demorarse, siguió avanzando entre el derruido campo de batalla. A pesar de que había estado en muchos combates, el abrumador silencio le resultó inusual, aunque continuó caminando sin saber exactamente a dónde iba, y por qué había regresado.  
Divisó a Zetsu a la distancia y se encaminó hacía él. El otro akatsuki se giró aprisa apenas lo sintió, Kisame notó cómo su gesto se turbaba, pero no lo mencionó.

—Hola plantita, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Veíamos la pelea, sabíamos que sería interesante —musitó la parte negra—, ahora sólo vamos a hacernos cargo de ellos.

—¿El chico no murió? —preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

—No, Sasuke ganó.

La noticia no fue tan sorpresiva, desde que se separaron supo que Itachi ya esperaba este desenlace.

—Bueno, llévate al mocoso entonces.

La parte blanca de Zetsu entrecerró su ojo, Obito había sido explícito en sus órdenes, y no necesitaba que Kisame explicara sus palabras, no iba a permitir que se llevara el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor. Ni siquiera consideró enfrentarlo, tal vez su concepto de calidad de vida distaba un poco del promedio pero no era suicida, sabía que no era contrincante para el espadachín de la Niebla.

¿Dónde estaba Tobi cuando se le necesitaba?

Miró de reojo al cuerpo de Itachi mientras echaba a Sasuke sobre su hombro, tendría que pensar en un modo de hacerse del cuerpo, muerto o no, sus ojos eran valiosos, o al menos lo serían por un tiempo, si no los recolectaban pronto serían inútiles.

—Pensé que ibas a tomarte un tiempo —murmuró el Zetsu negro.

—Sí, iba, pero ya ves, ya no.

Zetsu se preguntó qué clase de explicación era ésa, pero no dijo nada, lo mejor era que saliera lo más pronto de ahí, esperaría que Kisame hiciera lo que pensara hacer con el cadáver y entonces sí, obtendría el sharingan. Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera quemarlo, porque sino ahora sí, estaría condenado.

Kisame vio al otro desaparecer con Sasuke a cuestas, sonrió al comprobar que el otro ninja estaba planeando algo pero por temor no se había atrevido siquiera a mencionarlo. Ojala se animara, porque para como estaban las cosas, los siguientes días serían muy aburridos.  
Miró al cuerpo de su compañero y la sonrisa se esfumó.

¿Cuánta gente había matado?, ¿cuántos cadáveres había visto?… ¿cuándo tuvo dudas de acercarse a uno?

La fanfarronería que hasta hacía poco expresaba salió volando junto con su sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Gruñó, negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que Zetsu hacía con los cuerpos de los akatsuki caídos, tenía sus teorías y estaba seguro que Itachi merecía más que ser la comida de ese fenómeno.

Sería memorable enterrarlo ahí, en el último bastión de su gente pero desechó la idea de inmediato, no era del tipo espiritual pero si era verdad que los fantasmas existían, era claro que Itachi no hallaría descanso ahí. Tal vez debía buscar un sitio cerca del agua, con suficiente espacio abierto pero a la vez oculto, en vida solía gustar de sitios así, seguro en la muerte podría hallar finalmente el descanso que era claro necesitaba desde hacia tiempo.

Se inclinó para tomar el cuerpo pero no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo. Gruñó, esta vez de pura frustración. Sintió a Samehada sacudirse en su espalda.

—Tranquílizate, acabo esto y nos iremos.

Pero entonces identificó el característico movimiento del arma, regresó la vista al cuerpo. Ése era el movimiento de Samehada cuando quería probar el chakra de alguien.

—Estás demente —siseó—, está muerto.

Mas la espada no se detuvo. Contempló al muerto una vez más.

—Porque estás muerto, ¿verdad, Itachi-san?

Claro que no hubo respuesta —habría enloquecido si la había—, pero el movimiento de la espada era indiscutible. Le tomó al menos cinco minutos animarse a tocar el cuello de Itachi para corroborar si Samehada finalmente había perdido la razón, o estaba metido en un lío mayor del que imaginó.

El débil y apenas perceptible golpeteo contra sus dedos bastó para que sintiera como si un gran peso cayera sobre sus hombros.  
Itachi estaba vivo.

Su primera reacción fue tomar la espada y agitarla sobre el cuerpo. Estaba vivo pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo, y sería una pena que sus últimos minutos fueran en agonía, bastaba verlo para saber que las heridas eran serias.

Aunque no consiguió dar la tajada. Bajó la espada al piso y contuvo un gruñido iracundo.

Había matado a tantos por tanto tiempo que era impensable que ahora viniera a ser incapaz de acabar con una vida, pero ahí estaba, no podía matar a su compañero.

—Más de ocho años viajando juntos y es ahora cuando vienes a dar verdaderos problemas, Itachi-san.

Repasó sus opciones, que sólo se reducían a dos y ninguna de ellas sencilla. Una era matarlo… pero al parecer no era capaz, y la otra era hacer lo posible por ayudarle a recuperarse, ¿pero dónde encontraría un médico en ese desolado lugar?

Tuvo un intenso debate interno. Lo idóneo —lo esperado de él, lo lógico para él— era matarlo y acabar con su miseria, pero desde el momento en que no pudo dejar caer a Samehada sobre él, supo que esa opción estaba desechada. Lo que lo dejaba con la opción de buscar un médico, pero en esa tierra de nadie no hallaría ninguno.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, la sacudida de la espada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró su arma y se sintió más frustrado, si al menos la inútil espada no fuera tan quisquillosa con quiénes le daba un poco de chakra, si al menos aceptara dar un poco a Itachi podría ser una solución temporal, pero la infeliz sólo lo hacía por él.

—Un día de éstos te dejaré sin comer, a ver si sigues siendo tan especial.

Sonrió ante el chillido del arma, pero la sonrisa le duró sólo unos instantes, no podía estar perdiendo así el tiempo.

—Yo podría ayudarte Kisame-san —dijo una voz detrás suyo.

El ninja de Kiri se giró aprisa, tomado por sorpresa. Vio a un hombre joven de estatura baja y cabello grisáceo. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró con sorna—, tú, el seguidor de esa serpiente que ha estado obsesionado con el sharingan por tantos años... Me quiere ayudar.

Kabuto apretó un puño, no le extrañaba que lo reconociera, desde que Orochimaru se separó de Akatsuki él había estado cerca de él, y sabía que la organización lo mantenía vigilado. Además, mientras Sasuke estuvo con ellos, no era de extrañarse que Itachi los hubiera vigilado también. Sin embargo…

—Orochimaru-sama está muerto, no tengo verdaderas razones para tratar de hacer daño a Itachi-san, sólo considero que sería una pena que uno de los dos últimos Uchiha desapareciera… son como una especie en extinción —agregó con una sonrisa.

Que no le duró mucho al ver el gesto de incredulidad en el otro. Debía moverse con cuidado, si quería cumplir su objetivo y, encima de todo, salir con vida. Así como Zetsu, sabía que no era rival contra el Monstruo de la Niebla.

Quien comprendió que Kabuto era en realidad su única opción. Si accedía, podía ser que no quisiera hacer otra cosa que tomar los ojos de Itachi, pero ése era el único médico a la redonda, y no podía ponerse exigente en una situación así.

—¿Y a cambio de qué? —preguntó Kisame con desconfianza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sólo por no dejar que se pierda algo tan importante como la sangre Uchiha —Kabuto sonrió—. Como un buscador de la verdad y el conocimiento, uno puede estar dispuesto a hacer lo impensable para otros, pero no lo entenderías.

Kisame mostró los dientes, de hecho sí entendía, ésa era su meta primaria y había hecho lo impensable y más, con tan de vivir en un mundo de verdades, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… hasta confiar en alguien como Kabuto para ayudar a alguien que —Kisame estaba seguro— compartía su forma de entender el mundo.

—Házlo, pero intenta cualquier cosa divertida y no dudaré en arrancarte la cabeza —musitó Kisame.

Kabuto asintió y sonrió amablemente, seguro que las palabras eran completamente verdad. Se acercó con lentitud para examinarlo, el encuentro con Kisame no estaba planeado pero ya se le había ocurrido cómo obtener lo que buscaba.

La revisión del cuerpo le sorprendió, no entendía cómo era que seguía vivo, porque lo que lo tenía en ese estado no era del todo las heridas ni los casi inexistentes niveles de chakra, era un problema más complejo en su sistema de chakra y, sobre todo, en su sistema respiratorio. Si iba a actuar tenía que hacerlo pronto.

—Es una situación seria, es posible que deba hacer uso de un jutsu prohibido —advirtió.

—Como si eso fuera alguna clase de problema para ustedes —rió Kisame.

Kabuto decidió no decir más respecto al tema. Haciendo uso de su chakra, cerró la hemorragia en la pierna del Uchiha y otras heridas de seriedad, después volteó a Kisame.

—Hay que llevarlo a otro sitio

Kabuto no esperó por la respuesta del otro ninja, se incorporó y se alejó caminando. Kisame trató de detenerlo pero no lo hizo, gruñó y miró el cuerpo, tomó a Samehada y lo levantó como alguna vez lo hizo con el Cuatro Colas, una cosa era que quisiera ayudar a su compañero y otra que fuera del tipo amable. Siguió al médico por casi diez minutos hasta que llegaron a una cueva, que de inmediato le hizo levantar sus sospechas, pero no dijo nada. Depósito el cuerpo en el interior.

—Espera afuera, por favor, no son jutsu secretos por nada —bromeó Yakushi.

—¿De verdad esperas que te deje a solas? —rió Kisame.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Kisame-san, por lo que he podido comprobar los ojos de Itachi están demasiado desgastados como para serme de alguna utilidad, y no tengo ninguna intención de traicionarte, no soy suicida, además —continuó—, ¿puedes darte el lujo de prescindir de mi ayuda?

El ninja de Kiri apretó los dientes pero se forzó a sonreír.

—Supongo que tienes razón, si haces cualquier tontería puedo matarte sin problema.

Kabuto no dijo nada. ni ante esa frase ni ante el aparente dócil comportamiento del espadachín de la Niebla cuando salió. Era cierto, si Kisame quisiera, Kabuto difícilmente podría enfrentarlo y salir victorioso, pero si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, era que la mayoría de los ninja se basaban más en la fuerza que la cabeza, y si él había tenido tanto éxito, era porque su mejor arma yacía sobre sus hombros.

Una vez que Hoshigaki salió, Kabuto extendió un rollo y lo repasó varias veces junto con las anotaciones de Orochimaru. Era una pena que no hubiera seguido con esa investigación, pero así era el Sannin, siempre le había gustado la certeza en sus pruebas, y al ver lo aleatorio de los resultados en ésta, decidió abandonarla. Si hubiera tenido tiempo habría hecho sus propias pruebas, pero la batalla entre los Uchiha fue antes de lo que planeó.

—Aquí vamos —murmuró y miró el cuerpo inerte.

Afuera, Kisame se cuestionaba por enésima vez por qué lo había hecho. No le costaba creer que Itachi le habría ayudado si se encontrara en una situación tan lastimosa, pero lo que no podía razonar era que él, Kisame Hoshigaki, el Monstruo de la Niebla, el ninja renegado cuya leyenda ensombrecía incluso la de Zabuza… no hubiera podido matar a un moribundo y que, más bizarro aún, tratara de salvarle la vida aceptando ayuda de alguien a quien despreciaba notablemente.

Samehada lanzó un chillido, Kisame soltó una carcajada. La espada estaba al tanto de su confusión mental, y parecía burlarse. Todo era una situación bastante deplorable, los resultados debían ser positivos, porque si no, no sólo mataría al ayudante de la serpiente, quizá arrasaría con uno o dos pueblitos para liberar su frustración.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, Kisame aún daba vueltas a su confusión, cuando sintió una alteración de chakra al interior y escuchó una maldición, identificó la voz de Kabuto y entró.

Todo estaba oscuro, y nunca había sido bueno viendo de noche. Había rastros de una fogata pero estaba casi apagada, distinguió la silueta de Kabuto y sin dudar atacó, fue esquivado sin mucha dificultad, el ninja médico amplió el espacio entre ambos, quedando del lado de la entrada.

Yakushi estaba furioso, los resultados no eran los que esperaba pero había funcionado, parecía que finalmente se había hecho de un par de sharingan funcionales, sin embargo todo cambió en cuestión de segundos y lo había perdido. Se contuvo de perder la compostura, no era una pérdida total, dadas las condiciones del resultado no sería tan difícil obtenerlos. Sólo era cuestión de ser paciente. Cerró la herida de su brazo, admitió que también había subestimado a Itachi. Eran errores que no repetiría. Consciente de lo peligroso que era permanecer ahí, se fue lo más rápido que pudo, ahora sólo debía esperar, por las condiciones o el momento perfecto. La paciencia sería clave.

Kisame luchó contra la idea de perseguir al secuaz del Sannin, decidió quedarse, y ver cuál había sido el resultado. Con una anormal sensación en el pecho, que guardaba un gran parecido con la ansiedad, se giró y buscó por su compañero.

—¿Itachi-san? funcionó ¿verdad? Dime que no estás muerto.

No se detuvo a pensar lo tonto que sonaba la mera pregunta, sabía que había alguien ahí pero ¿por qué no le respondía?

Como si fuera una respuesta, un par de ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad pero eso no lo tranquilizó, no fue ninguna clase de consuelo, por el contrario, no sólo algo estaba mal, todo estaba terriblemente mal.

—¿Itachi-san? —preguntó nuevamente.

Una repentina llama reavivó la fogata e iluminó la cueva, permitiéndole ver claramente a su compañero… si ése era su compañero.

—¿Itachi-san? —vino a preguntar por tercera vez.

No podía ser alguien más, los sentidos alerta, la mirada desconfiada, un kunai en la mano, las emociones bajo control expresando todo sólo con un leve fruncimiento de cejas… ése era Itachi, aunque el vívido rojo de sus ojos era nuevo, nada parecido al opaco al que se había acostumbrado, además a _este_ Itachi le faltaban muchos centímetros de altura y varios años de edad.

—¿Itachi-san?

Preguntó Kisame por cuarta vez al comprender que sí, ese niño delante suyo era su compañero.

o o o o

_Sisu _(adjetivo de origen finlandés): determinación para conseguir algo sin importar el costo.

oooo

* * *

¿Otra historia? ... :D

¿Alguna vez han oído del _plot bunny _o _plot bunnies_? que (según entiendo la acepción) sería algo así como una idea insistente que no te deja en paz hasta que la plasmas relativo a una historia o una actividad creativa. Normalmente las ignoro porque por experiencia sé lo complicado que es para mí llevar más de una historia y actualizarlas a ritmo y con un contenido más o menos "decentes" (por aquello de la constancia y calidad, nada que ver con cosas moralinas), pero con ésta...

La idea sé que no es nueva ni por asomo, de hecho me he topado con otras anteriores, y (como en todo) hay de todo, pero después de leer una en particular o más bien, ver la imagen con la que la ilustraron... no pude no hacerlo. Es que es tan... lindo XD

Se llama "Protector" de la autora Lpilz en Deviantart, por si gustan/pueden/quieren checarla.

Ésta será una historia relativamente corta en capítulos, la tengo ya trazada en su totalidad y (si todo funciona) de actualización más o menos quincenal. No descuido "Anagrama" aunque sí un poco la otra, porque la tengo en pausa ya desde hace un tiempo.

Gracias de antemano por cualquier lectura/comentario.


	2. Inat

Dos _**Inat**__  
_

_oooo_

_Inat_ [palabra de origen serbio]

o o o o

—¿Quién eres?

Una voz grave pero infantil rompió el silencio, y Kisame a punto estuvo de echarse a reír al escucharlo, pero el rostro desconfiado del Uchiha y el kunai le obligaron a ser más cauto. Bajó lentamente a Samehada, extendió ambos brazos y mostró las palmas con los dedos hacia abajo, demostrando que no pensaba hacer ninguna secuencia de sellos, ése era el proceso estándar de rendición ninja. Claro que no era que viera al otro como una amenaza, pero tenía que ganarse su confianza. Aunque -como era de esperarse- al chico no le bastó, permaneció tenso, sujetando su kunai en una posición defensiva.

—Soy Kisame —murmuró lentamente—, tu compañero en Akatsuki, ¿no me recuerdas?.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—No…

El Uchiha inclinó la cabeza y pegó el kunai a su pecho, Kisame pudo darse cuenta que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, frunció el ceño y… si no fuera porque no terminaba de entender todo, juraría que su compañero comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico.

—Itachi-san —murmuró el ninja de Kiri y adelantó unos pasos.

Itachi levantó la mirada al verlo acercarse, y se preparó para atacarlo, las extremidades tensas y los sentidos alerta, lo que el Itachi mayor hubiera hecho, pero… pero no era el Itachi mayor, y Kisame lo comprendió al ver el rostro del chico, que era incapaz de ocultar su expresión de pánico, aunque le quedó claro que el temor no era hacia él, sino a lo que estaba pasando, porque su mirada no estaba dirigida solamente a él, miraba hacia todos lados con ansiedad mientras su pecho se agitaba.

En sólo unos segundos fue como si toda la fuerza abandonara el cuerpo de Itachi, que soltó el kunai y perdió el equilibrio, cayó hacia el frente, inconsciente. Los reflejos del espadachín fueron rápidos, y se apresuró a detenerlo en su caída, se inclinó esperando ser capaz de evitarle un duro golpe. Llegó a tiempo, pudo sostenerlo antes de que chocara contra el piso

Ahí Kisame supo con qué clase de problema estaba lidiando.

Pues había bastado con _un solo_ brazo para sostenerlo, e incluso así, era exageradamente ligero. ¿Cuántos años podía tener?

Lo acomodó en el piso con una suavidez de la que no se hubiera creído capaz si no lo estuviera presenciando. Se sentó a un lado y lo contempló por un momento, soltó un gruñido de pura frustración. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con ese niño? él sabía de niños tanto como sabía de jardinería, y era claro que en el cuartel de Akatsuki no había ningún campo florido.

Miró al techo y sonrió, aunque no había nada feliz en el gesto. Él no era bueno con los niños, ni con la gente en general, por algo era un ninja renegado y no un héroe nacional. La única experiencia que tenía con infantes era cuando él mismo fue uno, convivió con muchos chicos durante su educación, aunque mató a casi todos ellos durante su examen de graduación, ¿eso contaba como experiencia de primera mano?

Algo le decía que no.

Permaneció un momento al lado del chico, dando vueltas a su situación. Entre más lo hacía más lejos se sabía de hallar una respuesta, y se sintió profundamente frustrado. Se puso de pie y salió de la cueva, se detuvo unos metros más adelante.

Pesó sus opciones, las cuales eran notablemente reducidas: Irse o quedarse.

Irse y dejar al chico por su cuenta.

Irse y dejar que Konoha lidiara con él.

O quedarse.

¿Qué tan difícil era alejarse caminando en ese instante?, ¿o asegurarse que los ninja de la Hoja hallaran al Uchiha?

Miró levemente hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír, a poco estuvo de soltar una carcajada, y una vez más no fue de alegría ni nada parecido, era más bien disgusto, al comprender que no se conocía del todo, que no era completamente la clase de persona que estaba seguro era. Pues no halló la voluntad para dar más de diez pasos lejos del sitio donde estaba parado.

¿Qué lo detenía?

A pesar de que Itachi siempre había sido bastante autosuficiente, no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta en ese estado, el mundo estaba ya bastante descompuesto por la amenaza de Akatsuki, además siendo uno de los dos únicos Uchiha vivos, sin duda habría más de uno ineteresado en obtener un sharingan en perfectas condiciones, seguramente Kabuto no se iba a rendir. El chico parecía tener problemas de memoria y era imposible conocer hasta dónde mantenía sus capacidades de pelea, eso lo dejaba en una posición bastante vulnerable. Ahí entraban los ninja de Konoha, si se aseguraba que lo encontraran, dudaba que le dieran la espalda, los ninja de la Hoja tenía esa fama, eran débiles en cuanto a emociones se refería… pero era difícil no reconocer a Itachi, aún en ese estado, y chico o no, había hecho lo que había hecho, y un crimen como ése era una aberración incluso en Kiri, que aún era conocida por muchos como la Niebla Sangrienta. Quizá, en efecto, lo llevarían a Konoha, pero sólo para ejecutarlo poco después, y él no había hecho todo lo que había hecho sólo para que el otro acabara muerto.

Eso lo dejaba sólo con una posibilidad, tan impensable como incierta. ¿Qué iba a ser con un pequeño Uchiha amnésico?

Lo meditó por un largo rato, y se dio cuenta que la única solución más o menos razonable, era regresar a Ame. Tal vez el líder no estaría muy contento, pero Konan sabría qué hacer.

Decidido pero no muy convencido volvió a la cueva a trazar un plan para llegar a la Lluvia lo más pronto posible. Aunque sabía que no sería ni tan rápido ni tan fácil, estaban rodeados de enemigos y aun faltaba saber hasta dónde su compañero estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Al llegar al interior de la cueva, sonrió levemente y tomó asiento, preparándose para una batalla de voluntades. Sabía que el chico estaba despierto, pero fingía bastante bien no estarlo, permaneció en silencio en espera de que el niño se rindiera, pero después de casi veinte minutos todo siguió igual. Con un gesto de descrédito soltó un gruñido.

—Muy bien —dijo sin saber cómo modular su voz y no sonar tan agresivo—, sé que estás despierto y que no confías en mi, pero debes saber que si quisiera hacerte daño...

—Ya lo hubieras hecho… —murmuró Itachi mirándolo tras incorporarse parcialmente.

Kisame no supo de inmediato cómo responder a esa frase pero sí comprendió que sería una odisea llegar a la Lluvia.

—Así es —respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo—, debemos movernos pronto, no estamos en un sitio seguro.

No se sorprendió cuando Itachi tomó el kunai y atrajo su sharingan.

—Estamos en una zona de riesgo, pero no en peligro en este instante —dijo calmándolo, y sonriendo, él había sido de ese mismo modo a esa edad, siempre alerta.

El chico bajó el kunai pero no desapareció su sharingan, Kisame lo tomó como una muestra de confianza… o algo similar. Tomó una de las varas de la fogata y trazó un mapa.

—Aquí es donde estamos, el País del Fuego —dijo marcando una amplia sección del piso—, y es aquí a donde debemos ir, Amegakure en el País de la Lluvia, todo esto es territorio enemigo.

Para su sorpresa —y tal vez no tanto—, el chico observó el burdo trazado, analizándolo. Después de un momento, como si aprobara el plan, asintió y lo miró un momento sin decir nada, Kisame se preguntó qué estaría pensando, pero no se animó a preguntar. Aunque reconoció que él estaba repleto de preguntas.

Aguardó en silencio sin saber qué hacer, la silenciosa presencia de Itachi nunca había sido un problema para él, hasta ese momento. El chico tenía el kunai en la mano y la mirada fija en las llamas, aunque podía darse cuenta que no estaba del todo cómodo. Kisame gruñó haciendo que el otro lo mirara con cautela. El ninja de Kiri aspiró profundamente, decidido a hallar un modo de convencer al niño que no lo iba a matar.

—Escucha —murmuró—, tenemos una larga jornada por delante, así que lo que sea que necesite hacer para dejes de comportarte como si fuera a dañarte mientras duermes, dímelo y acabemos con esto.

Para su sorpresa, fue como si Itachi no supiera qué decir. El chico miró al piso, después levantó poco a poco la mirada y abrió la boca, para ver de nuevo al suelo sin decir una sola palabra. Esa reacción fue perturbadora para el espadachín. Itachi nunca había hablado mucho, lo hacía sólo cuando era necesario, de tal modo que decía más con eso poco que Hidan y sus ramplones discursos. Ahora era como si este niño no tuviera ni idea de qué decir ni cómo hacerlo.

—Dijiste que mi nombre era Itachi, ¿verdad?

La pregunta no fue precisamente la que esperaba, la implicación de esa duda era mucho más profunda. Supuso que lo correcto era explicarle todo, eso eliminaría cualquier pregunta… pero se detuvo a pensar ¿Quería decirle todo?, ¿lo que había hecho, lo que hacían como parte de Akatsuki… que su hermano casi lo había matado?

¿Porque qué sentido tenía decirle cuáles eran sus orígenes sólo para después explicarle que se había encargado de erradicarlos?

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—Sí, eres Itachi Uchiha, mi compañero de Akatsuki.

Itachi se llevó una mano lentamente a la cabeza y con la mirada perdida aspiró.

—No recuerdo nada.

Kisame se percató que la respiración del chico comenzaba a alterarse de nuevo, sin duda causada por otro ataque de pánico.

—Ey —dijo sin levantar la voz pero atrayendo la atención del otro—, sé que hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, y yo tampoco lo hago en este momento, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Amegakure, habrá respuestas.

—¿De verdad? —el tono fue de duda e incertidumbre pero teñido de algo que Kisame no pudo nombrar de otro modo mas que esperanza.

Trató de sonreír para infundirle seguridad, pero sus sonrisas no provocaban eso… si lo hacía, lo más seguro era que asustaría al niño. Se limitó a asentir.

—Ahora debo ir a buscar algo de comida, y ropa, no querrás andar todo el camino así, ¿o sí?

El repentino sonrojo del niño hizo que sonriera sin pensar, lo que provocó que Itachi lo mirara. Ambos permanecieron así por un momento, en silencio, finalmente Itachi miró hacia otro lado y Kisame se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, lo que fuera necesario para acabar con ese incómodo momento.

—No tardaré.

No se detuvo a pensar si el chico se sentiría asustado o tranquilo, salió aprisa sin mirar atrás. Dejó un clon en la entrada y otro no muy lejos, por cualquier situación que pudiera ocurrir. Sabía que Kabuto no se iba a conformar con eso, que esperaría cualquier momento para atacar, pero también era cierto que no podía perder más tiempo en ese lugar, debían llegar lo más pronto posible a Ame y buscar una solución, o al menos un sitio seguro.

Siguió avanzando, tan rápido como podía, porque sabía que había un poblado no muy lejos de ahí.

Kabuto vio a la distancia la salida del espadachín, el clon le corroboró la suposición que habría dejado medidas de seguridad, no le extrañaba, todos los ninja eran paranoicos por naturaleza; lo que no terminaba de entender, era por qué lo había hecho, ¿le preocupaba lo que pasara con el pequeño Uchiha?. Había esperado que al ver los resultados de su jutsu, lo primero que el ninja de Kiri hiciera fuera alejarse y dejar al chico por su cuenta. Jamás imaginó que lo llevaría con él. Una terrible complicación que le había arruinado sus planes.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, pensó mientras sonreía, porque tal vez Kisame había decidido mantener al Uchiha cerca, ¿pero quién aseguraba que Itachi iba a querer estar al lado de Kisame?

De acuerdo a los registros de Orochimaru, las memorias de los sujetos de prueba no se perdían, al menos no del todo, y Kabuto se preguntó cuánto recordaba, y si en ese momento no lo hacía, llegaría el momento en que inevitablemente las memorias comenzarían a resurgir, sería entonces cuando él debía actuar.

Kisame halló el pueblo sin mucho problema, dio gracias que no tuvo que matar a más de tres para obtener lo que buscaba, no tenía tiempo qué perder. Regresó al cabo de poco más de una hora, pero se detuvo antes de entrar y se preguntó qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, se repitió que no podía simplemente abandonar al otro, técnicamente era su culpa que eso hubiera pasado; todo habría sido más sencillo si lo hubiera matado… pero no pudo, y ahora tenía que hacerse responsable de ello.

Al menos hasta que llegaran a Ame pues, se había convencido, era ahí donde estaba la solución.

—Come y descansa, saldremos dentro de poco —dijo antes de entregar la ropa y comida que llevaba.

Vio a Itachi vacilar un poco.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado el punto donde creías que te quiero hacer daño. No te mataré mientras duermes y la comida no está envenenada.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—No es eso —dijo lentamente—, pero me has dado todo.

—¿Y?

—¿Tú no comerás?

Kisame soltó una risotada y miró al Uchiha, en ese momento olvidó lo que pensaba de su sonrisa.

—No chico, ambos tenemos una larga jornada por delante, pero yo no soy el cachorro que no está acostumbrado a eso.

Hubo un breve silencio. Kisame contempló con curiosidad cómo el Uchiha tomaba una parte de la comida entregada y dejaba la otra parte en el piso, después se ponía de pie e iba a un rincón a comer.

—Tal vez no estoy acostumbrado —dijo el otro con un tono solemne—, pero será un problema si tenemos que detenernos para que comas algo. .

Ante las palabras, el espadachín abrió la boca sin saber cómo responder a eso, sus labios se curvaron y mostró los dientes poco a poco. Hubiera reído a carcajadas, pero la franqueza de la frase lo dejó sin deseos de hacerlo.

—E Itachi —continuó el chico—, dijiste que mi nombre es Itachi, no _chico_ y mucho menos _cachorro. _

Kisame sólo pudo parpadear.

.

—Nos vamos —dijo cuando consideró que el Uchiha había dormido suficiente.

Éste se incorporó de prisa, con el kunai en la mano y el Sharingan activo. Esperó pacientemente a que recordara su situación y se tranquilizara. Notó la mirada que le dio y cómo trató de ocultar su confusión. Asintió y se incorporó, en espera de que el mayor se pusiera en movimiento.

Kisame se había dado cuenta que durmió muy poco, así comprobó que aún no confiaba en él pero al menos su grado de paranoia había bajado algunos grados, tenía que arreglar eso antes de llegar a Amegakure. Para lo cual —pensó con desagrado— les tomaría varios días. No podía esperar que cubrieran las grandes distancias a las que estaba acostumbrado, apenas y podía imaginar cuánto tiempo les llevaría hacerlo.

Durante el camino el chico siguió sin hablar, Kisame diría que no era extraño, Itachi nunca había sido un hablador en potencia, pero le costaba creer que el niño no estuviera confundido, ni siquiera uno tan inusual como Itachi se adaptaría tan fácilmente a su nueva situación. Mas decidió no preguntar nada. Todo a su tiempo… y por ahora él tenía bastante de eso.

Se acercaba el medio día, Kisame miró de reojo a su compañero y apenas pudo suprimir su sonrisa. Era un hecho que el chico había pasado su límite tiempo atrás, pero era endemoniadamente orgulloso, en eso no había cambiado, y ese maldito orgullo Uchiha podía orillarlo a hacer una estupidez, y lo que menos necesitaba Kisame era al niño lastimado estando tan lejos de Ame.

—Descansaremos aquí —dijo sin mirarlo.

Itachi sólo asintió y tomó asiento. El otro negó con la cabeza ante su necedad a decir lo que pensaba, pero nuevamente guardó silencio. Comieron lo que él guardó de la comida que _tomó_ del pueblo que _visitó,_ en silencio, todo en silencio.

Esperó a que el niño quedara dormido nuevamente a causa del cansancio, no hizo nada por despertarlo, porque si no sabía cuál era la resistencia de alguien tan joven, mucho menos sabría cuánto descanso necesitaba, y supuso que para uno tan necio cono ése, lo mejor era no presionar, al menos no por ahora que no había ninguna amenaza cerca.

Ya era la tarde cuando el Uchiha despertó, esta vez lo hizo más serenamente aunque sólo bastó que recordara un poco y, de nuevo, tomó el kunai y activó su Sharingan.

—¿Qué necesito hacer para que dejes de hacer eso? -Kisame preguntó sin mirarlo.

El niño no respondió, bajó el kunai y volvió sus ojos a negro. Tímidamente tomó la comida que le era ofrecida y se alejó para consumirla. Kisame contuvo el suspiro de cansancio, aunque no lo reconociera, tenía que hacer algo con esas actitudes, porque por más paciente que pretendiera ser, sabía que tenía límites. Y no deseaba llegar a ellos por causa del chico.

—Vamos.

Bastó que se pusiera a caminar para que Itachi lo siguiera.

Durante los dos días siguientes todo fue igual. Recorrido y descansos, él al frente, el otro detrás a una distancia prudente, siempre en silencio salvo las esporádicas frases necesarias.

La noche del tercer día Kisame estaba de mal humor, y no porque el niño siguiera comportándose como si estuviera mudo o porque avanzaran tan lento, sino porque cruzaban un bosque, era de noche y había luna nueva, él no veía bien de noche. Chocaba constantemente con ramas bajas y raíces nudosas, pero no podía darse el lujo de esperar por el amanecer, estaban a uno o dos días de la frontera con el País de la Lluvia.

—Maldita sea —siseó furioso cuando una rama le dio de lleno en la cara.

Al poco rato se percató cómo el chico dejaba su sitio detrás suyo y se colocaba al frente. Lo miró levemente, notando ese característico brillo rojo que el Sharingan destellaba por la noche. Le tomó un momento entenderlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos se limitó a sonreír, y seguirlo.

Ya no tropezó ni chocó con nada esa noche.

A partir del día siguiente Kisame notó menos tensión en el chico, lo que sintió como una pequeña victoria.

En su primer parada del día siguiente, se alejó del improvisado campamento sin decir nada para ir a buscar comida. Tal y como había sido cada uno de los cuatro días que llevaban viajando, sólo que esta vez dejó a Samehada atrás.

No le era una de sus actividades favoritas, encontrar carne no era un problema, era encontrar fruta. El Uchiha pudo haber perdido muchos años pero no su particular paladar, e Itachi nunca había sido muy adepto a la carne. Mató un cervatillo y se dedicó a hallar algo para el niño.

Mientras lo hacía pensaba una vez más sobre la capacidad de comprensión del chico, que le sorprendía pero también le preocupaba, porque no podía definir hasta dónde era capaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y el hecho de que no hiciera nada por expresar sus dudas o querer saber más, era casi aterrador, pues el ninja de Kiri estaba consciente de que si él estuviera en su situación, estaría a punto de volverse loco.

En su camino de regreso al campamento sintió una alteración en Samehada, aceleró el paso pero se detuvo cuando corroboró que dicha alteración no se debía a una amenaza, la estúpida espada estaba haciendo algo pero nada tenía que ver con pelear. Más curioso que preocupado, se acercó con cautela para saber qué estaba causando ese extraño comportamiento en ella. Habían pasado casi catorce años desde que la tomó de su maestro, y habían alcanzado tal nivel de identificación que eran capaces de saber que algo ocurría con el otro sólo por la alteración del chakra. Gracias a eso sabía que era normal que la espada se alterara por tipos especiales de chakra que quería probar ...o por verdaderas tonterías.

Ahora no sabía cómo calificar lo que veía.

Itachi estaba a un lado de la espada, ésta lanzaba el peculiar chillido que indicaba que estaba emocionada, Kisame se abstuvo de intervenir. Samehada no era algo a lo que cualquiera se acercara tranquilamente, se preguntó si Itachi no percibía el peligro. Sabía que el arma era una verdadera amenaza para el Uchiha, pues siempre le había gustado probar su chakra. Se convenció que debía dejar que el chico descubriera el peligro por sí mismo para que no fuera tan irreflexivo. Aún así, cuando Itachi acercó su mano para tocarla, él se preparó para intervenir… y así se quedó.

Kisame imaginó que la espada se defendería al ver el contacto como una agresión o —peor aún— atacaría porque quería probar el chakra de Itachi, pero se quedó estática mientras el otro pasaba la mano sobre los vendajes, incluso alcanzó a percibir el casi ronroneo que siempre emitía cuando la limpiaba. Se convenció de dos cosas: Itachi seguía siendo una persona bastante peculiar, y Samehada estaba loca.

—Eres extraña —escuchó decir al niño y le pareció verlo sonreír pero al voltear hacia donde estaba él, el intento de sonrisa desapareció.

El más alto permaneció perplejo mientras el chico, con un gesto de sorpresa, bajaba la miraba y se retiraba lentamente. Kisame se mordió un labio no sabiendo cómo romper el incómodo momento, de pronto tuvo una idea y sonrió.

No mencionó nada del suceso, dejó el pequeño ciervo y las moras —que encontró después de mucho buscar— en el piso y comenzó a buscar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas lo miró y le pidió que le ayudara, a lo que Itachi acudió aprisa, una vez que reunieron suficiente y las acomodaron, el espadachín le señaló el conjunto de madera.

—Prende el fuego, yo prepararé la carne.

No dio oportunidad a que el otro replicara, se concentró en el evisceramiento y destazamiento del animal, fingiendo que no le prestaba atención, pero lo veía de reojo. Así pudo darse cuenta de la confusión del chico, se preguntó si no era capaz de hacer un jutsu, o si sabía y no lo recordaba. Y entonces, como si el otro estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, hizo un pase de sellos rápidos y llamas se esparcieron sobre la madera. Kisame sonrió levemente, lo sabía, ahí seguía la capacidad ninja de su compañero. Aunque aún faltaba saber qué tanto recordaba, le tranquilizaba saber que al menos era capaz de defenderse.

Comieron y una vez que acabaron, Kisame miró a la distancia.

-Hay un pueblo en esa dirección -dijo señalando al este— nos desviaremos un poco de la ruta, pero si nos apresuramos llegaremos durante la noche. ¿Qué dices?, ¿crees conseguirlo? No podremos descansar más de un par de ves.

El Uchiha mostró un gesto ofendido que le hizo sonreír. No necesitó respuesta, porque sabía que el chico haría hasta lo imposible por demostrar que podía. Sin querer reconocerlo eso le trajo un profundo alivio.

Fue una jornada más larga de lo que esperaba, hicieron escala dos veces pero no lo suficiente como para que Itachi durmiera profundamente. Gracias a eso, para cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, a lo lejos podían verse las luces del poblado, calculó la distancia, quizá dos horas si pudieran ir un poco más rápido. Se detuvo un momento.

—Falta poco Itachi-san.

El Uchiha chocó contra él cuando se detuvo, eso hizo que bajara la vista y así se dio cuenta que éste estaba al borde del colapso, y que si no había perdido el conocimiento era por mera fuerza de voluntad. Se había topado con esa situación algunas veces en el pasado, cuando Itachi, en las últimas etapas de su enfermedad, seguía adelante porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él, aún cuando las energías eran escasas y el dolor demasiado.

Resopló irritado, ¿qué hacer?

Podían detenerse ahí, pasar la noche y dejar que el chico tuviera el sueño que necesitaba, pero hacía frío, ya no tenían comida y el terreno era bastante irregular.

—Vamos.

El chico asintió y dio algunos pasos tambaleantes, Kisame gruñó irritado.

El movimiento fue impulsivo, producto de su frustración. Extendió el brazo y lo levantó, no se detuvo a pensar lo que hacía —ni lo ligero que el niño era— y comenzó a caminar; como era de esperarse el Uchiha reaccionó y comenzó a retorcerse para que lo bajara. Sólo bastaron unos metros para que Kisame se hartara y lo soltara, claro, el niño cayó con gracia y miró retador al más alto. Lo que era una escena perfectamente cómica, el niño ni siquiera llegaba a su cintura pero lo veía como si fueran iguales, aunque Kisame estaba lejos de reír.

—Escucha -dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos—, esto me desagrada tanto como a ti, pero es esto y llegar al pueblo o pasar la noche aquí. ¿O de verdad crees que vas a llegar?

Itachi abrió bastante los ojos, después bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Sí, eso pensé —murmuró el ninja.

Comprendiendo que habían llegado a un acuerdo, Kisame lo levantó de nuevo, pero lo colocó en su espalda, donde éste se recargó en Samehada y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, al mayor no le molestó la carga extra, pesaba incluso menos que la espada. Así reinició el paso y pudo incrementar la velocidad.

No esperaba nada, decidió no pensar en nada, porque aún trataba de asimilar el cambio que había dado su vida —y su futuro— en los últimos días. Esta vez agradeció el silencio.

—Puedo caminar —dijo Itachi cuando estaban a pocos metros de llegar al pueblo.

Kisame sonrió, creyó que el chico se había quedado dormido pero supuso que eso era pedir demasiado. Se detuvo y no hizo ningún movimiento por ayudarle, el Uchiha llegó al piso sin ninguna complicación. Notó que aún estaba avergonzado por haber tenido que ser llevado pero no dijo nada, el niño ya tenía suficiente. Hallaron una posada de buena pinta con comedor, pidió una habitación y algo de comida. Apenas llegaron al cuarto, Hoshigaki creyó que lo primero que el otro haría sería subir a su cama, pero entonces recordó que no importaba si era un niño… seguía siendo Itachi Uchiha y lo que hizo fue, darse un baño.

Riendo de la excentricidad de su compañero, Kisame terminó de comer y se recostó, miró a la ventana. Debía ser cerca de la media noche, y estaban a menos de un día de la frontera, aunque no había tenido ningún incidente en el camino no se permitiría relajarse hasta que no cruzaran la frontera, y respiraría tranquilo una vez que estuvieran en la mojada Ame.

Cuando el chico salió del baño se le veía exhausto, comió poco, después lo vio subir a la cama desocupada, envolverse en las mantas y darle la espalda.

—Gracias —musitó el Uchiha en la oscuridad.

Kisame sólo sonrió, no necesitaba decir más.

.

Despertó tarde, casi nunca se cansaba pero para un ninja renegado, una noche en una cómoda cama era algo que debía aprovecharse. Al abrir los ojos no esperaba toparse con Itachi mirando algo desde la ventana.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve.

Cerró los ojos otro rato, decidiendo cuál sería el plan para el día. En ese momento estaba dispuesto a perder todo el día, con tal de disfrutar la comodidad que el hotel les ofrecía, además el pueblo no le era desconocido, habían estado ahí antes, por estar ya cerca de la frontera era un sitio común para viajeros, comerciantes y toda clase de alimañas; así que un par de ninja renegados no era sospechoso, bueno, ya no eran eso, ahora eran un ninja renegado y un niño al que no sabría cómo calificar. Como fuera, desechaba la situación de peligro, además era muy probable que encontrara información útil, en sitios como ése siempre se podía hallar la clase de personas que sabían que la información podía ser tan valiosa como el dinero.

—Saldremos por la noche —dijo poniéndose de pie y fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta que Itachi, que seguía a un lado de la ventana, se sobresaltó cuando habló—, saldré a buscar algo de información, pero primero bajaremos a comer y...

—No —interrumpió Itachi—, aquí me quedo.

Kisame a poco estuvo de insistir, pero optó por lo contrario. Después de un baño fue al comedor y ordenó para ambos, mientras esperaba revisó con la mirada el lugar sin encontrar nada útil. Al regresar a la habitación se encontró con Itachi aún cerca de la ventana, depositó la comida y discretamente se acercó para ver qué era eso que el otro veía con tanto interés.

Al verlo volvió a preguntarse si sería capaz de seguir adelante con esa odisea.

Pues desde la ventana se podía apreciar un campo donde había un grupo de niños, jugaban mientras pretendían entrenar. Volteó levemente al chico y éste de inmediato inclinó la cabeza, mostrándose avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

Kisame siempre se había jactado de que su vida era sencilla, porque siempre se había preocupado sólo por él y Samehada, cuando Itachi pasó a ser su compañero —reconocía— se generó alguna suerte de vínculo que había tenido origen en la rutina, fue gracias a ese lazo que fue capaz de hacer todo lo que había hecho por el otro, pero ahora se preguntaba si quería —si debía— hacer más.

Comió sin hablar, pues en su cabeza había cierto conflicto. Siempre había dicho que Itachi pensaba demasiado las cosas; mientras que él actuaba después de una breve reflexión, el Uchiha hacía un profundo análisis, acompañado de razonamientos que sólo él entendería y con al menos dos planes de respaldo. Kisame sabía que no estaba hecho para eso, pero no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar bien lo que estaba por hacer, porque iba casi en contra de su naturaleza… aunque siendo sinceros, sus últimos cinco días no habían sido algo que pudiera nombrar habitual en él.

—Iremos a buscar información —dijo de pronto atrayendo la atención de Itachi.

—No...

—No nos debe tomar mucho —interrumpió antes de que el niño pudiera continuar—, sé que debe haber una taberna o algún sitio.

Halló cierta gracia en el gesto contrariado del otro, porque era claro que Itachi iba a protestar pero sin darle siquiera la oportunidad, Kisame comprobó la incapacidad del niño de imponer su voluntad. Lo tomó como una victoria, con el _otro_ Itachi nunca lo habría conseguido.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, por un instante se arrepintió. Hasta ese momento, durante los días de camino Itachi se había comportado perfectamente normal —o lo que pudiera considerarse normal en esa situación— pero ahí, en ese momento, era un niño inseguro que miraba hacia todos lados, como si temiera una agresión en cualquier momento pero Kisame no iba a ceder, comenzó a caminar e Itachi hizo lo posible por mantenerle el paso sin separarse, conforme avanzaban podía notar la ansiedad en incremento del menor, lo ignoró sin muchos problemas hasta que ocurrió lo impensable: sintió la mano del niño tomando la suya, la sujetó por mero acto de reflejo pero, como si los dos repararan en lo que acababa de ocurrir, se soltaron de inmediato. Kisame se forzó a mirar al frente y no voltear al otro, porque no sabía qué vería.

Recorrieron así casi dos cuadras más, entonces llegaron al campo que Itachi veía desde la ventana. De reojo —y disimulando lo mejor que pudo— Kisame miró la reacción del chico, una sonrisa leve apareció pero en una fracción de segundo se esfumó. Kisame frunció el ceño, y decidió actuar.

—No puedo llevarte a la taberna, espera aquí, regresaré en poco tiempo.

El gesto descompuesto del Uchiha le hubiese arrancado una carcajada apenas una semana atrás, ahora sólo se sintió culpable.

—Pero…

¿Itachi tenía miedo de ser dejado solo?

—Aquí hay demasiados niños, nadie atacará a nadie, bueno si lo hacen será por juego. ¿Bien?

El niño asintió lentamente, pretendiendo demostrar que estaba de acuerdo, pero su rostro, la forma en que lo hizo y hasta su postura, todo indicaba lo contrario. No estaba bien. Estaba nervioso, se sentía inseguro, y hasta se atrevía a decir que tenía miedo. Una imagen totalmente opuesta a su yo de hace una semana, pero Kisame había tomado una decisión, y había que hacer ciertas cosas que tal vez no resultarían muy agradables, pero eran necesarias.

—Bien, no tardaré.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir más, cualquier otro niño habría corrido tras él y decirle que no lo dejara, pero no ese pequeño orgulloso. Se abstuvo de mirar hacia atrás.

Kisame solía colocar a la gente que conocía en las distintas etapas de la preparación de un ninja, así, Konan era como una jonin instructora que era capaz de enfrentar los mayores enemigos y aún así lidiar con irritantes aspirantes a genin, como Hidan, quien en ocasiones era un genin en entrenamiento y otras, no pasaba de ser un infante que jugaba con kunai de papel… y se hería solo. Kakuzu y Sasori eran jonin especiales, de ésos que se construyenron una leyenda y viven para demostrarle al mundo que era cierta, el Líder era un kage en tiempos de guerra, porque era capaz de proteger a su aldea, atacar al enemigo y mantener el poder… pero no sabía qué hacer en los momentos de paz. Deidara era un chunin eterno aspirante a jonin, que aunque poseía las habilidades, algún detalle le impedía conseguir la promoción y vivía frustrado y rencoroso, e Itachi, ése era el ninja que pudo haber sido kage pero, o había muerto en un acto heroico o permanecía en la sombra fungiendo el papel protector.

Con el tiempo, desde que lo conoció, Kisame vino a concluir que el lugar de Itachi no era ahí con ellos, sino en alguna clase de Academia avanzada de una pacífica aldea ninja donde pudiera explotar sus habilidades enseñando a otros, no combatiéndolos, pero la vida le había trazado un camino… y ahora le daba la oportunidad de caminar otro.

Por eso estaba decidido a hacer algo por ayudarlo, hacer algo para que no se repitiera la existencia que había tenido, y quizá orillarlo a convivir con otros niños no era lo más significativo, pero para alguien que había tenido un kunai en la mano desde que aprendió a caminar, que había escalado la pirámide de jerarquías tan aprisa y que parecía más un viejo sabio, seguro era un primer gran paso. Porque había que decirlo, mientras que las capacidades ninja de Itachi eran indescriptibles, sus habilidades sociales, eran más bien torpes.

Recorrió algunos bares sin hallar nada útil, al cabo de casi una hora se hartó. Abrumado y frustrado inició su camino de regreso, cuando en un callejón, Zetsu apareció delante suyo. Kisame se abstuvo de soltar un suspiro de alivio porque sabía que él sí tendría información valiosa, pero las memorias de su último encuentro lo pusieron en alerta, inseguro de decirle sobre Itachi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el espía—, nos costó mucho encontrarte.

—Dije que iba a tomarme un tiempo, ¿no?—optó por guardar silencio sobre _ese_ pequeño detalle.

—Sí pero...

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrumpió—, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

—Los ninjas de la Hoja han regresado a su aldea, Pain ha decidido que se encargará del Nueve Colas, tú debes ir a la base para nuevas órdenes.

—¿Y por qué no me las dices ahora? Nunca he tenido que ir a ningún lado para recibir nuevas indicaciones.

—Hay algunos cambios en la organización —explicó Zetsu—, es importante que vayas. Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo se han unido a Akatsuki.

Eso era nuevo.

—Está bien, pero primero debo ir a otro lado —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el otro con una ceja arqueada.

—Es un secreto —guiñó un ojo y empezó a caminar.

Zetsu frunció el ceño y a poco estuvo de seguirlo y exigir una respuesta. No le había ido nada bien cuando Tobi supo lo que había pasado con el cuerpo de Itachi, pero seguía consciente que era una locura tratar de confrontarlo. Así que se tragó el coraje y desapareció, ya pensaría cómo averiguar lo que tramaba. Aunque debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado, si acaso era descubierto… ya no tendría que preocuparse por fallarle a Tobi otra vez.

Cuando estaba a poco de llegar al campo donde dejó al chico, Kisame distinguió a varias personas reunidas, ignoró la preocupación que lo obligó a caminar más aprisa. Al alcanzar el lugar se sintió un tonto, porque no estaba pasando nada malo, las personas reunidas veían a los chicos lanzar kunai, o más específicamente, veían al pequeño Uchiha competir contra tres niños, no —razonó—, veían al chico darle una paliza en esa competencia a tres muchachos. Sonrió imaginando qué dirían esos tres si supieran contra quien se estaban enfrentando...

De pronto ocurrió lo impensable, uno de los participantes -evidentemente harto de la humillación— lanzó, pero no contra las dianas sino contra Itachi, que pareció sorprendido un instante pero después evadió el arma sin ningún problema, Kisame no estaba preocupado, lo estuvo cuando vio con claridad cómo el chico respondía al ataque con dos shuriken que –como era de esperarse- dieron de lleno en el agresor, entonces se desató el caos.

Los otros dos que competían hicieron lo mismo que el primero, Itachi evadió... y atacó, un par de hombres trataron de atacar y Kisame supo que tenía que actuar. Tomó a Samehada y se abrió paso entre las personas reunidas, cuando se acercó a Itachi distinguió el Sharingan brillando y se apresuró a llegar a él, sería un gran problema si alguien se enteraba del pequeño Uchiha.

Kisame estaba a pocos metros de él, y vio a Itachi derribar al primer hombre con genjutsu y evadir el segundo, pero no lo suficiente, recibió un golpe en el rostro y cuando el agresor se preparaba para dar otro, finalmente cayó inconsciente. Itachi permaneció inmóvil, pasó sus dedos sobre su rostro y miró la sangre que manaba de su nariz y boca a causa del puñetazo, otro hombre atacó por la espalda tomándolo por sorpresa, el Uchiha se giró aprisa y su respuesta fue clavar un kunai en la pierna del agresor con tal eficiencia que dio justo en la arteria, provocando una hemorragia masiva. Cuando el cuerpo cayó, el niño vio alrededor y cruzó miradas con Kisame, un gesto de horror se adueñó de él, miró el kunai en sus manos, bañadas de la sangre del hombre y lo soltó; otras personas se habían reunido al escuchar la conmoción, Kisame giró hacia ellos y en ese momento de distracción, Itachi se alejó corriendo.

El espadachín apretó los dientes y envió un clon a seguirlo mientras acababa con los testigos, le tomó algunos minutos, después corrió siguiendo la ruta de su clon, ésta lo llevó al interior de un bosque que lindaba con el pueblo. Lo desapareció cuando lo halló y supo que no correría más.

Sintió la ya conocida urgencia de dar media vuelta y olvidar todo lo que había pasado los últimos cinco días. De nuevo no pudo hacerlo, apretó los dientes y a poco estuvo de lanzar su puño contra un árbol que tenía a un lado, no estaba hecho para lidiar con esta clase de cosas.

Samehada se movió en su espalda, sacándolo de su trance furioso. Aspiró profundamente y avanzó.

Había un riachuelo e Itachi estaba ahí, inclinado al frente sin importarle que terminara completamente mojado. Se acercó con cautela para saber qué estaba haciendo, al descubrirlo una incómoda sensación en el pecho le hizo detenerse, pues Itachi tallaba sus manos con insistencia en el agua.

-Itachi-san –dijo lentamente, el niño se sobresaltó y volteó hacia él con lentitud, después bajó la mirada.

Le habría preguntado qué pasó, pero había visto todo, la única duda que tenía era por qué había reaccionado de ese modo.

A menos que...

A menos que el mismo Itachi no supiera nada de eso… que era un genio lanzando kunai, que era un prodigio ninja… que poseía todas las habilidades de un consumado asesino. Que todo ninja renegado estaba condicionado a responder con violencia a cualquier agresión inesperada.

—Escucha —dijo Kisame preguntándose si debía acercarse—, no hiciste nada malo, te estabas defendiendo.

-Lo... lo... lo siento, yo... -dijo el niño y miró sus manos, extendió y flexionó los dedos como si no terminara de entender que esas manos eran suyas, las frotó entre sí con fuerza.

Esas manos de las que trataba de limpiar la sangre con tanta obsesión, mismas que ya estaban manchadas aún antes de esto.

—Dijiste que mi nombre era Itachi, el tuyo Kisame, que somos parte de Akatsuki y que debemos ir a Amegakure pero... —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus extremidades—, ¿pero por qué lo hice? ...¿ya lo había hecho antes?

La voz era perfectamente ecuánime, tan parecida a la de antes.

Pero no era como antes...

Kisame vio cómo las manos del niño comenzaban a temblar, y lentamente se abrazaba a sí mismo. Un sollozo se escapó. Él se contuvo de retroceder ante la escena, tal y como su instinto le decía.

Otro sollozo.

El legendario Monstruo de la Niebla Sangrienta se quedó ahí, incapaz de moverse, debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o acercarse, porque su compañero, ese infame asesino, lloraba desconsoladamente delante suyo.

o o o o

(1) especie de orgullo que no se doblega aunque implique un daño para uno mismo, obstinación a pesar de la afectación.  
"Orgullo que duele si lo tocas"

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Además de lecturas, _fav__s _y_ follows_.

A partir de éste los capítulos serán largos, y espero estar actualizando cada quince días.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Xenos

Tres _**Xenos**_

oooo

_Xenos_ [palabra de origen griego]

o o o o

Kisame sintió más que nunca deseos de alejarse tanto como fuera posible. Volteó hacia el chico, que había dejado de llorar, y sólo estaba ahí, en la mitad del arroyo mirando el agua correr.

Repasó lo que habían sido esos cinco días viajando juntos, en cómo creyó que podría manejar la situación, y se dio cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo bien. De pronto, como una especie de epifanía bizarra, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba su error, de por qué lejos de ayudar al chico, había terminado empeorando todo.

Había hecho lo que creyó era lo correcto en una situación así, el problema era que —seguramente— no había un modo correcto de hacer las cosas en esas circunstancias. Lo que lo dejaba sólo con un camino: el suyo.

Había sobrevivido dos guerras, una parte de su existencia en la Niebla Sangrienta y la otra como ninja renegado, algo debió haber hecho bien.

Entró al agua y quedó de frente al chico, dejando clara la gran diferencia de estaturas y con una cercanía que sin duda era intimidante.

No iba a abrazarlo y dejar que llorara en sus brazos, no era un chunin suave de Konoha, era uno de los miembros más fuertes de Akatsuki.

—No tardarán en enviar una patrulla a buscarnos, podemos irnos o podemos esperar por ellos. ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó—, no me sentará mal otra pelea, ¿a ti? —sonrió.

Itachi levantó la mirada y negó lentamente.

—Bueno, entonces supongo debemos irnos.

Kisame salió del agua y siguió caminando sin esperar, Itachi lo siguió casi de inmediato. Cualquier otro opinaría que lo mejor era irse tan rápido como fuera posible, pero Kisame no se había hecho de su fama huyendo de las confrontaciones, si un grupo de ninja los alcanzaban, ¿qué iba a hacer? Pelear claro.

Caminó aprisa pero lo suficientemente lento para que el otro le mantuviera el paso, antes había decidido cuándo era necesario descansar —el otro era demasiado necio como para reconocer cuando le hacía falta — pero ahora estaba consciente que el chico no era tonto ni estaba desvalido, y que si quería o necesitaba un descanso, tendría que hablar, de otro modo él seguiría adelante. Quizá era un poco contradictorio a su actitud inicial, pero ya comprendía, que había sido demasiado ingenuo. Quizá no quería que Itachi repitiera el camino que lo había llevado a donde terminó, pero el mundo estaba ya demasiado convulso y negarle la realidad y ciertas verdades sería peor que decirle todo.

Las horas pasaron, y mientras caminaban entre una zona de matorrales y árboles dispersos, se repitió la escena que había pasado antes, vio como el niño empezaba a caminar con cierta dificultad, pero no dijo nada, siguió adelante. Se admiró del grado de necedad del Uchiha, porque no fue sino hasta casi una hora después que el chico finalmente se detuvo, Kisame volteó a él.

—¿Qué? —tuvo que presionar.

—¿Podemos… podemos parar?

Habría sonreído para expresar su victoria pero supuso que ya era demasiado para el chico. Miró alrededor y decidió que ese sitio era tan bueno como cualquier otro, recargó a Samehada contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y sin verlo, dijo.

—Buscaré algo de comer.

Sin esperar réplica se distanció perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

.

Cuando Kabuto vio a Kisame alejarse, esperó con impaciencia, tratando de definir si había una trampa. Se forzó a seguir adelante con su plan, pues aún si el ninja de Kiri había dejado alguna medida de seguridad, no tenía tiempo que perder, pronto llegarían a Amegakure y sus oportunidades de acercarse a Itachi se habrían esfumado.

Avanzó con paso lento, ocultándose entre los arbustos que convenientemente abundaban alrededor. Estando a pocos metros un kunai cayó justo delante suyo, sonrió de sorpresa y diversión, había perdido el factor sorpresa pero no importaba. Se incorporó y levantó ambas manos.

—No he venido a atacarte.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Itachi con el Sharingan activo y un kunai en la mano.

—No pienso atacarte —repitió el ninja médico.

—Ya lo sé, porque si fuera tu intención es lo primero que habrías hecho —musitó el niño.

Kabuto se abstuvo de sonreír al recordarse que estaba hablando con un genio nato, sin Orochimaru se había desacostumbrado a eso.

—Es cierto, sólo vine a darte un consejo.

El gesto extrañado del otro fue suficiente para convencerse que tenía su atención.

—A donde vas no encontrarás las respuestas a todas tus preguntas. La verdad a veces es ésa que tratamos de negar, la peor posibilidad es en ocasiones la verdadera.

Itachi frunció el ceño y Kabuto no tuvo que preguntar para saber que le había entendido.

—Una coas más: no olvides confiar en tus instintos, a veces saben más que tu mente. Ahora debo irme —le ofreció una sonrisa y desapareció.

Cuando se detuvo, ya a gran distancia, no pudo dejar de pensar que en otras condiciones, en otra situación, habría sido un placer entablar una charla con una mente brillante como la de ese Uchiha. Pero el futuro era una moneda en el aire, y lo más que podía hacer era esperar, esperar y continuar con su propio trabajo.

.

Cuando Kisame regresó, se encontró con Itachi recargado en Samehada y mirando al cielo, le recordó al _otro Itachi _cuando se hallaba en profunda reflexión. No dijo nada, el niño tampoco.

A partir de ese momento Kisame transformó la experiencia del viaje en un reto, para conocer mejor al chico y sus capacidades. Su cambio de actitud pareció haber surtido el efecto deseado, porque Itachi pasó de ser el niño paranoico y callado de los primeros días a uno que seguía siendo callado y paranoico pero ahora era más activo, menos tenso y hablaba un poco más. Aunque también tuvo un efecto negativo —en la opinión de Kisame—, Itachi comenzó a hacer preguntas.

La noche del día siguiente, mientras descansaban, Itachi fue el primero en hablar por primera vez desde que toda esa odisea había comenzado

—¿Por qué estaba en esa cueva sin recordar nada?

El ninja de Kiri se maldijo mentalmente por incitar una actitud menos pasiva en el otro. Se mordió un labio y se preguntó si debía decir la verdad; tenía que hacerlo, Itachi siempre había sido bueno descubriendo mentiras —y algo le decía que también diciéndolas—, sería bastante contraproducente mentirle ahora que se había ganado su confianza.

—Hubo una pelea —comenzó, pensando con urgencia cómo decirle la verdad sin que fuera _toda la verdad_—, terminaste muy malherido, no tenía modo de ayudarte, alguien se ofreció a hacerlo, no fue precisamente como esperaba.

—El hombre de la cueva —musitó el niño.

—Sï.

—Y él… ¿qué hizo?

Kisame soltó un suspiro y lo miró directo a los ojos, era la primera vez que veía el Sharingan activo y algunas lágrimas acumulándose.

—Te diré todo lo que sé —murmuró Kisame—, una vez que lleguemos a Amegakure.

Itachi asintió sin dejar de verlo, y el espadachín supo que había algo más en esa mirada. Siempre estuvo consciente que Itachi era más listo que él, en ese entonces era un poco humillante considerando la diferencia de edades, esta vez no fue muy distinto, era como si el niño entendiera más de lo que decía, más de lo que él mismo entendía.

.

Cruzaron la frontera del País del Fuego y de la Lluvia la mañana del día siguiente, él se sintió más animado y confiado porque reconocía el terreno. Había descubierto que a _este_ Itachi le gustaban los retos, así que ideó durante el trayecto pruebas para conocer la extensión de la habilidad del chico, y pudo corroborar que era más de la que esperaba, pero comenzó a dudar de si ahora, en vez de preocuparse por la seguridad del Uchiha, debía preocuparse por la de otros estando cerca de él.

Fue hasta la tarde cuando divisaron las altas murallas de Amegakure y el peculiar cielo nublado que se iluminaba por las luces de la aldea.

—Ésa es Amegakure —sonrió y sintió una profunda sensación de alivio, jamás pensó que vería esos altos muros como algo tranquilizador.

Continuaron su camino, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer y estaban a pocos kilómetros de llegar algo en los alrededores lo puso en alerta, haciendo que el chico hiciera lo mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio, lo vio mirar de pronto a la izquierda, él hizo lo mismo y divisó una masiva ola de papeles en su dirección, tomó a Itachi del brazo y lo lanzó fuera del camino del ataque, que sin duda era de Konan.

Colocó a Samehada como defensa y lanzó un jutsu de agua que deshizo los papeles antes de que dieran de lleno contra él, percibió una segunda y una tercera oleada que venían en direcciones opuestas. Blandió la espada y mientras deshacía el primer ataque, trataba de bloquear el segundo con más agua.

Divisó a lo lejos la alada figura de Konan, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo? —gritó al tope de sus pulmones, poco característico de él pero estaba profundamente molesto.

—No permitiré que llegues más lejos —exclamó ella con toda calma una vez que estuvo cerca.

El ataque se repitió, sólo que esta vez ella se lanzó contra él, intercambiaron unos golpes y ella amplió su distancia. Konan extendió ambos brazos y una serie de papeles le rodearon, él arqueó una ceja, no podía jactarse de conocer todos sus ataques pero algo le decía que éste no era uno de los habituales. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando ella descendió a toda prisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, porque entendió que ése, era uno de esos ataques que realmente podían matarlo.

Retrocedió aprisa y miró alrededor sólo para percatarse que los papeles —que ahora sabía eran sellos— venían de otras dos direcciones, apretó con fuerza a Samehada y la colocó entre él y la kunoichi, concentró tanto chakra como fue capaz en su mano libre y para crear un muro de agua en el momento preciso, algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar, y mucho.

Se esforzó por no cerrar los ojos, para no perder el momento de la explosión.

Hubo una primera serie de explosiones que lo mandaron al piso con algunas heridas, pero gracias al muro de agua no fue tan grave, sin tener tiempo de incorporarse se preparó para el siguiente, esta vez cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Cuando nada pasó, los abrió lentamente y vio a Konan detenerse en seco cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, bajó levemente la mirada, no supo qué hacer.

Itachi estaba unos metros delante de él, interponiéndose en el camino de la kunoichi. Le tomó un momento reaccionar, aunque no fue necesario, Konan desapareció sus alas y descendió lentamente, avanzó unos pasos momento que él aprovechó para tratar incorporarse, pero vaya situación, la explosión le había dejado más lastimado de lo que estimó, y le fue difícil ponerse de pie. Se obligó a tranquilizarse al ver el gesto estupefacto de ella, supo que no atacaría al niño, el cual ni se inmutó ante la amenazante figura de la mujer, mantuvo su posición cuando ella se detuvo.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó perpleja.

El chico evidentemente se sorprendió al oír su nombre, pero no bajó la guardia, comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin dar la espalda a la kunoichi y mirando de reojo hacia dónde él estaba. En otra situación Kisame habría reído abiertamente, pero el momento era demasiado tenso.

—¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? —gruñó furioso.

Konan frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué parecía? Madara no acabará con el legado de…

—¿Madara? —interrumpió él—, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Konan arqueó una ceja, miró la confusión de Kisame y a… Itachi, porque debía ser Itachi, a pesar de la edad, el aspecto era inconfundible y el Sharingan. Aceptó que ellos no sabían nada de lo que había pasado las últimas semanas.

Ella y Kisame se miraron un momento, Konan asintió lentamente entendiendo que no se explicaría nada en ese momento.

—Itachi-san, ella es Konan, también es miembro de Akatsuki.

Esa simple frase le explicó mucho. Asintió lentamente, el chico hizo lo mismo y bajó su kunai.

—Vamos.

Ingresaron a la aldea por la puerta que era de uso exclusivo de Akatsuki para evitar a la población, y conectaba directamente con la torre de Pain a través de un túnel. Una vez ahí, ella los guió hasta la sala donde se quedaron parados, en silencio.

—Vamos Itachi-san, te enseñaré dónde puedes dormir.

Los vio desaparecer por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones que casi nunca ocuparon los miembros. Con la caída de Pain, ella no quiso seguir viviendo en la gran torre y se mudó a una casa a poca cuadras, mas la torre aún servía como edificio de gobierno. Por nostalgia y hábito, mantenía el lugar perfectamente habitable porque pasaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Konan se acercó a la ventana, preparándose para lo que fuera que Kisame tuviera que decir, y cómo esto iba a complicar todo un poco más, porque ciertamente, que Itachi estuviera en ese estado representaba más problemas que soluciones.

Se giró cuando escuchó a Kisame llegar, levantó una ceja inquisitivamente cuando vio que no llevaba su espada.

—Fue el único modo de convencerlo de dormir ahí.

Ella sólo asintió.

Hablaron, fue la primera vez que habló tanto con Kisame. Noticias fueron y vinieron, bandos, conflictos, cambios, alianzas y traiciones. Una decadente Akatsuki, un viejo y poderoso Uchiha, y ahora uno demasiado joven e inexperto, Konan y su compromiso con Amegakure, y Kisame y su compromiso con nadie.

Entonces vino el acuerdo, Itachi se quedaría en Amegakure donde Konan trataría de enseñarle a vivir como persona y no como ninja renegado, y Kisame iría con Madara, tomando ventaja del hecho que el viejo no sabía la verdadera situación, obtendría tanta información como pudiera, y la enviaría a la kunoichi.

Después, después habría que ver cómo se sucedía todo. El mundo estaba demasiado convulso, Amegakure ahora tenía poderosos aliados y ambos estaban de acuerdo que, por el momento, el lugar más seguro para Itachi era la Lluvia.

Todo parecía estar resuelto, sólo quedaba un pequeño gran detalle: decirle —y convencer— a Itachi que no iría con Kisame.

.

La mañana del día siguiente, Konan vio a Kisame entrar a la habitación de Itachi, permaneció en espera del resultado, al poco tiempo el ninja de Kiri salió con un gesto irritado. Ella hizo a un lado los papeles que revisaba, ahora como única líder de Amegakure, la mayor parte del trabajo recaía en ella. Al cabo de algunos minutos, se puso de pie y fue a la habitación del Uchiha, ya esperaba algo como esto, los ninja renegados no se caracterizaban por su sutileza.

Llamó a la puerta pero no esperó por respuesta, entró y buscó al chico con la mirada, lo halló en una esquina, sentado en el piso a un lado de Samehada que emitía una especie de ronroneo, no le pasó desapercibido que la cama estaba intacta, como si hubiera dormido en otro sitio. No le sorprendería que lo hubiera hecho exactamente donde estaba, el sitio que consideraba más seguro. No le había dicho a Kisame pero ella creía entender un poco del comportamiento del Uchiha, porque le recordaba a Nagato, y la vida que llevaron como huérfanos. Tomó asiento en la cama, y dijo casualmente.

—¿Sabes por qué deberías quedarte?

—Porque representaré un obstáculo y un factor de desventaja —respondió el niño.

Ella no supo cómo responder de momento a eso.

—¿Y si sabes eso, por qué insistes?

—Porque él prometió que me diría todo lo que sabía de mi cuando llegáramos aquí.

Konan suspiró y negó con la cabeza, tenía sentido su insistencia, debía estar desesperado, aunque ella apenas y podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse. En sus últimos años, Nagato solía pedirle que le hablara de su tiempo con Jiraiya, Yahiko y la vieja Akatsuki, porque al hacer uso de los caminos de Pain, a veces confundía las memorias de los cuerpos animados con las propias.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

—Todo es demasiado confuso.

Ante eso ya no supo cómo responder, suponía que debía ser como se sentía Nagato, sólo que en el caso de Itachi, todos los recuerdos debían sentirse como de otra persona. La mera idea le dio pavor. Aún así se sintió admirada del autocontrol del niño.

—Quiero que tengas paciencia —murmuró recordando lo que decía a su amigo.

—Ya fueron siete días, hay… a veces no hay nada, y otras demasiado —musitó el otro entre irritado y ansioso mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos—, y nada tiene sentido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió conmovida por alguien más que no fuera su amigo. Se le ocurrió algo.

—Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso porque no te conozco tan bien, pero sí sé un modo que tal vez te ayude a aclarar tu mente —trató de sonar entusiasta.

—¿Qué es?

—Te ayudaré a ser un ninja.

Era una solución temporal y un tanto comprometedora para ella, pero era una solución, y la mirada que Itachi le dio le confirmó dos cosas: que aceptaría quedarse y que a todos los niños —y hombres— les gustaban los desafíos.

.

Kisame partió la tarde de ese mismo día, después de una incómoda comida, porque ella ya se había acostumbrado a comer con la gente que le ayudaba a dirigir la aldea, hacerlo con Kisame e Itachi fue bastante extraño. Además fue testigo de una faceta de Kisame que jamás hubiera creído si no lo estuviera viendo al convivir con el niño.

Al momento de la despedida, cuando todos estaban en la puerta por la que ingresaron a Ame, el ninja de Kiri se plantó delante del Uchiha, la diferencia de alturas era ridícula, puso una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza y se miraron un momento, después se giró y antes de empezar a caminar simplemente dijo.

—Nos veremos en unos días, _cachorro_.

Itachi se mostró indignado ante el apelativo, pero no dijo nadas sólo colocó su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Vamos —dijo ella después de contemplar la partida por unos minutos.

Esa noche ya no durmieron en las habitaciones de la gran torre sino en la casa de ella. A partir de ese día y con la recurrente convivencia. Gradualmente aprendió ciertas cosas del Uchiha que antes sólo había tenido oportunidad de contemplar en las ocasionales paradas que hacían. Notó con curiosidad —y un dejo de vergüenza— que sus modales en la mesa eran mucho mejores que los de ella —y definitivamente que los de cualquiera de Akatsuki—, aunque eso tenía sentido, él fue educado en un clan que prácticamente fue aristocracia ninja, la única instrucción que ella, Nagato y Yahiko recibieron fue de Jiraiya, que en definitiva no se caracterizó por sus buenas maneras, y con el resto de la organización, era mejor ni siquiera tratar de recordar.

Aprendió también que le encantaban los dulces, sobre todo el dango, que casi no comía carne y que tenía un ritual de limpieza que llevaba a cabo día a día, quizá sus memorias fallaban, pero sin duda sus hábitos no. Una cosa que conoció por primera vez de él fue darse cuenta que a Itachi no sólo le gustaba leer, le encantaba, no pudo evitar sonreír el día que le mostró la biblioteca de la gran torre de Pain —como aún le llamaban al lugar—, como ella acudía cada mañana al edificio a hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la aldea, él podía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo conociendo todos los libros que albergaba . Comprendió que no se había dado cuenta antes porque el Uchiha ya padecía de la vista en los últimos tiempos. Era un pensamiento deprimente, tener que dejar algo que se gustara por una causa como ésa.

Esa noche, tres días después de la partida de Kisame, mientras cenaban ella percibió que el ambiente entre ellos había mejorado, aunque seguía habiendo mucho silencio, éste ya no era tan incómodo. Decidió cumplir con su promesa, le extrañó que a pesar de su aparente desesperación, Itachi no le hubiera dicho nada.

—Mañana iremos a la academia, si demuestras tener las habilidades, te unirás al nivel que los profesores te asignen.

Notó que Itachi estaba pronto a protestar pero no le dio tiempo.

—Mi trabajo me impide entrenarte con verdadera atención, será mejor para ti estar con un chunin capacitado para enseñar y con otros chicos, es bueno que pases tiempo con otras personas.

La reacción avergonzada del niño fue señal clara que él entendía por qué le decía eso, Kisame le había contado del suceso en el pueblo.

—Está dicho entonces. Saldremos después de las ocho.

Itachi ya no dijo nada, asintió y se puso de pie después de terminar sus alimentos, inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y despedida, Konan imitó el gesto. Permaneció en la mesa pensativa. Esperaba que esa decisión fuera para bien, y que Kisame no se molestara, porque le había compartido su pensamiento de lo bueno que sería que _esta vez_ Itachi no fuera un shinobi; considerando el resultado de su vida, Konan coincidía parcialmente pero también creía que era un pensamiento ingenuo por varias razones. El mundo ya estaba demasiado convulso y saber defenderse era casi indispensable, además ese niño era un Uchiha, uno de los últimos, lo que multiplicaba potencialmente las amenazas en su contra, y era impensable creer que siempre estaría Kisame para protegerlo, ella no se contaba porque —tenía que ser sincera— para ella, Amegakure estaba primero.

.

Desde la muerte de Nagato habían pocas cosas que alegraran realmente a Konan, una de ellas era visitar la academia, porque era una de las mejores pruebas que las muertes y los sacrificios habían valido la pena. Los niños que acudían a clases formaban parte de una de las primeras generaciones que nacieron y crecieron sin guerra, y aunque la aldea no era precisamente el sitio más feliz para vivir, ver que eran capaces de alegrarse tan fácilmente le indicaba que la vida de esos niños era sencilla y despreocupada, y que tenía sentido hacer todo lo necesario para mantenerlas así.

Antes de entrar se inclinó delante de él y le miró directo a los ojos.

—No digas tu apellido, y sobre todo, no muestres tu Sharingan —le dijo y no dio tiempo a que el Uchiha replicara, los chunin instructores entraron al salón donde Konan e Itachi fueron recibidos.

Como imaginó, todos los profesores accedieron a su pedido sin hacer una sola pregunta, y —también como imaginó— Itachi demostró que no era un niño promedio, porque tras las pruebas a sus habilidades, se decidió unánimemente que sería asignado a la clase de último nivel.

—Vaya talento que hemos encontrado Konan-sama —exclamó uno de los chunin—, justo a tiempo para tomar los exámenes de graduación. Estoy seguro que serás una gran adición a los ninja de Amegakure.

Itachi no hizo ningún gesto ante las amables palabras, miró de reojo a Konan, inseguro de cómo responder, y ella misma no supo qué decir, no estaba al tanto de que la graduación estuviera tan cercana, habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde la muerte de Nagato y no se había dado el tiempo de atender asuntos directamente relacionados con la Academia.

—Alguien acompáñelo a mi casa después de la salida, aún no conoce la aldea —dijo anunciando su salida.

—Claro que sí, Konan-sama —exclamó una joven chunin.

Konan hizo un gesto de despedida y lanzó una mirada final al niño, como recordándole su pedido.

Cuando ya llevaba una distancia recorrida lejos de la escuela, miró hacia atrás y repasó lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Itachi como un ninja de Amegakure? Reconoció que era una idea tentadora, pero bastaba que recordara lo que pensó mientras veía el desempeño del niño en las pruebas que acababan de realizarle para dudar de si de verdad era algo tan bueno. Se dio cuenta que el Uchiha no se había esforzado realmente en la evaluación, y aún así había dejado sorprendidos a los profesores, incluso lo consideraban potencial graduado. ¿Y si Kisame tenía razón?, ¿y si Itachi no estaba consciente de sus verdaderas capacidades y era un riesgo para otros?

No regresó sobre sus pasos, no estaba segura de cuál sería el resultado de ese experimento, pero ciertamente si conseguía que Itachi se adaptara y se sintiera parte de la Lluvia, sería lo mejor que podría ocurrir a todos. No sólo al niño por encontrar un lugar en ese mundo turbulento, también para Ame, que ganaría un potencial gran refuerzo.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar, y no ser una razón más para preocuparse, no cuando la única verdadera y latente preocupación era la amenaza de Madara, aún no tenía noticia de Kisame pero no esperaba que fuera rápido. Conociendo lo discreto que era el viejo Uchiha, sabía que tomaría un poco de tiempo reunir la información.

.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Zetsu apareciendo de pronto—, es como si tuvieras urgencia por estar en otro lado.

—Sí, lo más lejos de ti —sonrió Kisame—, pero no puedo irme hasta que no se me asigne la siguiente misión, me he cansado de vagar sin sentido.

—¿De verdad?, ¿no será que ha ocurrido algo?

—No que yo sepa, pero si insistes tanto, tal vez tú debas saberlo.

La tajada de Samehada fue calculada para pasar a sólo unos cuantos milímetros de donde Zetsu apenas tuvo tiempo de desaparecer, indignado por la muestra de violencia.

Kisame no se movió de su asiento en la gran mesa donde apenas unas horas atrás se había reunido con Madara y Hebi. Había sido una reunión bastante interesante, mucho más informativa de lo que había esperado, a pesar de que aún no había obtenido la clase de información que necesitaba se había enterado de cosas sin duda interesantes.

Se convenció que no le diría nada a Madara de lo ocurrido con Itachi, y que su tiempo con Akatsuki estaba terminado. ¿Cómo podía Madara asegurar un mundo sin mentiras si él mismo se había rodeado de ellas durante tanto tiempo? Se sintió un idiota.

Para con Sasuke, a ése tampoco le diría, porque estaba seguro que el lugar más seguro para Itachi era lo más lejos posible de esos dos Uchiha. El muchacho había pasado de querer matar a su hermano a querer vengarlo, sin duda Sasuke necesitaba otra cosa en qué enfocar su vida.

Ahora que sabía la verdadera razón por la que Itachi aniquiló a su clan, su convicción era más firme, de hacer lo posible porque su camino fuera distinto, y de que lo mejor sería que jamás recordara nada del pasado.

Se puso de pie y fue a la habitación que ahí tenía asignada, aún pasarían varios días antes de poder regresar a Amegakure o ir a cualquier otro sitio, pues si decidió ya no tener lugar en Akatsuki, debía encontrar un nuevo sitio al cual pertenecer… tenía la ligera sospecha que eso sería más difícil que nunca.

.

Había pocas cosas que disgustaran a Teijo Tsuji, aspirante a genin de casi once años y que era considerado hasta unos días atrás la figura más promisoria de la clase de prontos graduados de la Academia de Amegakure; y sin duda la más grande de todas ellas, era que alguien le robara la atención de los demás.

Como el segundo más pequeño de una familia de seis hijos, era difícil ser el centro de atención en casa, y esforzarse y poner todo su empeño en triunfar en la Academia fue su camino para obtener la atención que deseaba, y ser el graduado más joven de su clase iba a ser el mejor logro… hasta que ese niño llegó.

Al principio Teijo estaba furioso que un _niño_ de casi ocho años entrara a la misma clase de él donde tenía el récord de ser el más joven, lo peor fue que demostró ser hábil y —encima de todo— era protegido de la dirigente de la aldea. Durante tres días hizo —como casi todos los demás— todo lo posible por hacer de la vida del otro un infierno, con bromas y aislándolo, aunque realmente no parecía tener ningún efecto, el otro difícilmente les prestaba tanta atención o se veía afectado por sus actitudes, y eso era divertido para Teijo, porque así Itachi le recordaba a su abuelo, más que a su hermano menor. Aunque lo llamó _forastero_ como todos los demás.

El cuarto día cambió de forma de pensar, después de que los dos mayores de la clase hicieron una broma particularmente desagradable al niño, consiguiendo —por primera vez— una reacción de éste, notó la sorpresa y temor de los mayores cuando vieron esto y se preparaban para responder, pero Itachi se detuvo de pronto. Aún así las risas estallaron, el niño bajó la mirada avergonzado y regresó a su lugar, ignorando las burlas de los mayores que —Teijo estaba seguro— debían estar aliviados porque el menor no hizo nada, algo le decía que si no se hubiera detenido, los otros iban a tener problemas.

Al principio Teijo rió con los demás, pero después miró con atención a Itachi y la sonrisa desapareció, porque se dio cuenta de hasta dónde le había afectado las acciones de los de los otros, y entonces sí, no sólo vio a su hermanito de la misma edad, sino que se vio a sí mismo, siendo objeto de la misma broma y el mismo trato al inicio del curso. Su actitud cambió, se puso de pie y se sentó al lado del otro niño. Quien se negó a mirarlo pero Teijo sabía que estaba plenamente consciente de su presencia.

—Cuando seamos chunin antes que ellos —dijo rodeando el cuello de Itachi con un brazo—, si lo logran, claro —rió— les daremos una lección, ya verás.

El resto de la clase calló, Teijo sonrió para Itachi y éste —bastante sorprendido— asintió entusiastamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

A partir de ese día, las cosas cambiaron, aunque las bromas y los comentarios no cesaron, sí fueron disminuyendo gradualmente, aunque el sobrenombre _forastero_ continuó, ya no tanto para ofenderlo sino de llamarlo simplemente, porque —eso le quedó claro a Teijo desde la primera vez que lo vio lanzar kunai— Itachi no era como ellos.

Aunque no importaba, porque había hecho que su rival ahora fuera su amigo.

.

Konan estaba satisfecha —y contenta aunque no lo reconociera— de ver el desenvolvimiento de Itachi en la Academia, ya esperaba que cumpliera con creces las expectativas, pero lo que tenía verdaderamente complacida a la kunoichi era que se había de hecho de un amigo, habría deseado más pero era como esperar una sequía en Amegakure. Al menos ese único parecía ser justo lo que el Uchiha necesitaba para comportarse lo más posible como lo que ahora era, como un niño y no como alguna suerte de erudito ninja, como antes había sido.

Para su pesar Itachi sí había hecho muchas preguntas, pero ninguna relacionada con lo que ella sabía de él, sino del pasado de Amegakure, ella no contempló esa posibilidad cuando le dio libre acceso a la biblioteca más completa de la aldea. Aunque era comprensible que él acudiera a ella con preguntas, había notado que lo que más leía el otro era historia, y como había un gran hueco sin documentar de la historia de Amegakure, resultaba claro que eso generaría dudas. Ella había tratado de suavizar las acciones llevadas a cabo contra Hanzo, dándole una versión ligera como aparecía en el único libro de texto de la Academia, pero la mente del niño era demasiado incisiva como para conformarse con eso, y terminó obteniendo una versión más completa de la verdad, en parte por lo que ella le dijo y en parte por sus propias conclusiones. Se sorprendió sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de lo que tuvieron que hacer en ese entonces, pero también se sintió admirada —y extrañamente orgullosa— porque el niño fue capaz de descifrar casi todo por él mismo.

—¿Cuándo el fin justifica los medios? —le preguntó Itachi después de que ella le dio su plática matizada de la masacre contra Hanzo.

La única respuesta real que tuvo para el niño fue una negación de cabeza. Pues en su opinión, un fin nunca podría ser una justificación absoluta para nada, en un momento de decisión, la única forma en que ella aceptaría una acción drástica como la que Nagato tomó, sería por saber que las ganancias para su bando serían mayores que las pérdidas. La guerra solía procrear muchos egoístas.

Los días pasaron, Konan acudía con más regularidad a la Academia bajo el pretexto de observar el desempeño de Itachi, pero el lugar se había vuelto el reducto de paz que en su momento fue Nagato. Vio que la particular amistad entre Itachi y ese niño se fortalecía, había escuchado que al Uchiha le habían colocado el sobrenombre de _forastero_, pero pidió al chunin instructor no hacer nada por revertirlo, al final era verdad, no importaba lo bien que Itachi se mimetizara entre los demás chicos, lo integrado que se viera o lo eficiente que aparentara ser su adaptación, al final resaltaba que no era como ellos, y seguramente así sería siempre, pero estaba segura que estas pequeñas acciones harían un gran cambio para el futuro.

Pronto llegó el día de la ceremonia de graduación, habían pasado veintitres días desde que Kisame partió y un mes desde que Itachi fue salvado de morir. Cerca del ochenta por ciento de la clase obtuvo su banda de regulación después de un difícil grupo de pruebas, éstas eran más complicadas que en otras aldeas, porque sus ninja estaban convencidos que sólo los fuertes debían ganarse el título de shinobi o kunoichi.

Teijo obtuvo el puntaje más alto, seguido de cerca por Itachi, y un tanto más detrás los demás. Tsuji estaba seguro que el otro le había dejado ganar más puntos, Itachi insistió que no, y aunque no estaba convencido, Teijo no persistió. Disfrutando su triunfo.

Aunque Amegakure comenzaba a parecerse ya al resto de las aldea ocultas, su pasado aún era persistente y la ceremonia no fue ni tan festiva ni tan larga como en otras, aunque no por eso dejó de ser un momento importante para ella y sus habitantes. Konan dirigió algunas palabras que reafirmaron el compromiso de esos pequeños ninja, además de animarlos a ser mejores, a proteger y servir a su aldea. A honrar la memoria de su dios y defender a su pueblo del mismo modo en que él lo hizo.

A pesar de todo, al final de la ceremonia, como en todas las aldeas, hubo una ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones entre los nuevos ninja y sus familias. Konan contempló esto desde su posición de honor, con una bien conocida mezcla de orgullo, nostalgia y algo de envidia, aún así asintió cada vez que alguno la saludó. A la distancia distinguió a Itachi, que también veía a los demás. No pudo distinguir su gesto pero no lo necesitó para adivinar cómo debió haberse sentido, lo vio bajar la mirada y sujetar la banda que se había ganado, dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo.

Ella se maldijo por haberse olvidado por completo de él, trató de alcanzarlo pero fue casi imposible abrirse paso por entre la multitud de familiares y genin, quienes le pedían acompañarlos en alguna foto de recuerdo o algunas palabras especiales, ella seguía sin ser una persona expresiva o alegre, pero estaba tan satisfecha como el resto de los demás y no pudo negarse a todos.

Cuando llegó a su casa no lo encontró ahí, ella no hizo nada por tratar de buscarlo, aún lo veían con extrañeza en la aldea pero sabía que no corría ningún peligro, sabía defenderse y conocía a Ame como la palma de su mano después de estudiar tantos mapas.

Por la tarde casi noche lo encontró en su habitación, sentado en el piso en una esquina, como cuando llegó con Kisame, ella tomó asiento en la cama y lo miró. Vio la banda de regulación recién ganada a su lado.

—Tú sabes algo de mi, pero no me lo has dicho —murmuró Itachi—, sigo sin tener un recuerdo claro pero a veces siento como si fuera mejor así. Pero… —su voz se entrecortó.

Konan no era madre, y nunca lo sería, pero no tenía que serlo para ser guía y apoyo, lo había sido para sus amigos, y lo sería para su legado.

—Tu vida puede estar llena —dijo colocando en las manos del pequeño papeles doblados arbitrariamente—, pero tal vez lo está de cosas que no valen la pena o que carecen de sentido. A veces hay que dejar ir.

Le tomó las manos e hizo que liberara los papeles, antes de que éstos cayeran al piso se transformaron en aves hechas de dobleces meticulosamente realizados, que volaron hasta posarse nuevamente en las manos del Uchiha haciéndolo sonreír.

—Para que nuestra existencia se llene de cosas nuevas, de algo que sea mejor que lo que era antes. Aunque tengas que deshacerte del pasado, es mejor para tener un mejor futuro y vivir un presente más significativo.

Las aves levantaron de nuevo el vuelo y salieron por la ventana, los dos contemplaron hasta que la bandada huyó por completo. Después Konan tomó la banda de Amegakure y la colocó en las palmas del Uchiha.

—Y nunca es tarde para comenzar a hacerlo.

Esa noche ella lo llevó al santuario que había creado para Nagato y Yahiko, y le contó por primera vez un poco de su historia con sus amigos.

.

Dos días después Itachi fue asignado a un equipo genin, uno que Konan eligió cuidadosamente, y en el cual, Teijo también era miembro. El siguiente día tuvieron su primera misión D que fue un éxito, el chunin a cargo entregó su informe con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, Itachi contaba sobre la promesa del chunin de enseñarles al día siguiente un jutsu de agua ahora que sabía que sus tres genin eran afines a ese elemento, Konan supuso que eso debía entusiasmar al Uchiha, que controlaba sólo un jutsu de fuego.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi salió temprano, Konan lo hizo más tarde. En su habitual camino a la torre pasó sobre el puente de siempre, uno de tantos que cruzaban los muchos canales de desagüe, pero esa mañana vio algo nuevo. Una aleta dorsal se asomaba sobre el agua, aprisa acudió a la orilla y del tiburón recibió un rollo, la invocación desapareció y ella lo abrió de inmediato.

_[Él sabe, irá en cualquier momento]_

Se leía difícilmente pues la caligrafía era tosca, como si hubiera sido hecha aprisa. Su corazón comenzó latir con urgencia, y voló hasta la torre donde ordenó lanzar las alarmas y llamar a todos los ninja disponibles. Ninguno cuestionó las acciones y obedecieron aprisa.

Konan sabía que ninguno de los ninja de su aldea era rival para Madara, y ella no pretendía que pelearan, los quería para defender a los demás si era necesario, porque ella pelearía pero no ahí.

Cuando el chunin asignado al equipo de Itachi escuchó el llamado de alarma, se retiró ordenando a los niños que regresaran a casa. El tercer integrante salió corriendo de inmediato, Teijo y el Uchiha lo hicieron pero con más calma, conscientes que la urgencia podía causar accidentes. Caminaban por una calle poco transitada que comenzaba a vaciarse por la población que buscaba refugio ante la alarma.

—Ven conmigo a mi casa, Konan-sama estará muy ocup… —dijo Teijo pero se quedó callado cuando vio que Itachi ya no estaba a su lado porque se había detenido un par de metros atrás— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó curioso al ver el gesto atónito del menor.

Miró en dirección de donde veía éste y vio a un hombre, parado en medio de la calle ahora vacía. Tenía una máscara de color naranja que tenía sólo un hueco por el que se asomaba un ojo rojo.

—Así que era esto —se escuchó la voz del hombre—, Zetsu escuchó de un incidente hace algunas semanas en un poblado cerca de la frontera, no habría importado si no fuera porque algunos mencionaron que había un niño con el Sharingan. No lo creí pero fueron varios los que juraron verlo.

Teijo retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Itachi, a quien miró de reojo, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos como el de ese hombre.

—Itachi… —murmuró asustado.

—Corre —dijo Itachi sin verlo—, vete ahora.

Madara sonrió cuando vio al otro niño huir.

—Imaginé muchas teorías, pero ésta —bufó— es la que menos hubiera imaginado.

Exclamó con un tono triunfal mientras extendía ambos brazos en dirección del pequeño Uchiha. Se puso en posición defensiva, el otro permaneció en su lugar listo para atacar pero en espera de que él fuera el primero. La firmeza y seguridad que vio en el niño fueron suficientes para que comenzara a imaginar toda clase de posibilidades ante ese descubrimiento. Pero también la falta de reclamo o nombre le hizo deducir el estado de la mente del chico, y no le costó adivinar —considerando la fiereza con que Kisame se negó a hablar— que no le habían dicho nada.

—¿Quieres saber toda la verdad que te han negado?, ¿lo que hay en tus recuerdos? encuéntrame y preguntemos juntos a Konan lo que sabe de ti.

Entonces desapareció.

o o o o

(1)

Xenos: Referente a la falta de lazos o familiaridad de alguien para con una comunidad o un grupo, _extranjero, ajeno, forastero_

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Litost

Cuatro _**Litost**_

oooo

_Litost_ [palabra de origen checo]

o o o o

Konan sabía que desde que Pain cayó, el sentido de pertenencia de la población de la Lluvia se había incrementado exponencialmente, que la devoción de sus ninja era tal que estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse ella. Así que no importaba cuántas veces tratara de hacerlo en ese momento, ninguno de los ninja que habían acudido a ella, se iría aunque se los ordenara. Gracias a esto sus planes no habían ocurrido como esperaba y ahora que se encontraba rodeada de varios de sus conciudadanos, era el peor momento para atacar con explosiones. Mientras, Madara permanecía inmóvil como esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que la situación le divertía, y que veía al resto de los ninja como una mera distracción, y a ella misma como un obstáculo menor, pero necesario para obtener lo que buscaba.

—Podemos hacer esto por la vía fácil o la difícil, por la fácil me dices dónde encontrar el Rinnegan y no mato a ninguno de tus ninja, ni a ti, además olvidaré tu traición; por la mala, bueno, creo que sabemos cómo funciona.

Konan frunció el ceño y vio cómos los otros retrocedían un paso instintivamente al sentir la amenaza, pero ninguno se fue. Algunos la miraron como esperando órdenes.

—El Rinnegan pertenece a Amegakure, es el legado se Nagato y Yahiko. No lo entregaré, moriré defendiéndolo si es necesario.

A su declaración, el resto de los ninja asintieron, confirmando su disposición a quedarse y pelear.

—Bien, que así sea —sonrió el Uchiha.

La batalla comenzó y pronto se encaminó al resultado que ella quería evitar, los muertos no tardaron en aparecer. Al ver el nivel de habilidad del contrario, los otros se volvieron más cautos, guardando su distancia, Madara no insistió y también se abstuvo de atacar. Hubo al menos otros dos asaltos antes de que Konan ideara un plan alterno y usar la técnica que había desarrollado antes de que Madara matara a todos.

—Mantengan sus puestos —musitó Konan—, ataquen pero sólo hasta que les de la señal.

Fue al frente, envuelta en pequeños papeles y mirando al piso, concentrada en el movimiento de pies del Uchiha. Gracias a que se había entrenado en esa forma de predicción de ataques, no le fue difícil evitar los jutsu directos ni acercarse hasta quedar casi frente a frente con Madara. Quien no parecía particularmente preocupado por eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde para él.

Madara creía conocer de lo que Konan era capaz, por eso no le preocupó cuando ella consiguió acercarse tanto. Pero cuando distinguió sellos explosivos —muchos sellos explosivos— entre sus papeles entró en pánico, pues había comenzado a absorberlos.

—Maldita —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que ella los hiciera estallar.

Konan se materializó con dificultad delante de los ninja de Ame, asintió débilmente y los demás entendieron la señal. Comenzaron a atacar por oleadas sin dar tiempo al Uchiha de responder. Obito no tuvo más opción que teletransportarse a pesar de que su chakra ea peligrosamente bajo.

Las heridas que recibió eran preocupantes, ninguna demasiado obvia pero no tenían que serlo para que Obito supiera que no tenía mucho tiempo. Los ninja de Ame parecían confundidos por sus habilidades y después de teletransportarse por segunda vez, estaban inseguros de cómo atacar. Él divisó a Konan entre ellos y calculó el riesgo de acercarse y tomarla, era una idea estúpida pero las opciones se le agotaban. No había elección.

Se materializó a un lado de la kunoichi y la tomó por el cuello, ella no opuso verdadera resistencia porque estaba demasiado débil y provechó eso para abrirse camino entre los otros enemigos hasta que estuvo a una distancia más o menos segura. Ninguno de los ninja de la Lluvia se atrevió a insistir por temor a lo que pudiera hacerle a Konan y mantuvieron su distancia, en guardia pero sin atacar.

—Estúpida —gruñó Obito—, ¿dónde está el Rinnegan?

—No... No... —Konan no era capaz de decir más.

Estaba demasiado débil, y la única defensa que poseía en ese momento era no mirar a los ojos de Madara. Sin embargo era imposible, porque el Sharingan pudo más que su voluntad.

—¿Dónde está el Rinnegan? —insistió Obito.

—El santuario... La gran cúpula...

Era todo lo que él necesitaba, la arquitectura de la Lluvia era demasiado característica y la construcción de la que la kunoichi hablaba sobresalía por su peculiaridad. Obito se sintió estúpido por no haberlo notado antes. Soltó el cuerpo de la mujer y se preparó a rematarla, aún furioso por todo lo que implicaba su traición.

Al entender su intención, los otros ninja se apresuraron para detenerlo, y Obito se divirtió por ese suicida gesto de devoción. Antes de dar el golpe fatal se detuvo, pero no por los ninja de Ame sino por otra cosa, una mucho más —en apariencia— inofensiva.

—Espera —se escuchó una voz infantil—, ¿qué es lo que sabes de mi?

Si la situación no fuera ya tan bizarra, Obito se habría echado a reír al ver a Itachi avanzar hacia él sin aparente temor. Había cuerpos a su alrededor y tanto él como Konan mostraban las huellas de su combate, aún así, ese niño permanecía ecuánime. Comprendió por qué era una excelente idea ganar al chico para su causa, la posibilidad de encausar las habilidades de Itachi y tenerlo a su favor, era demasiado tentadora. Una enorme oportunidad para liberarse del verdadero Madara.

—Lo sé todo —murmuró—, la pregunta es cuánto quieres saber.

—Todo lo que sepas.

Obito soltó una risa.

—Vete —gruñó la mujer.

Obito le golpeó el costado y avanzó, el niño retrocedió pero no corrió. Obito estaba admirado de su necedad pero no perdió de vista que el tiempo estaba corriendo.

—Eres Itachi Uchiha, un rejuvenecido Itachi Uchiha. Estabas muriendo, por alguna razón Kisame no quiso que eso pasara, y halló a alguien que pensó que la ünica forma de salvarte era devolverte algunos años, muchos años. Naciste en Konoha y eres uno de los úlitmos Uchiha vivos. Y si vienes conmigo, te diré más —finalizó extendiendiendo una mano.

Al final hubo un silencio absoluto, como si no sólo Itachi procesara las palabras.

—¿El fin justifica los medios? —preguntó el niño.

Konan supo que la pregunta era para ella, se esforzó para ponerse de pie, intercambiaron la mirada por un momento. El Sharingan en los ojos de él no era tan perturbador como la firmeza de su mirada, ella creyó entender, y no le gustó pero supo que no había verdaderas opciones. Sólo asintió.

Obito sonrió cuando el niño le tomó la mano, teletransportó a ambos hasta el sitio que Konan le había dicho. Ahí divisó de inmediato los dos cuerpos, se acercó y torció la boca al ver la sonrisa burlona de Nagato, aún muerto se burlaba de él.

—El Rinnegan posee el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y con eso...

—El poder de controlar a voluntad todos los Bijuu —completó Itachi.

—Sí, el poder de controlarlos —rió Obito—. No has cambiado, recuerdo los días en Konoha, desde entonces decían que eras un genio.

Obitó notó que Itachi lo veía de un modo distinto.

—¿Cuántos años tenía cuando iba a morir?

—Creo que veintiuno.

Vio al niño asentir y algo en eso no le agradó, pero no insistió. Se acercó a los cuerpos, en un rápido movimiento tomó los ojos y deposito cada uno en un frasco con líquido conservador, los cuales guardó en una bolsa de su capa. Regresó la mirada al chico.

—Supongo que es hora de irnos.

Itachi asintió y se acercó, lo miró directo a su ojo.

—Eres Madara, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo...

El instinto hizo que Obito reaccionara y al parecer Itachi sintió lo mismo, ambos se alejaron al sentir un ataque aproximarse. No le sorpendió ver a Konan, la sorpresa fue ver a Kisame, estaba seguro que lo había inutilizado lo suficiente como para que no fuera molestia por un tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí idiota? —siseó Hoshigaki— Se suponía que eras listo. ¿No sabes quién es él?

—Claro que lo sabe Kisame, por eso decidió ir conmigo. Al final la familia es lo único en lo que puedes confiar.

—Es una pena que la relación laboral haya acabado de este modo Madara.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo.

Ambos hablaban con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo se preparaban para atacar; a pesar de su estado herido y bajos niveles de chakra.

—Está bien Kisame —intervino Itachi y se acercó a Obito—. Parte de lo que dice es verdad.

El Uchiha mayor asintió complacido.

—Vamos entonces.

Lo que siguió ninguno de los adultos lo vio venir, aprovechando la corta distancia y el descuido de Obito, Itachi arrebató los frascos con los ojos de Nagato y se alejó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor, entre divertido y furioso.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que me conociste en Konoha, si eres Madara? —cuestionó el chico.

Obito apretó los dientes, no supo qué le enojaba más, el ultraje o la amenaza de ser descubierto.

—No subestimes la importancia de tu posición niño. Tu potencial es grande, pero mi interés en ti no supera mis planes. Así que si valoras tu vida y quieres aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad, detendrás esta estupidez.

Kisame estaba sorprendido del control de la situación que el chico estaba demostrando, al grado de poner a Madara en esa posición. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a acabar todo, porque era jugar con fuego… aunque los Uchiha dominaban el fuego.

Konan había llegado acompañada de varios ninja, pero mantuvieron su distancia al ver el escenario, sólo Kisame se había animado a acercarse. La kunoichi no tenía energías para nada, y al contemplar el estado de las cosas comprendió que las intenciones de Itachi eran la única posibilidad que tenían de dar un golpe a los planes de Madara. Él le había preguntado si el fin justificaba los medios, la misma pregunta que le había hecho alguna vez cuando ella le contó de la historia de Ame. Interrumpir los planes de Madara justificaba la destrucción de los ojos de Nagato.

—¿Y? —preguntó Obito acercándose amenazadoramente—, ¿eres el genio que todos claman o un estúpido suicida?

En respuesta Itachi levantó una mano sujetando uno de los frascos, dejando clara su intención si el otro Uchiha se acercaba más. Mas Obito estaba seguro de su posición en ese juego de voluntades. Dio un paso, y en respuesta Itachi lanzó el frasco y con su pie terminó el trabajo.

Al escuchar el vidrio quebrarse y la exclamación de furia de Madara, Konan cerró los ojos, aún incapaz de asimilar que Itachi sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aunque ella misma lo había aceptado.

La sorpresa hizo que Kisame reaccionara tardíamente, y para cuando trató de intervenir, Madara ya había arrebatado el otro frasco de la mano de Itachi, y le sujetaba la mano, con tal fuerza que juró escuchar los huesos crujir, la exclamación de dolor del niño fue la confirmación.

—Ahora, aquí todo termina.

El espadachín trató de adelantarse a lo que sabía Madara haría en su arranque de furia pero no era tan rápido, no cuando aún cargaba con las secuelas de su reciente pelea con el Uchiha. Apretó los dientes al comprender que no podría hacer nada, y que la nueva vida de Itachi terminaría ahí. Vio a Madara arremeter y después retroceder asustado mientras soltaba a Itachi.

Reconoció las llamas negras de Amaterasu, que habían respondido al momento de desesperación de Itachi, y ahora abrasaban el brazo de Madara, quien al parecer conocía la técnica porque sabía que la única forma de eliminarlas era arrancarse el brazo.

—¡Muévete! —gritó Kisame a Itachi y se colocó en posición de combate.

Itachi avanzó torpemente hasta él, por alguna razón tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía pronto al colapso, no pudo llegar hasta Konan se quedó sin energía a un lado, Kisame lo sujetó con un brazo y blandió a Samehada con el otro, seguro de lo difícil que sería si Madara decidía pelear pero también de que Itachi estaba al borde de la consciencia, había usado del Mangekyo.

Decir que Obito estaba furioso era decir poco, pero no había llegado hasta donde estaba hundiéndose en sus odios —o no del todo—, y la revelación del Mangekyo de Itachi fue una maldición y una ventana de oportunidad. En ese momento no podía hacer más, pero decidió que Itachi no era una causa perdida, y que sería muy valioso a largo plazo —o quizá no tanto— si lo ganaba para su causa.

—Decidiste entonces, pero decidiste mal niño. Quizá recobraste algunos años, pero jamás recuperarás tu vida. Al final, te darás cuenta que soy el único camino que te queda. Porque tú, Uchiha Itachi, jamás encontrarás lo que tan desesperadamente buscas, en ningún sitio hallarás lo que te encargaste de eliminar, lo sé y pronto lo sabrás. Haz perdido tu lugar en el mundo. Tú, parricida, asesino de su sangre, traidor y criminal, el mundo lo sabe y no olvida, y si lo hace, me encargaré de recordárselos.

Las palabras fueron las indicadas para causar el impacto que Obito deseaba, vio a los ninja que acompañaban a Konan mirarse entre sí, y al niño sujetar casi con desesperación a Kisame. Admitió que estaba orgulloso de su discurso, nunca fue muy elocuente pero solía tener momentos de brillantez. Por ahora no quedaba hacer más, sonrió y se esfumó, consciente que el camino ahora era más complicado pero se había creado una nueva posible ruta.

.

El día siguiente no fue sencillo, Konan y la aldea tuvieron que lidiar con las secuelas de la ira de Madara. La destrucción no fue mucha, los muertos tampoco pero sí hubo una considerable cantidad de heridos y un shock generalizado.

Konan dejó que su grupo de consejeros se hiciera cargo de la aldea mientras ella se recuperaba de sus heridas, no dejó su casa durante todo el día, Itachi tampoco, ni siquiera salió de su habitación y Konan respetó eso, del mismo modo que hizo con la decisión de Kisame de quedarse en la Torre de Pain y recibir sólo ayuda médica.

Al otro día Konan decidió que un día en cama era suficiente indulgencia y —contra las súplicas de Mayumi, su médica en jefe— se dispuso a retomar sus responsabilidades. Su primer parada fue el cuarto de Itachi, notó con preocupación que no había tocado la comida que ella ordenó le fuera dejada, torció la boca, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió al recibir permiso de entrar, parecería que estaba dando mucha importancia al niño pero era consciente que ése era el momento en que Itachi debía ser más vulnerable. La verdad le había sido dicha a medias, y con poco tacto, ahora era sólo cuestión que el chico investigara un poco y uniera cabos para que todo quedara develado.

Para sorpresa de Konan, Itachi se alistaba para salir, como lo hacía cada mañana, al encuentro de su equipo. Entre admirada y confundida, decidió no tocar el tema de lo dicho el día anterior.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

Cuando Madara le arrebató el segundo frasco a Itachi le había sujetado la mano izquierda con tal fuerza que le rompió cuatro dedos. Los médicos le atendieron y aunque su mano fue parcialmente inmovilizada, Mayumi aseguró que no era necesario ningún reposo extremo, y al parecer Itachi había decidido igual que Konan, que un día de descanso bastaba y restar importancia a lo ocurrido. La idea le reforzó el pensamiento que Itachi había aceptado sus palabras, y que —aunque ya tenía un vistazo de la verdad— olvidaría la necia idea de saber su pasado y construirse un presente.

—Mejor, comeré algo e iré con Teijo-san y nuestro sensei.

Konan fue incapaz de suprimir su sonrisa.

—Mei debe haber terminado, desayunemos juntos.

Desayunaron, Itachi le preguntó tímidamente por su estado y ella le aseguró que también ya estaba mejor. Después él se despidió y le informó que iría después a ver a Kisame en la Torre. Konan no objetó nada, le deseó buen día y lo despidió. A ella le tomó un poco más alistarse para su día.

Primero recorrió la zona más afectada, y repasó las medidas tomadas, después visitó a algunos de los heridos y familiares de los muertos. Cerca del medio día reconoció que quizá se había excedido y regresó a casa. Mayumi jamás se separó de su lado. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Itachi.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada —replicó Itachi tranquilamente—, Rinji-sensei dijo que necesitaba más descanso, que regresara a casa.

Konan levantó una ceja, conocía bien a Rinji Ichinori, eso no sonaba a algo que él hubiera dicho. Miró con atención al niño que leía en la sala pero no presionó.

—¿Qué dices si vamos a comer con Kisame?

El asentimiento entusiasta de Itachi fue indicativo de que todo estaba bien —o tan bien como se podía—.

Juntos fueron a la Torre donde Kisame hacía lo mejor que podía con la comida que había encontrado, Konan se sintió levemente culpable porque había olvidado reabastecer las alacenas, aún así, y dadas su condiciones, casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki eran capaces de alimentarse valiéndose de lo que tuvieran a la mano.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la forma en que se saludaron, habría dicho que era extraño, pues sólo hubo algunos asentimientos y ninguna palabra. Después vino la comida y el ambiente no cambió. No era extraño, porque ellos así estaban acostumbrados.

No hubo ningún incidente ni nada que indicara que Itachi hubiera sido afectado por las palabras de Madara, lo que fue un nuevo motivo de admiración para Kisame y Konan, que esperaban algún posible colapso o algo, cualquier cosa, no una actitud de completa normalidad —o lo que podía llamarse normalidad en esta versión de Itachi—. Después Kisame e Itachi entablaron una conversación sobre los países que había alrededor y la futura posibilidad de que el chico acompañara al mayor en algún viaje.

Poco más tarde Konan decidió que era hora de regresar, Itachi se quedó más tiempo en la Torre después de prometer que regresaría antes de que oscureciera. Konan salió con una pequeña sonrisa, confiada que todo iría para mejor.

.

No fue así.

.

Durante los siguientes días no hubo ningún cambio significativo en la rutina. Itachi salía temprano al encuentro con su equipo, ella a atender los asuntos de la aldea y Kisame, él sólo se quedaba en la torre, al parecer sus heridas habían sido más complicadas de lo que imaginó, eso o el espadachín había decidido tomarse vacaciones y decidir para después qué iba a hacer con su vida.

Para el octavo día después de la visita de Madara. Konan comenzó a notar los primeros signos de anormalidad en Itachi. La única comida que compartían era la cena, y ella aprovechaba para hacerle preguntas de su día, las respuestas nunca eran muy largas pero le daban suficiente información para hacer un seguimiento de los trabajos del equipo del chico. Sin embargo esa noche, Itachi dijo algo que atrajo la atención de la kunoichi.

—Fuimos a la barranca de Urma-du, Rinji-sensei dijo que comenzaríamos el entrenamiento de elementos mañana.

Konan asintió lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su extrañeza. La barranca de Urma-du era un sitio de entrenamiento avanzado, definitivamente no el lugar indicado para el joven equipo de Itachi, conocía bien al sensei y no era tan inconsciente como para llevar a los niños ahí. Un incómodo pensamiento echó raíz en su cabeza: Itachi le estaba mintiendo.

No preguntó más, asintió y cambió el tema a Kisame, Itachi seguía yendo las tardes a visitar al ninja de Kiri. Se preguntó si él habría notado algo extraño en la conducta del chico, definitivamente él lo conocía mejor que ella.

A la mañana siguiente, ansiosa por saber qué estaba pasando, envió un clon de papel a seguir al Uchiha, Uno bastante discreto para que el otro no se diera cuenta.

Itachi no fue al punto de encuentro con su equipo, ni a ningún sitio que ella pudiera adivinar, sobre todo porque la mayor parte de su camino la hizo entre callejones y sombras, hasta una de las zonas abandonadas de la aldea, donde la destrucción de la guerra había hecho inhabitable toda construcción. Ahí lo vio sacar un rollo, después de un pase de sellos conjuró más rollos, claro, mientras otros guardaban armas en los rollos de invocación, Itachi guardaba más rollos.

Al parecer los rollos eran de contenido variado, mientras que unos eran información, otros explicaban técnicas. El resto de la mañana el niño la pasó leyendo o practicando las técnicas que los rollos explicaban. Konan identificó que esos rollos provenían de la biblioteca de la Torre, se molestó por el hecho de que Itachi los tomara sin permiso, pero también se preguntó si el chico había decidido que el entrenamiento que recibía con su equipo no le servía. Rinji le había dicho que Itachi necesitaría lecciones particulares para que tuviera un progreso real, sus habilidades superaban a las de sus compañeros pero eso no significaba que debiera abandonar a su equipo, porque era claro que necesitaba aprender a socializar y trabajar con otros. Konan concluyó que Itchi se había cansado del lento progreso con su equipo y decidió tomar su entrenamiento en sus propias manos.

La verdad resultó ser un poco más complicada —y preocupante—. Cuando llegó la hora en que habitualmente el equipo terminaba su entrenamiento, Itachi reunió sus cosas y fue de regreso. A esa hora, la población de Ame abarrotaba las calles y llegó un punto en que Itachi recorrió una de esas calles repletas de gente. Al parecer subestimó el poder de las palabras de Madara y la memoria de la gente de Ame. Sin duda los ninja que estuvieron con ella en el incidente con el Uchiha habían contado a otros lo que Madara dijo, y ahora Ame sabía quién era en verdad Itachi, y —niño o no— recordaban de qué era capaz y qué había hecho. La gente se hizo a un lado apenas lo vieron. Los murmullos acompañaron todo el camino de Itachi, entre expresiones sorprendidas, algunas amenazas y comentarios desagradables, el chico se abrió paso hasta la Torre. Desapareció su clon cuando Itachi entró a la Torre.

Konan se apresuró a terminar sus pendientes y subió a donde Kisame habitaba desde unos días atrás. Imaginó que encontraría a Itachi con él, pero el espadachín ni siquiera lo había visto, ella le contó lo que había visto ese día y sus propias conclusiones. Con una idea clara de dónde podía estar, ambos fueron a la biblioteca, donde —en efecto— encontraron al niño rodeado de volúmenes y rollos. Al parecer Itachi había aprovechado el hecho de que casi nadie visitaba ese lugar, y lo había convertido en su refugio todos esos días.

—Itachi —llamó Konan—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Leo, estudio —replicó calmadamente.

—Sí, pero pensé que estarías con tu equipo o en casa…

Itachi frunció el ceño y bajó la vista, Konan estaba por insistir pero Kisame intervino.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comer? Justo estaba por comenzar.

La kunoichi y el Uchiha miraron al ninja de Kiri, quien no esperó por ninguna respuesta y salió. Kisame sonrió cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados del niño y los irritados de la mujer. Realmente no sabía qué estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que había reconocido ese gesto en Itachi, y que si dejaba que Konan siguiera insistiendo en obtener respuestas, sólo iba a obtener lo contrario.

Esta vez, la comida no tuvo ningún parecido a las anteriores, Itachi parecía empeñado en desaparecer, y era claro que Konan estaba molesta. Kisame sólo estaba preocupado porque sentía que nada iba a acabar bien.

—¿No fuiste con tu equipo hoy, Itachi-san? —preguntó Kisame calmadamente.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —fue turno de Konan, aunque ella si infligió un poco de fuerza en su voz.

Sólo hubo otra negación.

—Itachi.

A la insistencia de Konan, Itachi sólo frunció más el ceño y se enfocó en el piso, dejando claro que no pensaba responder. Kisame escuchó a la mujer gruñir y se preguntó por qué estaba en esa situación. Lidiando con un niño necio y una kunoichi irritada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Konan con un tono más suave.

Aún así el chico se tomó su tiempo para responder, y se negó a mirarlos.

—Es diferente —el niño hizo una pausa—, Rinji-sensei ya no quiere entrenarme.

El shinobi de Kiri y la kunoichi intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían que las palabras de Madara tendrían su impacto en Itachi y los habitantes de la aldea, pero sin duda no estaban preparados para lidiar con eso, de este modo.

—No deberías dejar que eso te agobie. Mañana iré con Renji, le pediré respuestas y…

—¿Y después qué? —preguntó Itachi con un inusual tono irritado— Teijo-san me teme, no es el único, nadie quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

Otra mirada entre Konan y Kisame, ellase preguntó por qué tenía que estar pasando todo eso, ahora que Nagato había muerto pensó que sus únicos problemas vendrían de Amegakure.

—Podemos encontrar una solución.

—No para lo que hice —murmuró el chico—, lo que era.

Konan entendió que lo que Itachi había estado leyendo era sobre lo relacionado a su pasado, que aunque no había mucha información en la biblioteca de Ame, sin duda había algo sobre la masacre Uchiha.

—Pero eso fue el pasado —trató de razonar Kisame.

—Pero lo hice yo.

—Sí y no —dijo ella.

—Aún así era yo.

Konan soltó un suspiro mientras negaba, Kisame apretó los dientes, e Itachi siguió sin querer mirarlos. Los dos estaban de acuerdo que si al menos fuera un niño menos _inusual_ todo sería mucho más sencillo. En ese momento no trataban de razonar con un inseguro niño de siete años, sino con un confundido chico que sabía más de lo que debería, razonaba más rápido y profundamente que —quizá— ellos mismos y, sin duda, no asimilaba la magnitud de su situación, ni su lugar en el mundo.

La realidad finalmente había golpeado a Itachi. ¿Y ahora qué?

Konan se estremeció cuando vio a Itachi temblar. Todos los fundamentes sobre los que había tratado de asentar esa nueva forma de vida, se sacudieron; ella había creído —ingenuamente— que toda la situación no era tan devastadora para el Uchiha, ahora veía cuán equivocada estaba. Itachi siempre había sido bueno mintiendo, al parecer era una habilidad que poseía desde niño.

—No podemos seguir así, Itachi-san —declaró Kisame—, ¿qué propones hacer?

Kisame —a diferencia de Konan—, no había creído el acto de indiferencia de Itachi, sabía que le afectaba aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto. Su resistencia sin duda era admirable.

—Yo… —comenzó el menor, pero no pudo acabar.

Konan vio cómo el nudo en la garganta del niño le impedía hablar, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero por necedad el chico se negaba a dejarlas caer.

—¿Por qué no dormimos aquí y mañana hablaremos?

Itachi asintió y se puso de pie sin decir más, se alejó casi corriendo. Los dos shinobi se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

—Esto no va a funcionar, ahora que lo saben, la Lluvia no será indulgente con él. Quizá no se atrevan a agredirlo, pero no lo recibirán con brazos abiertos —sentenció Konan.

Eso era de esperarse con cualquiera de Akatsuki, que nunca había sido realmente parte de la aldea. Los habitantes de la Lluvia conocían a los miembros y les temían por igual, pero las cosas funcionaban porque ellos no tenían razón para relacionarse con gente de la aldea ni éstos con ellos. No esperaba que eso tuviera que ocurrir, y —como imaginó— la aldea no respondió satisfactoriamente. Ciertamente no los culpaba, la mayoría en Akatsuki había hecho cosas detestables, pero el caso de Itachi era todavía peor, pues si el asesinato de un maestro, un aliado o un superior eran despreciables, el matar a la familia era un tema tabú, una abominación, y aún con toda la larga carrera de Itachi en Akatsuki, nada se acercaba siquiera a su crimen cometido en su vieja aldea, y no importaba si era la Lluvia, Konoha o cualquier otra, donde fuera, el parricidio era una aberración.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? —gruñó Kisame— éste es el único sitio donde puede estar.

—Era, ahora no será el más seguro —replicó Konan.

—Pues nos hemos quedado sin opciones.

—Tal vez debiste haber pensado en eso antes.

Kisame frunció el ceño y se puso de pie con violencia.

—¿Y dejar que agonizara?, ¿que terminara siendo comida de Zetsu? Disculpas por no dejar que mi compañero tuviera una muerte miserable, por creer que merecía al menos una oportunidad de vivir.

Konan miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada de sus palabras.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Como sea, no puedo tenerlo bajo vigilancia todo el día, él mismo no permitirá —ni tolerará— vivir resguardado.

—No hay muchos sitios a los que pueda ir de cualquier modo.

—El problema es que ya no hay sitio seguro para él.

—¿Y entonces qué?

Konan cerró los ojos sólo para después abrirlos y mirar al ninja de Kiri directamente. Eso no le gustó a Kisame.

—Tal vez no haya un lugar en donde no corra peligro, pero si está con alguien que lo mantenga lejos de riesgo, estará bien.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

—Los dos sabemos que no vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí, que no importa cuanto quiera que te quedes a vivir aquí y me ayudes con los problemas de Ame, que ni siquiera importa si no sabes qué vas a hacer ahora con tu vida, ya lo dijiste, no vas a atarte a una aldea. Así que si… cuando decidas irte, te llevas a Itachi, un tiempo, mientras aplaco los ánimos aquí, y pueda volver…

La idea no era descabellada, carecía de tacto pero no de sentido, aún así no le gustó a Kisame.

—Como imaginarás, eso no es lo que planeaba cuando decidí traicionar a Madara.

—Tampoco es lo que yo esperaba cuando Pain murió y ofrecí mi alianza a Konoha.

El entendimiento era claro para ambos, ellos tenían sus planes, tan improvisados, inseguros o a corto plazo como fueran, en ningún momento contemplaron a un pequeño Uchiha en ellos.

—Lo pensaré, ahora sólo quiero dormir —gruñó Kisame y salió.

Konan soltó un suspiro y miró por la ventana, aún no era noche pero el día había acabado para ellos. Mañana, mañana trataría de dar una solución temporal para entonces sí, tener un escenario mejor preparado.

.

Aunque nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

.

Itachi escuchó la plática y posterior discusión. Regresó a su habitación con la mente nublada, un nudo en la garganta y una inevitable comprensión.

Trató de negar aquella comprensión pero no pudo: no podía quedarse en Amegakure, ni estar con Konan y Kisame.

Sin proponérselo, los planes comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, y en poco tiempo se halló detallando uno lo suficientemente sólido.

Antes del amanecer, Itachi había empacado lo necesario y dejaba la Torre y la aldea, a través del túnel salió de Ame sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tenía la cabeza repleta de pensamientos, contradiciéndose entre sí, luchando contra la idea de dar media vuelta y regresar, convenciéndose que no tenía ningún derecho a complicar la vida de Konan y Kisame, que ella tenía una obligación con su aldea —así se lo había dicho—, y que él no planeaba atarse a nada —también se lo había dicho—. Dejó una carta, agradeciendo todo y disculpándose, advirtiendo además que ese hombre no era Madara. Para eso no tenía más pruebas que su razonamiento, ese hombre le dijo que lo había conocido en Konoha pero si de verdad fuera Madara, habría sido demasiado viejo, y sin duda más de uno se habría dado cuenta.

Su capacidad de razonamiento era una de las cosas que le habían permitido seguir adelante todo ese tiempo, sin dejarse abatir por el peso de su realidad.

Su mente era como un eterno zumbar de ideas y pensamientos, que en raras ocasiones se confundían entre sí, Rinji le había dicho que gracias a eso era capaz de pensar diversas cosas a la vez y nunca verse superado por un sólo pensamiento, como muchos, que ante el miedo o la inseguridad se quedaban paralizados. Él siempre iba algunos pasos adelante.

No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando comenzó a amanecer. así llegó a un pequeño pueblo. Caminó por las calles primero con lentitud, después con urgencia, al final casi corría. Las esporádicas miradas que le fueron dirigidas las sintió acusatorias y amenazantes, su corazón latió aprisa mientras trataba de tranquilizarse repasando el kunai que llevaba oculto.

No se detuvo sino hasta que estuvo a buena distancia del pueblo. Nadie lo siguió, nadie lo llamó.

Era una pequeña colina, cubierta de suave pasto y árboles dispersos, el sol comenzaba a elevarse y el viento soplaba. Se recostó para recuperar la respiración, tomó un poco de agua de lo que empacó y miró con atención las nubes moverse con lentitud, mecidas por el viento.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que otros supieran de su estado y comenzaran a buscarlo… no tenía miedo de eso —trató de convencerse—, pero sí estaba aterrado de no saber qué hacer.

Cuando despertó en aquella cueva, le agobiaba no saber nada de su historia, ahora que sabía _algo,_ se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor no saber.

Una breve picazón en los ojos le hizo incorporarse al frente. Se talló los ojos con frustración con su mano sana.

Jaló aire repentinamente.

La verdad finalmente lo golpeó, ya no pudo evitar aceptar su situación, _no_-Madara tenía razón: había perdido su lugar en el mundo. No ahora, no cuando dejo Amegakure, sino desde que ese hombre, Kabuto, hizo lo que hizo con él, cuando pasó de un ninja moribundo a un niño amnésico. Había tratado de vivir aferrado a una mentira, pero era claro que no iba a durar.

No era un ninja de Amegakure, había sido un ninja de Konoha… pero ya no era nada de eso.

De pronto, las pocas lágrimas se convirtieron en un torrente y dejó de tratar de detenerlas, dejó caer ambas manos sobre sus piernas. Un sollozo y luego un gemido, sus manos temblaban y su respiración se complicaba. Lloró como no lo había hecho desde que mató a aquel hombre en el pueblo.

Su mente se debatió entre sus dos personalidades. Una demasiado lúcida, capaz de entender y razonar la gravedad —la miseria— de su situación, y la otra —a la vez— tan infantil, ansiosa y temerosa, incapaz de pelear contra la esperanza y el deseo de un lugar seguro.

Porque entender y aceptar no son lo mismo.

oooo

Litost: Estado de tormento ante la comprensión de la miseria propia.

* * *

Como que echaba de menos escribir angst, ¿se notó? :P

Gracias por leer. :)


	5. Saudade

Cinco **Saudade**_  
_

oooo

_Saudade _[Palabra de origen portugués]

o o o o

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que fue una soberana tontería haber dejado Ame, pero tampoco le tomó mucho a Itachi el decidirse. Puede que fuera un genio pero también era un niño endemoniadamente orgulloso, testimonio de su yo pasado que aprendió a no confiar ni depender de nadie.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron demasiado complicados . Durante ese tiempo aprendió —o reaprendió— lo que, en su momento, entendió cuando dejó Konoha después de la masacre Uchiha: que estaba solo. Y con esa comprensión vinieron otra pléyade de emociones y razonamientos; aquella mañana en las afueras del pueblo no fue la última vez que lloró, pero para ese cuarto día, cuando la comida se le había acabado se dijo que debía hacer algo.

Trató de buscar algo de comer, pero ya que su necedad y paranoia lo habían hecho mantenerse lejos de los pueblos, ahora estaba rodeado sólo de terreno rocoso y desolado, sin esperanza de encontrar algo para aplacar su hambre. En vez de llorar se puso a pensar. Razón sobre emoción. El llanto era consolador pero no le iba a dar comida constante ni un techo.

No sería difícil buscar un pueblo, pero vivir en las calles y alimentarse sólo de cosas encontradas o robadas, no le parecía nada atractivo, aunque tampoco era que las opciones reales fueran muchas.

Era ya noche, hizo un fuego y se dedicó a pensar, esperando que eso le hiciera olvidar el hambre.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —dijo una voz en la oscuridad de pronto.

Itachi se giró con urgencia, kunai en mano, el Sharingan activo y una incómoda sensación en el pecho tras haber sido tomado por sorpresa de ese modo… otra vez, porque reconoció la voz, era Kabuto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo al entender que el otro no pretendía atacarlo. Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho.

—Ya te dije, veo que estás en necesidad y yo puedo ayudarte.

—No mientas.

—No creo que tengas muchas opciones, ¿puedes darte el lujo de decidir?

—Sí.

Kabuto sonrió con fuerza, su ambición de hacerse de ese pequeño Uchiha de pronto fue superada por su admiración.

—No te preocupes, no puedo forzarte, aún, a nada, no tengo tiempo para obligarte a ir conmigo, pero necesito que estés vivo para cuando tenga tiempo para ti. Así que te ofrezco esto —dijo extendiéndole un rollo y un envoltorio con comida—. En ese mapa están marcadas los lugares sin un gobierno establecido, apuesto que sabrás qué hacer con ello.

—Yo no puedo...

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre seguir tus instintos? ahora te digo que sí los escuches, pero no olvides que tu mente sigue siendo tu mejor arma.

Itachi lo miró inquisitivamente, Kabuto quiso carcajearse, divertido con la idea de la clase de conversación que podrían tener, si la guerra no estuviera a punto de estalla, si el niño no estuviera huyendo y él dem asiado ocupado con sus asuntos.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Ya te dije, no puedo permitir que mueras antes de que tenga tiempo para encargarme de ti, además tengo curiosidad sobre lo que harás. Ahora debo irme.

El chico no hizo ningún movimiento por despedirle, y Kabuto desapareció, consciente que cuando volviera a encontrarlo, el niño estaría en una posición mucho más segura y quizá, hasta amenazante para él, pero eso sólo hacía más emocionante la idea de ganarlo para su causa.

Gracias a la comida, esa noche pudo dormir más tranquilo, si la racionaba bien no tendría que preocuparse por comida por unos dos días.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi cambió de ruta. Aún no estaba seguro de qué pretendía Kabuto dándole ese mapa o qué iba a hacer una vez en alguna de esas pequeñas ciudades, pero supuso que era mejor que estar hambriento en medio de la nada.

Le tomó tres días llegar a una pequeña ciudad de nombre Kunimi que, de acuerdo al mapa, estaba al sur de Ame y a suficiente distancia como para que él pudiera estar tranquilo. Miró con atención las construcciones desgastadas, todo hablaba de los estragos de una larga guerra, como era prácticamente en todo el territorio del país. Moría de hambre pero no se permitiría un descanso hasta que no se sintiera completamente seguro, cosa que no ocurrió sino hasta después de tres horas de caminar por las calles, y entenderla un poco a través de bastante observación.

Finalmente decidió buscar un sitio donde comer. Agradeció mentalmente la insistencia de Konan de que guardara el dinero que había ganado en sus contadas misiones como genin, era poco pero le serviría por unos días mientras ideaba algo, ciertamente su mente ya había comenzado a gestar un plan.

Vio pasar a un par de chicos corriendo a toda velocidad como huyendo de alguien.

—Vándalos —escuchó decir a la mujer que atendía el puesto donde decidió comer.

—Estos parásitos —musitó otro hombre.

Itachi los miró con atención, había puesto un genjutsu sencillo en la gente a su alrededor para no levantar sospechas. Sonrió levemente, porque había encontrado la primera pista para construir un plan.

.

Después de ser escenario de guerras durante muchos años, casi la mitad del País de la Lluvia estaba sumida en la anarquía. Sin orden ni gobierno fijos, las bandas se disputaban el control, era una escalera de mando que nacía en grupos formados por chicos sin familia que hacían toda clase de trabajos —robos, asesinatos, espionaje, cobro de extorsiones, etc.— para los grupos de adultos con más poder. Estas bandas de adultos ofrecían protección y la posibilidad de un futuro mejor a estos chicos, quienes aspiraban a ser parte de las esferas del poder y salir de su miseria. Claro que sólo unos cuantos vivían los suficiente, y eran aún menos los que conseguían ese sueño anhelado.

Itachi había aprendido de la situación del País de la Lluvia en la Academia en Ame y leyendo en la biblioteca de Konan. Ahora viéndolo, no le fue difícil deducir que ésa era su única posibilidad, no era que le gustara la clase de actividades que realizaban, pero si conseguía que lo aceptaran en uno de esos grupos, tendría protección y sustento seguros, al menos en lo que decidía qué hacer con sí mismo.

Tras dos días de observación e investigación, supo que en Kunimi había un grupo hegemónico llamado los _Dragones azules_ que estaban bajo la protección de los _Dragones dorados_ y los _Dragones negros_, que eran grupos hermanos y controlaban casi toda la región. Había otros pequeños grupos pero de poca importancia.

Como era de esperarse, había muchos que querían formar parte del grupo —el cual tenía un nombre ridículo en su opinión—, pero sólo algunos eran aceptados después de un largo proceso de selección. Escuchó que habría pruebas en dos semanas, pero él no tenía tanto tiempo. El dinero se le había acabado, y el temor de que alguien lo encontrara —o lo reconociera— era cada vez mayor. Así que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

En sus días observando, fue testigo de dos eventos desagradables en los que un grupo de adultos acorralaba y atrapaba a alguno de los chicos de los _Dragones azules_ sin que nadie interviniera. No era difícil deducir para qué era esto, ni saber que los chicos que se llevaban no volvían, era una muestra de poder de los bandos contrarios, y la mera idea le aterraba.

Así que con medio y objetivo, puso manos a la obra.

La tarde de ese día, cuatro días después de su llegada a Kunimi y casi dos semanas tras su salida de Ame, se topó con un evento similar, tres hombres habían acorralado a un chico un poco mayor que él en un callejón, divisó a otros tres de su grupo que se limitaban a observar, sin duda deseosos de ayudar pero demasiado temerosos de ser ellos las víctimas. Recorrió con la mirada el terreno y decidió actuar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Corre! —exclamó tras lanzar un kunai contra uno de los hombres, al derribarlo abrió una ruta de escape.

El chico obedeció, pero al parecer no era demasiado brillante porque en vez de huir fue directo a donde estaban sus compañeros, lo cual dio oportunidad a los otros hombres para reaccionar y salir en su persecución hasta darles alcance. Itachi decidió intervenir directamente, de otro modo matarían a todos. Se interpuso entre los hombres y los otros chicos.

—Niño —dijo uno de los hombres—, ¿acaso no sabes quiénes somos? Si quieres salvar tu patética vida, lárgate.

Itachi no respondió, tomó otro kunai y los miró amenazante, ellos sólo rieron evidentemente no considerándolo una amenaza, pero Itachi no les dio oportunidad de hacer algo más, atacó de frente uno por uno hasta dejarlos inconscientes con una serie de golpes calculados. Era claro que ninguno de ellos poseía ninguna clase de entrenamiento, y aunque su mano aún no estaba en perfectas condiciones ya le era funcional.

Permaneció alerta unos segundos, y divisó a lo lejos a otros tres, sin querer arriesgarse a descubrir si podía contra ellos o no, miró al chico con ansiedad, y comenzó a correr, como imaginó, los demás lo siguieron. Doblaron esquinas y brincaron muros por unos cinco minutos hasta que creyeron estar a salvo. El chico al que ayudó lo miró con extrañeza.  
—Debemos irnos, Matsu —le urgió la única niña del grupo.

Itachi supo que era el momento de actuar, o perdería su oportunidad.

—Quiero unirme a su grupo —dijo simplemente.

La risa fue una respuesta que esperaba, pero que no necesariamente quería escuchar.

—¿Has oído? —rió el mayor—. Espera a las pruebas niño, tal vez para ese momento hayas recuperado la cordura. Vamos.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, Itachi no avanzó ni un paso tampoco dijo nada. Sólo los miró, sin querer reconocer el pánico que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, al imaginar los múltiples escenarios que vendrían si esos chicos rechazaban su petición.

—¿Matsu? —preguntó el mayor.

El aludido se había detenido, y veía a Itachi. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera, e Itachi lo siguió de inmediato, los otros tres protestaron pero decidió ignorarlos, si se dejaba llevar por su orgullo perdería todo.

Caminaron por al menos cuarenta minutos entre callejuelas y edificios abandonados, finalmente llegaron a un área que no había visto antes.

—Espera —dijo Matsu.

Después de un intercambio de palabras clave, las puertas de un derruido conjunto habitacional fueron abiertas. El primero en salir fue un chico un poco mayor, que engulló a Matsu en un gran abrazo mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien.

—Masao envió un mensaje, dijo que tú… que te habían… —musitaba ansioso el muchacho.

—Estoy bien Kouta —dijo Matsu—, sí me atacaron pero él me ayudó.

El mayor soltó a Matsu y se giró hacia Itachi, que se tensó sin saber qué esperar.

—Gracias.

Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba. Kouta se inclinó delante suyo y le extendió una mano, misma que él tomó con duda.

—Tienes mi gratitud por haber ayudado a mi hermano, le salvaste la vida. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

—Quiere unirse al grupo —murmuró Matsu.

Kouta lo miró con más detenimiento como pensando las palabras.

—Entonces no sólo tienes mi gratitud —dijo finalmente—, sino mi promesa de que tendrás un lugar en este grupo.

Las protestas fueron muchas, pero Kouta las ignoró y le invitó a entrar.

—Soy Kouta, y él mi hermano Matsu, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Teijo —dijo Itachi sin pensar.

—Teijo, bienvenido al hogar de los _Dragones azules _—Kouta hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Sé que el nombre es ridículo pero nosotros no lo elegimos.

Itachi asintió lentamente, sin poder suprimir una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario.

El sitio era un conjunto de casas improvisadas dentro de un gran edificio y un patio anexo. No vio a ningún adulto en su camino, asumió que los chicos mayores como Kouta eran los líderes. Llegaron hasta una pequeña casa que —era claro— era de Kouta y su hermano.

—Aquí es donde vivimos, y eres bienvenido a vivir aquí si te parece bien.

Observó al mayor con duda, dándose cuenta de cuánto se había desacostumbrado al trato amable de otros.

—Gracias —replicó quedamente.

.

Kouta tenía quince años, Matsu diez. Había pequeños niños de cuatro o cinco, los mayores no tenían más de diecisiete. A pesar de la bienvenida hostil, en poco tiempo el trato cambió, sobre todo cuando supieron que había estado en la academia ninja de Amegakure. Muchos hicieron preguntas pero Kouta les recordó que ahí nadie hacía preguntas, porque el pasado de cada uno no importaba, sólo el presente y lo que podían hacer.

Las preguntas cesaron. Las invitaciones comenzaron.

Primero a integrarse a la vida del campamento, después vinieron las que lo colocaban en las misiones, haciendo los trabajos encargados por los _Dragones mayores_, finalmente vinieron las invitaciones a jugar. Era risible, los juegos resultaron ser más complejos de entender para Itachi que la forma en que se ejecutaban las misiones. Eventualmente y, por primera vez desde que despertó en aquella cueva, creyó entender cómo era ser un niño como los demás, con risa espontánea y una actitud despreocupada. Era emocionante aprender nuevas técnicas ninja, pero correr detrás de una pelota tratando de depositarla en un sitio específico era… novedoso, intenso, espectacular… fantástico. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su niñez… su _otra_ niñez. ¿Se había divertido del modo en que se estaba divirtiendo ahora? …¿había motivos, oportunidades… con quién divertirse?

Se halló con una intriga que hasta ahora no había tenido, una duda… se había dicho que ya no quería saber detalles de su pasado, pero… sobre eso, sobre saber cómo había sido su vida antes de que —evidentemente— algo había ido terriblemente mal, quizá no sería tan malo saber. Aunque una cosa iba de la mano con otra, y _tratar_ de saber podía abrir una puerta.

Sonrió con tristeza. Se había convencido que sus recuerdos estaban en algún sitio en su cabeza, que era como si se hubieran quedado detrás de una puerta cuya llave había extraviado. Tras el suceso con no-Madara, se convenció que quizá era mejor dejarlos ahí, porque una cosa era que le dijeran lo que había hecho, y una muy distinta _recordarlo_.

El contexto y las condiciones eran muy distintas a Ame, pero las misiones no y la forma en que él las experimentaba tampoco, no le eran desagradables pero tampoco las halló entretenidas, incluso la violencia le era un tanto indiferente, aunque siempre tuvo el cuidado de no matar a nadie ni lastimarlos sin motivo, sólo en defensa.

Con un nombre distinto, y cuidadoso de no mostrar el verdadero nivel de sus habilidades, se mezcló bien entre los demás, o al menos lo suficientemente bien para no ser señalado tanto, porque sin duda, el hecho de poseer entrenamiento ninja lo hizo destacar un poco. Era un hecho conocido que los ninja —incluso los que se ganaban la vida como mercenarios— no perdían el tiempo en lugares como Kurini, por ello cualquiera con los conocimientos era valioso, Itachi incluso comenzó a enseñar algunas cosas básicas a otros.  
Todo iba bien, hasta que dejó de hacerlo.  
Cuando fueron casi cinco semanas desde su llegada, la habitual violencia en Kurini se recrudeció.

Hubo toda clase de rumores, unos de los más insistentes decían que había ninja tratando de imponer orden en las calles y erradicar los grupos criminales. Decían que venían de Ame, Iwa o Konoha.

La mera mención de la Aldea de la Hoja, le hizo entender a Itachi que tenía que irse, antes de que lo descubrieran. Como en Ame, no se detuvo —porque no se atrevió— a pensar en lo que dejaba, el miedo era más grande que la nostalgia.

En su urgencia por irse no tomó las precauciones necesarias, y Kouta lo descubrió antes de que pudiera dejar el campamento.  
—¿Qué haces, a dónde vas? —le preguntó aprisa, sorprendentemente no se le oía molesto.

Itachi se negó a verlo, avergonzado de ocultarle la verdad.

—No… no puedo quedarme —se forzó a decir.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que te gustaba estar aquí.

—No es eso… es… no...

—¿Entonces?, ¿es por lo que dicen de los ninja en las calles? Aquí estás seguro, los rumores eran falsos, los ataques comenzaron no porque haya ninja en las calles sino porque los líderes vienen, ¡conocerás a los líderes del grupo! apuesto que estarán muy interesados en conocerte —sonrió el mayor.

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron, la sonrisa despreocupada le recordó a Kisame y la preocupación por su bienestar a Konan. Había llegado a apreciar a Kouta casi tanto como a los otros dos; se dio cuenta que Matsu había resentido su cercanía con su hermano, por eso se propuso mantener su distancia y no crear problemas entre los hermanos pero en ocasiones no podía evitarlo, a veces pensaba lo fantástico que sería tener un hermano como Kouta, pero lo inútil de esos pensamientos le hacía desecharlos casi de inmediato.

—No importa, debo irme.

—¿Por qué? —insistió el mayor.

_Por que no estoy a salvo, porque ustedes tampoco, no mientras esté cerca. _

Itachi pensó en muchas formas de responderle, mentiras, verdades a medias, silencios... pero supuso que sólo había una única respuesta que sería clara y concisa. Volteó a verlo.

El Sharingan ardía en sus ojos.

.

Cuando sus padres murieron en un asalto a su vieja villa, Kouta se prometió que haría todo lo necesario para proteger a su hermano. Con los años y su llegada a los _Dragones_, amplió esa promesa a cualquiera que no podía protegerse a sí mismo. Él comprendía a los famosos _huérfanos de la Lluvia_, que habían reconstruido Amegakure y habían traído la paz. Aún no entendía cómo fue que se olvidaron del resto del país, pero se dijo que trataría de ser como ellos.

Cuando comprendió que tenía un Uchiha enfrente, Kouta vio oportunidad como cualquier otro, pero también vio a alguien que necesitaba —paradójicamente, quizá más que otros— protección.

Tomó al chico por los hombros, obligándolo a que le mirara directo a los ojos.

—Te prometo que tu secreto está seguro conmigo tanto como tú, pero prométeme que no harás una tontería, sólo puedo protegerte si sé donde estás.

—No es sólo esto —dijo _Teijo_ mientras desaparecía el rojo de sus ojos y lo veía.

—No importa —razonó Kouta.

—No dirías eso si supieras toda la verdad.

—Entonces dímela.

El chico lo miró unos segundos, después bajó la mirada, Kouta entendió que no le diría nada.

—Bien —dijo resignado—, pero prométeme que te quedarás aquí.

_Teijo_ asintió después de un largo momento en el que pareció razonar sus opciones.

Sólo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza, pero fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

No se dio cuenta que Matsu también había visto todo.

.

Tal y como Kouta había dicho, el incremento de la violencia se debió al hecho de que los líderes de los _Dragones_ iban a la ciudad, y los grupos rivales los enfrentaron pero la gresca había acabado con la victoria de los _Dragones_. La noticia causó revuelo en el campamento porque nunca habían estado juntos en Kurini, mucho menos en el campamento.

Sachio y Natsuko Ryū eran hermanos y líderes de los _Dragones_, Keijo estaba al frente de los _dorados_ y Natsuko de los _negros_, no era gente que uno quisiera encontrarse en la calle, pero Kouta no podía negar que sabían cómo hacer a sus subordinados felices. Ambos llegaron el campamento la mañana del día siguiente, y ordenaron preparar un festejo que inició por la tarde, pero él nunca había sido muy adepto a las fiestas, y se fue temprano a casa. No le extrañó no ver a Matsu, su hermano estaba molesto desde que convenció a _Teijo_ que se quedara, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero no le preocupaba mucho, Matsu siempre había sido demasiado celoso con él.

El hecho de que _Teijo_ fuera un Uchiha había sido una sorpresa, y aún le costaba creerlo, pero no había hecho nada más por pensar en cómo aprovecharlo, el mero hecho considerarlo le hacía sentir culpable. Tan sólo de pensar en la clase de vida que debió haber llevado hasta antes de llegar ahí, viniendo de la familia que venía, le causaba más conflicto porque sabía que aunque él no lo hiciera, en cuanto alguien más lo supiera, trataría de aprovechar a su favor al chico.

Al entrar notó el silencio. Esperaba que Matsu no estuviera, pero no esperaba no encontrar a _Teijo_. Desde que lo detuvo de irse se había vuelto más retraído. No se preocupó, sabía que el chico mantendría su promesa. Sonrió ante la idea de que el Uchiha aceptara integrarse por completo al grupo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, vio a Matsu entrar y cerrarla con fuerza, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado.

Matsu lo miró pero negó con la cabeza y corrió a su habitación donde volvió a cerrar la puerta con violencia. Kouta sólo suspiró.

Era entrada la noche cuando escuchó un llamado a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con uno de los acompañantes de los líderes, le dijo que debía acompañarlo, Kouta no discutió, debía obediencia a Sachio y Natsuko, y ya que ellos eran la llave para un mejor futuro para Matsu y él, no discuió. Asintió y estaba por salir cuando Matsu apareció, y corrió a él abrazándolo por la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero Matsu no respondió, miró al hombre como pidíendole permiso para llevarlo, él se encogió de hombros, dejando ver que no le importaba lo que hiciera. Inseguro de qué pasaba y con un mal presentimiento, siguió al hombre sin poder hacer que Matsu se quedara en casa.

Kouta no dijo nada mientras el hombre los guiaba, pero cuando llegaron al gran patio se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban afuera a pesar de la hora, y no parecía que siguieran festejando.

Vio a Natsuko y Sachio sobre una plataforma donde hasta no hace mucho había una gran mesa con comida. Tuvo un mal presentimiento pero siguió adelante. El hombre los guió entre la multitud hasta llegar al frente de la plataforma. Natsuko sonrió al verlo. Era una sonrisa cruel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con nosotros Kouta?

—Creo que te hemos tratado bien —dijo Sachio sin darle tiempo de responder—. Eres uno de los mejores, confiábamos en ti. Entonces si pudieras responderos por que es que ocultaste algo como esto de nosotros.

Matsu le tomó la mano, Kouta comprendió de qué se trataba todo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Niegas haber ocultado algo que nos beneficiará enormemente?

Antes de que Kouta pudiera contestar, Matsu habló.

—¡Mentí! —gritó su hermano—, ¡les mentí! Estaba celoso de la atención que mi hrmano le daba, y pensé que... que... que así podría deshacerme de él. Lo siento Kouta.

—¿Es mentira entonces? —dijo Sachio— díganme, porque este pequeño bastardo no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Admito que tiene valor —sonrió—. Aunque más bien, yo lo llamaría estupidez.

Dos hombres se acercaron con Teijo, tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, y rastros de sangre en la boca y la nariz, era claro que lo habían golpeado.

—Ya lo dijo mi hermano —exclamó Kouta sin quitar los ojos del Uchiha—. Fue sólo una mentira. Libérenlo.

—¿Sabes? —sonrió Natsuko— Conozco un modo de saber quién miente.

La sonrisa de la mujer era inquietante, Kouta pasó saliva. El hombre que había ido por ellos tomó de pronto a Matsu y le acercó un kunai a la garganta, Kouta sintió como si su lengua se hubiera paralizado no halló la forma de decirles que se detuvieran.

—Alto —se escuchó la voz de Itachi.  
Las miradas se posaron en él, tenía cerrados los ojos, y una expresión de derrota.

—No miente —musitó quedamente mientras los abría y mostraba su Sharingan.

Las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Itachi volvió a cerrar los ojos, conciente de lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora, ahora lo obligarían a trabajar para ellos. Ya comenzaba a echar de menos todo. Los abrió, ya sin el Sharingan repasó con atención a todos, percibió la sensación de triunfo y ambición de los hrmanos Ryū, la confusión de Matsu, la desolación de Kouta, y el horror generalizado de los demás. Lo mismo que Amegakure.

—Entonces es verdad.

Una voz grave dijo y se oyó un golpe, Natsuko cayó al suelo herida de muerte, lo misno ocurrió con los hombres que sujetaban a Itachi. Seis hombres enmascarados y encapuchados hicieron aparición, un séptimo no portaba ese atuendo, era un viejo con la mitad de la cara vendada .

—Escuché el rumor, pero no lo creí posible. Yo estuve ese día, nadie más quedó vivo. ¿Quién eres?

Itachi vio al recién llegado ordenar con un movimiento de mano que lo llevarán a él. Lo miró directo a los ojos, le faltaba uno pero cuando se concentró en la venda que le cubría su ausencia de ojo, algo le sacudió y su Sharingan apareció sin que él lo llamara.

.

En otro sitio, Naruto cayó de rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y comenzaba a toser insistentemente. Sakura corrió a su lado preguntándole qué le ocurría.

El rubio abrió la boca para contestar pero no fueron palabras lo que salió de su boca. Algo... algo... un pico, una cabeza, un ala, después dos, el ave graznó y salió volando. Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la kunoichi.

Naruto sólo pensó en Itachi.

.

Las llamas negras de Amaterasu ardieron sobre el hombre a un lado de Danzo y levemente sobre las vendas que cubrían la cara de éste, que aprisa las retiró, el otro hombre no fue tan rápido, y murió consumido por ellas.

Itachi y Danzo se miraron a los ojos, en el anciano hubo ambición y en el chico terror. Poco a poc Danzo creyó reconocer de quién se trataba, pero rompió el contacto visual porque el Sharingan de Shisui comenzaba a arder insoportablemente y parecía moverse con voluntad propia, se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirlo pues le fue imposible cerrar el ojo. El ardor crecía y crecía hasta que tuvo deseos de arrancarse el ojo robado. Volvió a ver al niño, como tratando de convencerse que estaba equivocado, la vista lo dejó estupefacto. Sobre el hombro del Uchiha había un cuervo, nada raro con él salvo por el momento en que se giró levemente y dejó ver un Sharingan, idéntico al que parecía haber enloquecido en su cuenca derecha.

—Shisui —gruñó mientras se cubría el ojo.

Sin pensar fue contra el ave pero ésta fue más rápida, lamentablemente Itachi no, y Danzo le sujetó con rudeza mirándolo con atención.

—Itachi… —dijo con descrédito.

Danzo hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres para que cubriera los ojos al chico, lo que menos necesitaba eran más de esas endemoniadas llamas, Itachi forcejeó pero había poco que pudiera hacer contra dos hombres mayores y él teniendo las manos atadas.

—No sé qué clase de maldición es ésta, pero te prometo que sabré aprovecharla, al máximo.

Más que una amenaza, esas palabras eran como una promesa de venganza, pero eso no fue lo que más aterró a Itachi, sino el momento en que sus ojos fueron cubiertos y quedó completamente desvalido, trataba de controlar el pánico naciendo en su pecho y las lágrimas en sus ojos, esa cubierta sobre sus ojos no era normal, podía sentirlo… _dolía_.

—Vamos —dijo Danzo.

Para ese momento se había desatado un caos, los demás huían aterrados. Sólo los hermanos permanecieron en su lugar. Kouta había visto todo sintiéndose más inútil que nunca, debatiéndose entre arriesgarse a ayudar al Uchiha —con la certeza de que no podría hacer nada— o dar la espalda y proteger a su hermano. Matsu le tomó la mano y le miró a los ojos, sin soltarlo asintió, diciéndole sin palabras que fuera, que hiciera lo que pudiera. Pasó saliva y asintió como dándose un valor que sabía no sentía, ¿qué oportunidad tenía? Adelantó unos pasos, abrió la boca.

—Alto.

Era la palabra que quería decir, pero su voz no poseía ese grueso timbre ni ese tono de imposición.

Todos se detuvieron ante la orden, pero más que por ella por quién la había dicho.

Itachi sintió cómo era liberado de los hombres que le sujetaban, y cómo alguien se colocaba a su lado. Danzo apretó los dientes con furia, mientras observaba a sus hombres retroceder al reconocer al recién llegado, Kisame sólo sonrió al ver todo el escenario, emocionado con la posibilidad de tener una buena pelea contra esos ANBU de Konoha, que no eran los agentes estándar, sino de Raíz, el _otro_ Itachi le habló de ellos y su líder.

El ninja de Kiri había estado siguiendo el rastro de Itachi, y había descubierto que su situación con ese grupo de niños era buena, quizá mejor que como fue en Ame, estaba convenciéndose de no intervenir, pero los sucesos de esa noche le obligaron a hacerlo. Se alegraba por eso.

—¿Estás bien, Itachi-san? —preguntó tratando de suprimir el tono de preocupación en su voz.

El chico asintió, tratando de verse convincente pero fallando terriblemente. Le quitó aprisa la extraña tela que le cubría los ojos, y la ligadura que ataba sus manos, después se concentró en los demás, preguntándose a quien debía atacar primero, los ninja de Raíz o la multitud de mocosos y hombres inútiles. Ambos eran una amenaza para el pequeño Uchiha, pero no era difícil saber quiénes eran una de temer.

Entregó un kunai a Itachi y lo miró.

—No te muevas de aquí.

Sujetó con firmeza a Samehada y comenzó a pelear contra tres de los ninja de Konoha. Quizá lo que debía hacer era tomar a Itachi y huir, pero esos ninja de Raíz volverían a atacar tarde o temprano, y Kisame Hoshigaki no huía de ninguna pelea.

Itachi permaneció inmóvil, aún sacudido por su reciente experiencia, escuchó un graznido detrás suyo y vio al cuervo que se había posado sobre su hombro, también vio a dos hombres de Sachio acercarse a él, tratando de aprovechar la confusión y atraparlo. El miedo pasó a ser ira, una furia que no entendía bien pero —se dio cuenta con pánico— estaba dispuesto a liberar. Miró el filo del kunai y sintió cómo su respiración se agitaba. Cuando atacó a los chicos mientras jugaban lanzando kunai, cuando mató a ese hombre, y lloró en el río, cuando escuchó las palabras de no-Madara, cuando vio la actitud de Renji, Teijo y toda Amegakure cambiar hacia él, cuando comprendió que Konan ni Kisame querían encargarse de él… en todos esos momentos se dijo que no quería matar a nadie, que no quería lastimar a nadie, si su yo pasado había sido lo que fue, lastimando y matando gente, se dijo que esta vez no lo haría, que haría las cosas de un modo diferente, por eso renegó de usar la violencia indiscriminada en las misiones con el grupo de Kouta, pero ahora comprendió que eso que quería negar era parte inherente de su mundo… de su persona. Si quería una vida, una posibilidad de cambiar su propia historia, tenía que asumir todo lo que eso implicaba. Acomodó el kunai en su mano, atacó y mató.

Kisame no se había divertido tanto en todo ese tiempo que llevaba siguiendo la pista de Itachi. había matado a tres de los agentes de Raíz, quedaban sólo dos y su líder que sin duda daría una batalla más interesante, pero sabía que no podía perder objetividad, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi había sido atacado mientras él peleaba, claro que no tuvo problemas en defenderse pero no podía arriesgarse a que hirieran al chico. Retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar junto al chico.

—Debemos irnos, Itachi-san.

Itachi miró a su alrededor, repasó las caras y todo el escenario, todo eso había ocurrido _por él_. Detuvo su contemplación en Kouta y Matsu que eran los únicos que seguían ahí, se concentró en el mayor, tratando de ignorar lo similar que era la mirada de Matsu a las que recibió en Ame después de no-Madara. El gesto de Kouta era distinto, vio extrañeza y temor como en los demás, pero también comprensión y aceptación, Kouta asintió. Itachi sonrió pero comenzó a llorar, también asintió.

—Vamos Kisame.

El ninja de Kiri lamentó la potencial gran batalla pero optó por seguir sus prioridades, puso a Samehada a su espalda y tomó con un brazo al Uchiha, que no se resistió ni dijo nada cuando lo levantó, de hecho hundió su cara en su hombro y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos —fingió que no estaba asustado por la reacción del niño— y se alejó dejando atrás la pequeña ciudad de Kurini.

Decidió detenerse un par de kilómetros más adelante, no bajó a Itachi de inmediato, el chico seguía apoyando su cabeza en su hombro… y abrazándole. Avanzó algunos minutos así hasta que con una voz débil Itachi le dijo.

—Está bien Kisame.

El chico bajó de Kisame y se sentó, el espadachín hizo lo propio, comenzó a limpiar a Samehada, en silencio, ninguno se animó a comentar siquiera lo sucedido.

—¿Quién es él, Itachi-san?

Itachi fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la pregunta del mayor, quien le señalaba al cuervo que estaba posado cerca de ellos, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Un amigo supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Me ayudó, y siento que lo conozco. Ese hombre lo llamó Shisui.

Itachi se dio cuenta de la extrañeza con la que lo veía Kisame.

—¿Qué?

—Supe de un Shisui Uchiha hace mucho tiempo, un ninja bastante bueno, murió antes de que te conociera, lo mencionaste un par de veces pero nunca dijiste mucho sobre él.

El espadachín esperaba una reacción triste en el niño, en vez de eso hubo una leve sonrisa y una mirada emotiva hacia el animal.

—Entonces supongo que me quedaré contigo—dijo Itachi entusiasmado—, te llamarás Shisui.

Como si el cuervo hubiera entendido todo —y estuviera de acuerdo—, graznó. El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos.

—Ya no puedo regresar a la Lluvia —dijo Itachi. Era una sentencia, una pregunta, una afirmación… todo a la vez.

—No por ahora —reconoció Kisame.

—Pero no quieres que sea un obstáculo en tu camino.

—No lo eres si hay un camino que tenga para recorrer.

El niño miró al mayor, éste distinguió un rastro de esperanza imposible de ocultar, mientras el chico vio la resolución en el otro. Kisame aceptaba a Itachi con él, _esperaba_ que viajara con él, siempre y cuando hubiera eso, un viaje, y no sólo los altos muros de la Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia. Konan estaba hecha para gobernar y guiar, para establecerse… Kisame no.

—Gracias Kisame.

.

Itachi decidió no pensar demasiado en Kurini ni Amegakure, sino concentrarse en lo que tenía por delante: viajar con Kisame.

Aunque no siempre podía evitarlo. Ambos lugares le generaban sentimientos contradictorios, porque se había divertido bastante ahí pero también había encontrado sufrimiento. Recordaba a Teijo, Matsu y Kouta con una sonrisa, y algunas lágrimas. Era extraño. A pesar de todo decidió que algún día regresaría a ambas. Hasta ahora eran los únicos dos lugares que conocía realmente, y aún sabiendo que no era bien recibido, como que les echaba de menos.

El cuervo graznó sobre su hombro, Itachi sonrió. No sabía de dónde había venido o por qué se había quedado con él, pero le hacía sentir más seguro y tranquilo, era una sensación de _familiaridad_. El cuervo, _Shisui_, comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, haciéndolo reír.

Al sonido de la risa, Kisame miró hacia atrás, al niño que caminaba con el cuervo sobre su hombro. El animal había resultado un apoyo útil pero bastante perturbador. Por su aspecto inocuo servía para saber qué había más adelante en su camino, pero eso no le restaba extrañeza, porque sin duda no era un cuervo normal, parecía entender todo lo que se le decía, además de que poseía ese Sharingan.

Kisame admitió que era agradable tener de acompañante al pequeño Uchiha, ahora que parecía haber aceptado su situación su comportamiento era notablemente distinto, al menos comparado con su jornada después de su cambio. Lo que sea que ocurrió en sus días en Kurini —Kisame decidió no preguntar— sin duda ayudó a que fuera más el niño que —en teoría— debería ser, pero Kisame sabía que no podía pedir más, no quería pedir más. Le agradaba que fuera así.

Se habían acoplado bien, a pesar de que la diferencia de edades y de todo en general, era más notable a la primera vez que Kisame conoció al Uchiha, no les tomó mucho acostumbrarse a esas diferencias.

Kisame había oído de la reunión de los Hokage en el País del Hierro, era perfecto que la hubieran hecho en un sitio tan alejado, eso le daba oportunidad de buscar un sitio seguro para establecerse mientras duraba la guerra. Si el inútil de Tobi era quien decía ser, sería capaz de unir a todas las aldeas ninja contra él, y eso sin duda sería problemático. Sabía que iba a pelear en ella, no por razones de justicia y libertad sino porque era una guerra y él no se a iba a perder.

Vio al pequeño Uchiha que hablaba con el pajarraco. Se sintió incómodo con su decisión a pelear en esa guerra, el _otro_ Itachi vivió los últimos momentos de la última Gran Guerra, y sin duda lo había marcado profundamente, por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para evitarle ser parte de ésta, por eso necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde no se preocupara de dejarlo mientras él iba a pelear.

No se iba a engañar, en ese momento para él era tan importante encontrar una buena pelea como cuidar del chico, que cuidar era una forma de nombrarlo, estaba seguro que era más autosuficiente y responsable de lo que Hidan y Deidara jamás fueron.

—Hay un pueblo cerca, ¿quieres que comamos ahí?

—No, no quiero, ¿puedo esperar aquí?

Kisame soltó un suspiro, era lo único que no terminaba de agradarle de Itachi, desde Kurini había evitado a toda costa acercarse a los poblados, lo habitual era que Kisame se fuera a abastecer de alimentos mientras él esperaba a las afueras, o llegar muy por la noche y salir muy temprano. Sabía que debía hacer algo para cambiar eso, pero no sabía cómo.

Así fueron tres semanas. Las mejores para Kisame desde la batalla de los Uchiha.

La indecisión de Kisame tuvo consecuencias. El pasar más tiempo en exteriores que en interiores hizo que Itachi enfermara y Kisame entró en pánico.

Todo comenzó con un leve resfriado, a pesar de sus precauciones, quedaron varados en terreno descubierto durante una tormenta. Itachi dijo que estaba bien, Kisame no le creyó pero no insistió, procuró que el niño estuviera mejor abrigado y no exponiéndolo demasiado. Las cosas se complicaron, el resfriado pasó a acompañarse de una fiebre leve y un estado continuo de escalofríos. Cuando la tos comenzó el ninja de Kiri trató de convencerse que era sólo parte del proceso, cuando ésta continuó se dijo que debía ver a un médico, la fiebre se incrementó, la tos se agravó. Recuerdos de la enfermedad mortal del Uchiha le agobiaron. No lo iba a perder, no había hecho y pasado todo lo que… había hecho y pasado para que la historia se repitiera y una enfermedad lo matara.

Amegakure estaba demasiado lejos como para ser opción, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de un sitio en el que se preguntó por qué no había pensado antes.

En apariencia era una ciudad abandonada, Kisame detestó las veces que Itachi lo había arrastrado ahí, los laberínticos pasillos y el peculiar olor eran cosas desagradables, pero lo que más detestó eran la clase de animales que lo habitaban. Sin embargo ahora que veía la oscura entrada a esos pasillos y que percibía el terrible aroma, Sora-ku le pareció el lugar más agradable del mundo, y ese pequeño gato que le daba la bienvenida, la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

o o o o

_Saudade:_ expresa un sentimiento afectivo primario, próximo a la melancolía, estimulado por la distancia temporal o espacial a algo amado y que implica el deseo de resolver esa distancia. A menudo conlleva el conocimiento reprimido de saber que aquello que se extraña quizás nunca volverá.

"Bien que se padece, mal que se disfruta."

* * *

Gracias por leer. :)


	6. Fernweh

Seis **Fernweh**

oooo

_Fernweh_ [palabra de origen alemán]

El angustiado llamado de Koume la alertó y corrió aprisa a la puerta, sorprendida de que alguien se atreviera a atacarlos. Koume era perfecta para ser centinela, era una de las más hábiles pero también más centradas, y difícilmente perdía el control, por eso la alarma en su voz le hizo creer que estaban bajo ataque.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó agitada cuando salió a su encuentro.

—¡Ayúdalo abuela, ayúdalo!

Lo que vio no le gustó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tratando de controlar su naciente mal humor.

—Abuela por favor —interrumpió Koume—, ayúdalo.

La anciana levantó una ceja de puro descrédito, incapaz de entender qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué quieres?

El gesto preocupado del hombre delante suyo distaba de la mueca burlona y desagradable de la última vez que lo vio, pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención fue el bulto que cargaba y que de inmediato le extendió. Olvidó toda molestia y cayó en un estado de confusión, miró al ninja de Kiri exigiendo respuestas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó gruñendo.

La angustia en Hoshigaki fue de pronto reemplazada por una mueca molesta.

—¿Vas a ayudarlo o no anciana? —siseó.

—Por supuesto que si, imbécil.

Vio a Koume sobresaltarse al escucharla, y no la culpó, casi nunca hablaba de ese modo, sólo cuando estaba profundamente furiosa. Como ahora.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó el hombre, ansioso. Lo cual hubiera sido risible pero no parecía ser el momento de decirlo.

—¡Largarte, estúpido! —casi gritó mientras arrebataba al chico de los brazos del otro— parece que ya has hecho suficiente.

El rostro del hombre primero mostró sorpresa y duda, después —con el ceño fruncido— negó enérgicamente, dejando claro que no iba a dejar al otro.

—Bien —dijo sacudiendo una mano—, pero no te quiero ver mientras trabajo, y no estorbes, estaría más tranquila si te quedaras fuera de mi casa, pero supongo que no vas a obedecer.

—No te equivocas —replicó el otro irritado.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó—, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan idiota?

No esperó por la réplica molesta del otro, entró a uno de los cuartos con el chico en brazos, Koume la siguió de cerca, podía sentir la angustia y ansiedad en la pequeña.

—¿Qué le pasa, abuela? no va a morir, ¿verdad?, ¿qué hago?, ¿llamo a Chizuru y Shirou?

La mujer sonrió ante la ansiedad de Koume. Era una gata de apenas tres años, de mente ágil y buen humor, pero como única sobreviviente de su camada tendía a preocuparse en exceso por alguien enfermo y desvalido, y aunque casi nunca perdía su temple y objetividad, para casos como éste, se volvía un manojo de nervios y angustia.

—Sí, llámalos.

Koume asintió y salió corriendo. La abuela gato aspiró profundamente y miró al niño, su mente aún se rebatía en comprender que era verdad lo que estaba viendo, pero no había error, había visto crecer a Itachi y jamás lo confundiría. Había mucho que hablar con ese ninja de Kiri, pero a pesar de su desagrado y molestia, decidió hace esos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarse. Chizuru y Shirou entraron a los pocos minutos, y comenzó a trabajar.

Al cabo de casi media hora finalmente despidió a sus dos ayudantes. El trabajo había sido arduo, la fiebre del chico era demasiado alta y la congestión en sus pulmones peligrosa, pero Chizuru era buena con chakra médico y Shirou con hierbas medicinales.

—Está bien Koume —dijo ella—, estará bien, ya no hay peligro.

Koume permanecía en una mesita a un costado, asintió entendiendo y la pequeña gata sonrió mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de puro alivio. Ella sonrió, supuso que sería una necedad tratar de alejarla.

—Lo dejo a tu cuidado, no debería despertar pero si lo hace o notas algo anormal, me llamas, ¿te parece bien?

Koume asintió.

—¿Ese hombre le hizo algo? —preguntó casi temerosa.

—No, pequeña, bueno sí, pero es tan ciego y estúpido que no se dio cuenta, y no lo hizo con mala intención. Es un idiota, pero parece que es un idiota leal. No debes temer.

Salió de la habitación y aspiró lo más hondo que pudo, alistándose para la discusión con el ninja de Kiri.

—¿Y? —preguntó el otro apenas la vio, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

—Vivirá, pero al parecer no gracias a ti, estúpido, ¿en qué carajos pensabas?, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

La ceja levantada fue suficiente para que ella entendiera que él no comprendía lo que le quería decir. Cosa que no le extrañó, de las pocas veces que lidió con él, se dio cuenta que no era de lo más brillante, y se preguntó cómo Itachi lo toleraba en su estupidez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Vine tan rápido como pude.

—No eso imbécil. Sasuke dijo que pelearía contra él, escuché que lo había matado.

—El mocoso ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien —bufó Kisame—. Itachi-san había estado muy enfermo por años, cuando peleó con su hermano estaba en las últimas, y aún así, el muy inútil no pudo matarlo. Cuando lo encontré estaba moribundo. No fui capaz de matarlo.

SI las condiciones fueran otras, ella hubiera reído a carcajada abierta, pero en ese momento no había nada gracioso salvo el gesto del hombre.

—Y en vez de eso decides hacerle más daño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —gruñó el espadachín— le salvé la vida.

—¿A costa de qué?

La furia del más alto se esfumó.

—¿Qué?

—Era su momento de morir, había cumplido su ciclo…

—¿Cómo puedes decir…?

—No te confundas —ella interrumpió—, lo conocí mucho antes que tú y lo quise demasiado, me dolió todo lo que le tocó vivir, pero fue eso, su vida. Todos tenemos un ciclo, un lugar y una historia, él había vivido la suya, era su momento de morir, pero tú y tu ceguera le arruinaron eso.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Itachi-san tiene una segunda oportunidad para cambiar todo lo que fue mal…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó irónica—, ¿él te dijo que quería seguir viviendo?

—Cla… —Kisame se detuvo, pensando lo que decía— no, pero no podría no querer vivir, no podía matarlo y no lo iba a dejar agonizar.

—¿Quién hizo esto?

A regañadientes le contó lo ocurrido con el pupilo del sannin serpiente, Kisame continuó su narración con su jornada a Ame y su encuentro con un sospechoso Uchiha, después la huida de Itachi y su reencuentro poco menos de dos semanas atrás. Ella no dijo nada, evidentemente no era indispensable para saber la razón del estado de Itachi pero servía para saber qué había pasado. Al término de su relato, la mujer no supo a quién deseaba golpear con más fuerza, al inútil delante suyo, a ese Kabuto, a esa mujer y la población de Ame, o al mismo Itachi que sin duda no había sido de mucha ayuda para su propio beneficio.

—Necios —musitó irritada—, creen que por saber hacer algo deben hacerlo. Esto no debería haber pasado.

—Pero ya pasó —espetó el hombre—, ¿ahora qué?

—Exacto estúpido, ¿ahora qué? No vas a decirme que esperas pasar toda tu vida y la de Itachi de este modo, ¿no?

Por su gesto, ella adivinó la respuesta.

—Idiota, Dices preocuparte por él, pero eres egoísta, ¿esperas que ésa sea una nueva oportunidad?, ¿qué clase de vida crees que le espera?, ¿qué derecho tienes tú para decidir?

—Él no rechazó venir conmigo —gruñó el espadachín.

—Un hambriento no rechaza un mendrugo de pan —reviró ella—. ¿Qué habrías elegido tú?, ¿el sitio donde te odian o la persona que no te critica? Ese chico debe estar con lo que queda de su familia.

—Claro —bufó Kisame—, devolverlo con la persona que comenzó todo esto.

—No, tú empezaste esto, pero la relación entre Sasuke e Itachi es un poco más complicada que el odio de Sasuke. Cuando lo vea, no lo matará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Kisame dudó por un momento si debía decirle lo que sabía de los motivos de Itachi, decidió no hacerlo— No dudará en terminar el trabajo ahora que es más vulnerable.

—No lo hará, eso puedo apostarlo, pero sabiendo que es tan necio como es, si lo intentara, ¿acaso lo vas a dejar hacerle daño?

—Lo mataría primero.

—Bueno, entonces no hay problema. Sasuke va también a la reunión de los kage.

Kisame la miró como no entendiendo, después levantó esa ceja.

—Estás sugiriendo que lo lleve al País del Hierro, a la boca del lobo, donde están los cinco kage, hay decenas de ninja que están entrenados para atacar apenas vean a cualquiera que aparezca en el libro Bingo, y que, encima de todo, lo presente delante de quien lo trató de matar.

—Así es.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Nunca con la vida de alguien como Itachi de por medio.

La sonrisa burlona de Kisame desapareció, miró a la mujer con atención. Empezando a entender. Ella no dejaba de estar molesta pero comenzaba a sentirse satisfecha. Él sacudió la cabeza, negándose.

—Itachi-san merece más —agregó Kisame apenas en un susurro.

La anciana sonrió pero ya no con sorna, sino con tristeza.

—Sí, pero no es tu lugar decidir qué sí y qué no merece. Para poder escoger, hay que saber y tú le estás negando eso.

Hubo silencio y un rápido intercambio de miradas, aunque Kisame era mucho más alto que la mujer, bajó la mirada hasta el piso, ella comprendió que él lo había aceptado —de muy, muy mala manera—.

—Dejaré que te quedes cerca de él hasta que esté en condiciones de irse, con la condición de que no le digas qué es lo que harás, o a dónde irán, y que no hagas ningún daño a mis pequeños.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Kisame—, no puedo no decirle, ¿cómo crees que lo tomará cuando lo sepa?

—No sé, pero si ahora le dices no aceptará, porque cuando le digas deberás decirle quién es Sasuke.

—¿Y yo por qué?, ¿no acabas de clamar que conociste muy bien a esos Uchiha?

—Sí, pero fuiste tú quien comenzó todo —dijo ella, disfrutando el gesto del espadachín—, y no puedes quedar sin castigo.

—Me odiará.

—No lo hará.

.

Decir que fue una de las semanas más largas en la vida de Kisame era una forma optimista de describirlo. Había una sencilla razón por la que detestaba Sora ku, pero detrás de la cual había una gran cantidad de cuestiones: él tenía aspecto de pez y los principales habitantes del lugar eran gatos. Antes, años atrás cuando había ido con el _otro_ Itachi, había sido objeto de sospechosas miradas de parte de los felinos habitantes, y más que incómodos comentarios de los mismos diciendo que _olía a comida_, cuando Itachi le contó del Nekomata y que solía visitar ese itio, Kisame le hizo prometer que la próxima vez que fueran ahí, él se quedaría lejos.

Itachi respondió bien al tratamiento, pronto recuperó energías y ánimo, aunque la 'abuela gato' —no entendía por qué todos la llamaban así, definitivamente jamás pasaría como abuela suya— le dijo que había que cumplir una semana, y que a partir de ese momento —o tanto como fuera posible— deberían pasar la noche en interiores. Le hizo prometer a Itachi que haría a un lado su _infantil_ inseguridad y asumiera control sobre sus miedos. Esto dejó pensando a Kisame; no importaba lo mucho que ella clamara protegerlo, no debía pedírsele a un niño que olvidara sus miedos _infantiles,_ ¿no era la etapa para tenerlos?

La anciana le había permitido dormir en la misma habitación que había dado a Itachi, y al parecer ordenó a su ejército de bolas de pelo mantenerse lejos de él, o tanto como podía ser. Así la vida hubiera sido llevadera durante su estancia, si no fuera por alguien que había proclamado residencia en la misma habitación, se trataba de Koume, que aparentemente se había proclamado guardiana de Itachi o algo por el estilo, se evitaban pero le era claro que el desagrado era mutuo. Era un animalejo de tamaño mediano, complexión delgada y pelaje atigrado, una lengua rápida y un curioso —casi adorable pero eficiente— estilo de pelea.

Finalmente llegó el ansiado día de la despedida. La noche previa a ese día, Itachi pasó casi dos horas hablando con la mujer, cuando regresó se dio cuenta que había llorado, no se atrevió a preguntarle de qué habían hablado.

La única emotividad en la despedida fue un largo abrazo que el chico le dio a la anciana, cuando ella cruzó miradas con Kisame, toda ternura se esfumó. La nieta de la mujer fue la más civil y deseó suerte a ambos en su jornada. La gata atigrada no se veía por doquier, Kisame supuso que era porque no soportaría la despedida. Shisui, el cuervo, graznaba mientras volaba a su alrededor, como apurándolos. Comenzaron a caminar. Kisame estaba por sonreír de que finalmente se iban pero...

—¡Alto, voy con ustedes! —exclamó Koume que corría hacia ellos con un pequeño —y muy cómico— bolso a cuestas.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella, quien ciertamente no era tímida, pues se dirigió a Itachi y subió a sus hombros.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó la gata.

—¿Koume-san? —murmuró Itachi.

—¿Qué haces? —fue turno de la anciana para preguntar.

—Quiero ir con Itachi-san.

Kisame guardó esperanzas de que la mujer se negara, suponiendo que si era tan protectora con sus _pequeños_ no permitiría que se embarcara en una jornada tan riesgosa como la que ellos tenían por delante, pero…

—Sabes que no puedo detenerte, espero verte pronto y bien.

—¡Claro, abuela!

Maldita anciana, malditos gatos… Kisame quería gritar, ya podía imaginar qué cuadro iban a dar, él, un ninja consumado con un gran renombre, Itachi, nada malo con él salvo que era un niño bastante peculiar, Shisui, un cuervo al que sólo le faltaba hablar para considerarlo otra persona —y con un Sharingan encima de todo—, y ahora Koume, que sí hablaba pero distaba mucho de que Kisame quisiera considerarla una acompañante grata.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Itachi.

El ninja de Kiri vio al niño retomar el paso, con la gata prácticamente enrollada alrededor de su cuello, y el cuervo volando sobre él. Dio una mirada hacia atrás a la vieja, ella parecía tan extrañada por lo ocurrido, pero al darse cuenta de que él la veía, una sonrisa burlona se adueñó de sus labios. Evidentemente ella no tuvo nada que ver en la decisión de la gata, pero sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.

.

—Hay un pueblo a tres horas aproximadamente, no es muy grande pero hay una posada, estamos acercándonos a la frontera con el País del Hierro —dijo Koume una vez que Shisui le había dicho lo que acaba de ver.

—Descansaremos un poco, llegaremos ahí antes del anochecer —explicó Kisame mirando a la distancia y calculando la hora.

Itachi asintió y extendió el brazo para que el cuervo se posara ahí, comenzó a alimentarlo con pequeñas tiras de carne. Koume se hizo ovillo a un lado suyo y se dispuso a descansar. Kisame simplemente retiró a Samehada de su espalda y se recostó.

—Vamos demasiado al norte Kisame —se escuchó la tranquila voz de Itachi—, ¿dónde crees que estalle la guerra?

—Tratarán de que sea en la zona menos habitada, si los kage y sus ninja se ponen de acuerdo, claro.

—¿Konan-san estará bien?

—Ella y Ame sobrevivirán esta guerra y todas las que puedan venir —agregó sonriendo, seguro de cada palabra.

—¿Entonces no deberíamos ir a un sitio más poblado? —dijo el niño— no creo que haya mucha gente que viva por aquí.

—Cerca de aquí es donde tendrá lugar la reunión de los kage, necesitamos saber qué decidirán para saber qué debemos hacer —replicó con una incómoda sensación en el estomago.

—El sitio más riesgoso es a veces el más seguro, ¿no?

—Sï, supongo que sí.

—¿Cómo vamos a infiltrarnos?

A la pregunta de Itachi, Kisame apretó la quijada, dándose cuenta que el niño estaba tratando de sacarle más información de la que aparentaba. Pequeño bastardo.

—Si es posible no lo haremos, nos mantendremos al borde, tu ave y el gato pueden ser útiles.

—Entiendo.

Finalizó Itachi pero Kisame sabía que no había terminado. No dijo más.

Habían pasado ya casi ocho días desde que dejaron Sora ku. La desagradable jornada que Kisame esperaba con la nueva adición al grupo resultó —como con Shisui— no ser tan irritante como pensó en un principio, de hecho, fue más ayuda que estorbo.

La gata era perfecta para montar guardia e interpretar más de lo que el cuervo _decía_, insistía en que si se encontraban en peligro ella protegería a Itachi, explicando que era de las mejores en Sora ku. Kisame le pidió que se lo demostrara, lo cual ella hizo sin segundos pensamientos. Dudaba que la anciana entrenara a sus _pequeños_ pero quien fuera que lo hiciera, sin duda sabía lo que hacía, Koume jamás podría derribar a un chunin u otro ninja consumado, pero sin duda era capaz de dominar a un genin o algún civil —le hacía pensar que un equipo de estos gatos sería problemático para ninja con habilidades promedio—. Era una técnica eficiente con el uso de senbon e hilos de chakra, no se molestó en tratar de entender cómo un animal era capaz de manejar chakra, se limitó a asegurarse que podía confiar en que no la matarían tratando de hacerse la valiente. Lo que menos necesitaba era terminar preocupándose por esa bola de pelos.

Hasta entonces la jornada había sido tranquila, Kisame se negaba a aceptar que tendría que terminar de un modo u otro, pero la mujer tenía razón —y él se negaba fervientemente a aceptarlo— era imposible que Itachi viviera como Kisame quería.

Necesitaban encontrar a Sasuke y a Konoha. Lo que antes había decidido que no haría, ahora sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Porque sabiendo lo que ahora sabía sobre los motivos de Itachi, era imposible adivinar cuál sería la respuesta que Sasuke y los de la Hoja tendrían al ver al pequeño Uchiha. Quizá alguno de ellos podría ser una potencial opción.

Reiniciaron el camino cuando comenzó a oscurecer. A pesar de las palabras de la anciana, Kisame decidió respetar tanto como era posible los deseos de Itachi de no estar en pueblos o ciudades durante el día. Supuso que era lo menos que podía hacer, considerando que una vez que llegaran a los Tres Lobos y se encontraran con Sasuke, el chico podría pensar que lo estaba traicionando.

Koume subió a Samehada, se hizo un ovillo y en poco tiempo la gata y la espada comenzaron a ronronear a la par. Itachi sonrió, Kisame gruñó. Así como su arma había aceptado bien a Itachi, también lo había hecho con la gata, y no era anormal que ella viajara a espaldas de Kisame, sobre la espada, aunque pasaba más tiempo enrollada en el cuello o a los pies del Uchiha, o simplemente caminando a su lado. Shisui era una historia muy distinta, rehuía de casi todos —principalmente de Samehada, de quien se mantenía tan lejos como podía—, sólo permitía que Itachi lo tocara y se acercaba a Koume únicamente para darle información. Kisame supuso que era por el Sharingan que portaba.

Eventualmente cruzaron la frontera, el frío a recrudecer y la nieve a hacerse presente. Kisame se aseguró de comprar todo lo necesario para mantener bien abrigado al chico, lo que menos necesitaba era otra complicación médica.

Decidió detenerse a pocos kilómetros del primer retén para llegar a la emblemática montaña donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Seguía creyendo que era una locura, y que sería complicado entrar pero no lo consideraba del todo imposible... Aunque aún no sabía cómo. Él no era de los que hacían planes, eso se lo dejaba a Itachi que diseñaba complicadas estrategias que casi nunca entendía, de vez en cuando Itachi le cedía la toma de decisiones, y lo que a él le funcinonaba mejor era la improvisación, cosa que habitualmente irritaba al Uchiha pero no decía nada, salvo cuando parecía que fracasarían, y entonces Itachi venía con el plan que nadie le había pedido.

Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que echaba de menos esos tiempos. Pero el _ahora_ era distinto y requería de toda tu atención.

—Itachi-san —dijo deteniéndose—, tengo que decirte algo.

Itachi lo contempló, y Kisame sintió sus ojos hurgando en él.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta fue hecha sin reservas, sin una pizca de desconfianza. El ninja de Kiri quiso detenerse pero no había tiempo para eso. Había trazado en su mente durante muchos días la forma idónea de decírselo… pero ninguna le resultaba útil, había que improvisar.

Tomó la mano del chico, hizo una señal a Koume y Shisui para que no los siguieran, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que los dos bichos le habían obedecido sin cuestionar. Se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada de Itachi mientras le sujetaba la mano pero tampoco dijo nada. Se detuvo a buena distancia, lejos del alcance de oído de los otros. Habían improvisado campamento en una parte del bosque sobre una loma, demasiado tupido como para proteger de la nieve excesiva y la vista de otros, pero en buena altura para ver los alrededores.

—¿Qué es Kisame?

Notó un dejo de duda y temor. Se inclinó delante suyo, consciente que no podía perder más tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que Tobi… Madara, bueno no Madara, te dijo?

—Sí —dijo Itachi con media sonrisa amarga.

—No te dijo todo.

—¿Para qué querría saber todo? no podría ser peor, ¿o sí?

Kisame podría decirle que sí, podía ser mucho peor pero no era momento para eso. O al menos no podía decirlo de ese modo.

—Tienes razón, pero hay un detalle que debo decirte —la mirada del chico le hizo detenerse, había demasiada desolación y esperanza por igual, quiso ya no decir más pero se recordó que debía continuar—. Te dijo que eras uno de los últimos Uchiha, él también, pero hay otro. Uno que no murió ese día, porque tú no lo permitiste… alguien muy importante para ti.

El chico abrió bastante los ojos, bajó la mirada, Kisame supo que su cerebro debía estar volviéndose loco tratando de comprender sus palabras, buscando respuestas que jamás encontraría si él no se las decía.

—¿Quién?, ¿familia?

Quizá no había respuestas en la memoria de Itachi, pero el chico seguía siendo un genio.

—Sí. Alguien… especial para ti. Jamás me lo dijiste, siempre creí que lo había perdonado para otro fin, hasta que supe por qué hiciste todo.

—¿Por qué hice? —dijo Itachi en un murmullo.

—Escucha —dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, una mano ridículamente gigante para un hombro dolorosamente pequeño—, no te lo había dicho antes porque no sabía qué esperar, no sabía qué estaba por venir. Lo que hiciste en Konoha no fue por un deseo de poder como casi todos creen, atacaste a tu clan porque así te lo ordenaron, porque alguien se aprovechó de tu lealtad y te ordenó hacerlo.

El chico abrió bastante los ojos y miró hacia otro lado mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del ninja de Kirigakure. Kisame se había dado cuenta que Itachi no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto, como esperando que al no hablarlo pretendiera que no había ocurrido… no podía culparlo.

—¿Quién es…? —balbuceó Itachi y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Kisame, tenía el Sharingan activo—, ¿alguien importante? …no lo maté?

—La persona más importante para ti.

Los pensamientos de Itachi volaron a Kouta y Matsu, sintió un estremecimiento en su interior. Su corazón latió aprisa, sus pulmones se agitaron, sus manos sudaban… bajó la mirada, después volteó a un lado y otro.

Kisame puso aprisa su otra mano sobre el pecho del chico, sujetándolo con firmeza lo último que necesitaba era un ataque de pánico del chico.

—Tranquilízate, respira profundamente, escucha lo que tengo que decirte...

—¿Qué más? —musitó Itachi con la respiración entrecortada— me pides que vea a... Mi hermano —la palabra se sentía ajena.

—Esto no lo hago porque quiero, la anciana me hizo prometer que convencería de hablar con él.

—¡¿Para qué?! —exclamó el niño que cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Kisame frunció el ceño, miró con atención el rostro de Itachi y maldijo mentalmente al reconocer su gesto, lo había visto muchas veces, cuando el Uchiha estaba en un razonamiento profundo, ideando cosas o razonándolas. Cuando finalmente abrió bastante los ojos, Kisame maldijo con más fuerza. Debió ver venir algo cono esto, Itachi iba a obtener sus propias conclusiones antes de que él se las dijera.

—Debe odiarme… él trató de matarme, fue con él contra quien peleé... Después, después pasó esto ¿no? —musitó mirando sus manos y luego a él.

Kisame sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, la intuición y percepción del Uchiha solían ser mejores que las suyas, y no quería cometer una tontería, alterando más al chico. Ésta era otra parte de la verdad.

—Sí, fue él, pero todo ocurrió antes de que supiera la razón de tus acciones, ahora él lo sabe... Te cree muerto y quiere venganza.

El chico cerró la boca, Kisame tomó esto como una oportunidad para continuar.

—La anciana está preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar.

—Pero yo no...

—Ya sabes que cerca de aquí está por llevarse a cabo una reunión muy importante, entre los líderes de las principales aldeas ninja, van a decidir sobre Madara, si irán a la guerra o cómo manejar la amenaza que representa.

—Él no es Madara Uchiha.

La interrupción de Itachi fue un alivio para Kisame —o algo parecido—, se recordó que no estaba hablando con Konan o alguien más, sino con un niño que aunque entendiera mucho seguía siendo un niño.

—Recuerdo que nos diiste eso, no había preguntado ¿por qué estás tan seguro?

—No lo sé —admitió el chico—, por lo que dijo, la forma en que lo hizo, que me conoció cuando viví en Konoha, durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Y ya?

—Se lo pregunté, ¿lo recuerdas? Antes de que destruyera el Rinnegan. ¿No te diste cuenta de su reacción?

—No —admitió Kisame. De verdad no se había dado cuenta de nada, en ese momento su cabeza estaba concentrada en hallar un modo para deshacerse del problema.

—Se los dije, no tengo pruebas pero estoy seguro.

Kisame asintió deseoso de ahondar más en ese tema, pero obligado a seguir con el otro.

—En fin, sea Madara o no, amenaza con iniciar una guerra, y Sasuke está trabajando con él, si no hacemos algo…

—¿Sasuke?, ¿su nombre es Sasuke?

A la pregunta de Itachi, Kisame sintió que lentamente estaba arruinando todo. Tenía que seguir.

—Él está aquí para atacar la reunión, si lo hace, los Kage lo declararán un criminal. Hasta ahora Konoha ha conseguido evitar eso, pero si ataca, no habrá nada que la Hoja pueda hacer. Por eso —miró de nuevo al chico— debes hablar con él, que sepa que estás vivo, quizá eso baste para detenerlo de hacer esta tontería.

El ninja de Kiri soltó un suspiro, aún sujetaba al chico por miedo a que esta vez el ataque de pánico no pudiera ser controlado. Ya no se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo eso, le importaba un comino Sasuke y su participación, o que si Konoha perdía a su Uchiha, la verdadera y única razón estaba entre sus manos, podía sentir el rápido latir del pequeño corazón, ansioso y confundido, una vez que todo terminara —del modo en que lo hiciera— Itachi iba a necesitar un largo periodo de descanso y relajación.

—Entonces _se lo debo —_musitó el niño.

—No —se apresuró a decir Kisame—, a él no le debes nada, por lo que oí es él quien te debe demasiado, pero es un idiota y necesita ayuda, y el _viejo_ Itachi sacrificó mucho por él, supongo que no hubiera querido que todo lo que hizo fuera para nada.

—El _viejo_ Itachi, el _otro_ Itachi… mi _otro_ yo —murmuró el menor—, si él es Itachi, ¿yo también soy Itachi?, ¿el murió o no? …¿lo que él hizo, yo lo hice?, ¿su historia es mi historia? …¿sus crímenes los míos? ¿quién soy yo si no soy _ese_ Itachi?

Kisame bajó ambas manos, se sintió sacudido como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. Recordó el reclamo de la anciana y entendió cada palabra ahora que veía la angustia que expresaba Itachi, su duda y confusión, ya no por saber que otros le rechazaban sino por no saber… quién era él. No tenía respuestas para ninguna de esas dudas, al menos no una que fuera certera y absoluta, podía decirle que no, que él era él y nada más, y que nada del pasado importaba, pero ésa era sólo su opinión y su certeza, misma que —había comprobado— no compartía casi nadie. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de los ojos de Itachi, también lo hizo la culpa en la mente de Kisame, y por primera vez se preguntó si había hecho bien, tal vez la respuesta era 'no', pero no lo iba a decir ni a contemplar, porque estaba hecho y el resultaba estaba delante suyo. Vulnerable y poderoso a la vez, un potencial casi ilimitado pero repleto de debilidades La cabeza empezó a dolerle.

—No lo sé —musitó el espadachín colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—, pero creo que lo que importa es lo que hagas ahora, lo que decidas hacer.

—Pero ella quiere que hable con él.

—¿No quieres hablar con él?

Largos minutos en silencio, mismos que Kisame soportó sin decir ni hacer nada, permitiendo que Itachi procesara todo, y llegara a una respuesta por él mismo, sin la influencia de nadie. Porque no importaba lo mucho que la anciana clamara preocuparse por él, pedirle que hiciera eso por Sasuke venía a caer en el mismo plano que los demás.

—Vamos Kisame —se escuchó la débil voz del niño, que se negó a mirarlo—, entre más pronto lo hagamos…

'Más pronto acabaremos y más pronto podremos irnos' eran las palabras que ninguno dijo.

Kisame asintió y lo liberó, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi no lo seguía se giró, esperándolo.

—Iré en un momento.

El ninja de Kiri asintió sin sonreír, porque esas palabras hablaban de que Itachi no estaba seguro aún de nada.

Llegó a donde dejó a Samehada, Koume y Shisui, el ave no se veía por ningún sitio. Y él aún tenía que ir a buscar —aún sin saber cómo— a Sasuke y atraerlo hasta un punto seguro donde Itachi pudiera hablar con él.

—¿Dónde está el ave?

—Dijo que iría por Sasuke, que esperáramos aquí, que él lo traería —explicó Koume.

Kisame sonrió, pero no había nada de divertido en la sonrisa ni en nada. Endemoniado pajarraco, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿traerlo a picotazos? gruñó mientras se acercaba a Samehada, de cualquier modo no había nada que él pudiera hacer por el momento, no podía irse mientras Itachi aún estaba en ese estado.

Sabía que el tiempo corría y que si el chico no respondía pronto, se vería obligado a dejarlo.

.

Suigetsu bostezó, aburrido y hambriento. Karin no estaba a la vista, ni Sasuke, Jugo estaba tranquilamente sentado en un gran tronco. Sasuke aún no decidía por dónde entrar al territorio samurai y en qué momento hacerlo, estaba esperando que llegaran todos los kage, de acuerdo a Karin aún faltaba el de la Arena y la Niebla; mientras él se moría de aburrimiento. Vio un ave posarse delante de él, como era de esperarse, Jugo se acercó de inmediato. Suigetsu bufó, esperando ese comportamiento de su compañero, cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, lo miró curioso, extrañado porque el otro rara vez mostraba un gesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Jugo no respondió. Suigetsu estaba por repetir su pregunta cuando el ave giró levemente la cabeza. Olvidó lo que iba a preguntar y todo lo demás, sólo una cosa permaneció latente y constante en su cabeza.

—¡Oye Suigetsu! —gritó Karin mientras se acercaba corriendo—, ¿qué están haciendo?

Como ocurrió con los otros dos, apenas sus ojos se posaron en el ojo derecho del cuervo, cualquier otro pensamiento salió volando y sólo permaneció la misma orden que Suigetsu y Jugo habían sido dados.

.

—¡Shisui!, ¡ahí viene Shisui! —exclamó Koume.

Kisame se puso de pie de inmediato y fue hacia el ave que se posó cerca de la gata. Antes de que pudiera hablar Koume exclamó.

—Dice que Sasuke viene hacia acá, iré a ver.

El cuervo salió volando, Koume corriendo… Kisame no supo qué hacer.

.

Desde su posición, Itachi ni siquiera se percató del llamado de Koume. No se había movido de donde Kisame lo había dejado. Aunque le había dicho al espadachín que estaba bien, que podían irse, la realidad era que no, no sabía, no quería, no lo imaginaba, no lo esperaba… no a todo. Ya era un descubrimiento difícil de manejar el hecho de saber que tenía un hermano, pero le era casi imposible dominar el concepto, porque estaba seguro que distaba mucho de ser como Matsu y Kouta.

¿Aún era el hermano mayor de este Sasuke?, ¿su hermano menor?

Si —de acuerdo a lo que Kisame le dijo— lo ocurrido en Konoha fue por órdenes, ¿Sasuke lo perdonaría?, ¿intentaría matarlo? …¿lo reconocería, lo rechazaría?

Se sintió como cuando dejó Ame. Quería llorar, hacerse un ovillo y olvidarse de todo. Pero los motivos de Kisame no carecían de sentido, eran perfectamente razonables y estaba consciente que no podía hundirse en el sentimiento. Durante la plática que sostuvo con la abuela gato la noche anterior a su partida, ella le dijo que conocería a alguien muy importante, y que confiara en su instinto.

Le recordó a lo que Kabuto le había dicho.

—Los dos somos unos pragmáticos —se escuchó una voz a un lado.

Itachi brincó y tomó su kunai, el Sharingan ardía mientras miraba ansioso al shinobi que recién había aparecido delante suyo.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró levemente irritado por haber sido tomado por sorpresa, pero aún demasiado aturdido por sus propios pensamientos.

—Escuché que Sasuke-kun viene.

—Tú sabías de su existencia, y no me dijiste nada.

—No era mi derecho ni mi deber.

—Pero tú me hiciste esto —exclamó el chico al borde del llanto.

—Hice lo que Kisame me pidió, o lo mejor que pude dada la situación. ¿Culpas a Kisame de tratar de salvarte la vida?

Itachi frunció el ceño, sujetó con más fuerza su kunai, y no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

—Ya no sé nada —admitió derrotado—, es como tratar de entender algo que carece de sentido.

—¿Quisieras estar de nuevo con tus padres? —preguntó Kabuto y sonrió al ver el gesto del chico, había atraído su completa atención.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Itachi lentamente.

—Sabemos lo que pasó con los Uchiha, y ahora, dada la situación, te será imposible recuperar alguna clase de recuerdo de tu familia si no es Sasuke quien te lo dice. ¿No desearías conocerlos?

—Eso es imposible —musitó Itachi.

—No, es cierto que hay cosas imposibles, pero ésta no es una de ellas. No cuando conoces modos y medios, cuando haces con tu vida algo más que aprender a lanzar kunai —dijo Kabuto, a quien siempre le había gustado hacer alarde de su conocimiento, sabía que Itachi compartía su interés por saber algo más que pomposos jutsu.

—Edo tensei —fue pregunta y afirmación.

Kabuto sonrió entusiasmado, imaginó multitud de escenarios en los que él e Itachi compartían ese deseo de saber. Se dio cuenta de algo. Al principio se dijo que necesitaba de Itachi, un Uchiha joven era una fuente única —literalmente— de conocimiento, que ya podía desechar a Sasuke, imaginó que al haber perdido su memoria, Itachi sería posiblemente maleable y potencialmente influenciable, subestimó todo. Pero ahora no veía en ese joven Sharingan un objeto de estudio, sino un joven compañero en el camino del conocimiento, uno de ésos que era casi utópico de encontrar en el mundo ninja, y con una mente tan prodigiosa que hacía parecer que no había imposibles.

Por ello concluyó, que no lograría nada si tomaba a Itachi por la fuerza. Tenía que convencerlo.

—Sabes de la técnica.

—Poco, casi nada —reconoció el chico—, hallé información en la biblioteca de Amegakure —explicó, era inútil ocultar algo que él había hallado en una de sus muchas jornadas de investigación.

Cuando aprendió de la existencia de la técnica prohibida, supuso que Konan o su amigo Nagato llegaron a interesarse en ella para traer a la vida a su amigo Yahiko, de un modo que no fuera vía el Rinnegan de Nagato, después hallaría que en realidad el líder anterior de la Lluvia, Hanzo, fue quien se dedicó a reunir información, cuando Akatsuki se convirtió en una amenaza y él estuvo consciente de su mortalidad.

—Levantaré a los muertos y ayudaré en esta guerra, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para que elimine la amenaza más grande, tomaré venganza por lo que me hizo este mundo, y después, después veré qué puedo obtener de él —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Itachi lo miró con atención, Kabuto frunció el ceño, incómodo bajo la escrupulosa mirada del niño, le hizo recordar cosas indeseables.

—¿Y? —dijo Kabuto para romper el incómodo momento—, ¿no te gustaría conocer quiénes fueron ellos? ven conmigo y lo haré posible.

Itachi retrocedió dos pasos con la cabeza baja y los brazos rodeando su pecho.

—No —dijo en voz baja, la duda era clara.

—¿No? —repitió Kabuto con media sonrisa, aunque por dentro comenzaba a irritarse— El mundo no te va a aceptar, no lo hizo en su momento y no lo hará ahora, ¿qué esperas de él? Todo será mejor si vienes conmigo, en este momento no hay nada que te espere, Sasuke posiblemente quiera matarte, y aún si él no lo hace, el resto de los ninja lo intentarán, ellos no te van a dar ninguna bienvenida. Sé lo que es eso, no pertenecer, ser usado y rechazado, por eso crearé el mundo a mi modo. Si vienes conmigo…

—No —reiteró Itachi aún sin expresar saguridad—, lo que dices no… estar con ellos, no sería conocerlos sería una mentira…

—¡Pero si vivías de ellas! —bufó Kabuto comenzando a irritarse— piénsalo bien.

La inseguridad de Itachi fue reemplazada por furia, similar a la que sintió en Kurini. Lo que Kabuto decía fue lo mismo le había dicho no-Madara, lo mismo sugirió ese hombre tuerto, hasta la abuela gato… ¿ésa era la verdad?, ¿que no encontraría un lugar, que ya no pertenecía en ningún sitio?

—No —dijo ahora con firmeza—, quien fui ya no soy, y sólo yo decidiré quién seré ahora.

Kabuto podía jactarse de ser un estudioso de todo, una persona diplomática y consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo con Orochimaru y su ser era una mezcla no del todo balanceada de ADN y actitudes. Se lanzó al ataque, no llegó muy lejos.

Chocó contra Samehada y retrocedió, sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta que Kisame estaba cerca. Era perseverante pero no necio, le dio una sonrisa al chico y desapareció.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el espadachín tomando al menor.

—Sí —murmuró Itachi atontado, sacudido por lo repentino de todo: lo dicho por Kisame, las palabras y el ataque de Kabuto... su propio descubrimiento.

—¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué no me llamaste? —reprochó Kisame.

Se dio cuenta que Itachi no le estaba poniendo atención, aunque si se veía afectado por el tono enojado, se retractó y suavizó su molestia. Puso lentamente su mano sobre su hombro.

—Itachi-san, ¿qué pasó?

Eso funcionó.

—Él… él vino y dijo cosas —balbuceó—, me invitó a ir con él… dijo, dijo otras cosas… dije no, atacó, llegaste.

Kisame aspiró hondamente. No era momento para algo como esto.

—Escucha —dijo colocando su otra mano sobre el otro hombro del niño—, escucha.

Insistió hasta que el estupor del niño disminuyó y se concentró en él.

—¿Qué?

—Tu pajarraco...

—¿Le pasó algo a Shisui?

—No, escúchame, está bien… pero de algún modo consiguió que Sasuke viniera hacia acá, Koume dice que estará aquí en cinco o diez minutos.

El miedo se apoderó de Itachi. Era demasiado, podía lidiar bien —o más o menos bien— con una situación, pero era demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que me digas si sí quieres conocerlo, ya sé lo que dijo la vieja y lo que te dije hace poco, pero me equivoqué, no tienes ninguna obligación. Tienes razón, tú eres tú, no importa el pasado, tú decides.

Eso era. Miró a Kisame con atención, él lo había comprendido.

—No —musitó.

—¡Kisame! —se escuchó el grito de Koume—, ¡llegaron!

El ninja de Kiri sintió al niño tensarse bajo su agarre, maldijo la velocidad de esos idiotas, y el pésimo cálculo de tiempo de la gata.

—Escucha —dijo con un sorprendente control en su voz—, entiendo y no insistiré. Quédate aquí, yo lidiaré con él.

No esperó por la respuesta del chico, sujetó a su espada y corrió hacia donde Taka_i_ se encontraba.

—¿Y ahora qué? —gruñó Sasuke al ver a un gato y un cuervo—, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía que ver y que Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo le habían insistido tanto?

—Eh —murmuró Suigetsu parpadeando confundido.

—Había que venir —dijo Karin con un tono similar, Jugo ni siquiera habló.

—Eso ya lo sé —espetó el Uchiha—, los tres insistieron que había algo muy importante, ¿qué es? sólo veo a estos dos.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Koume— ¡me da gusto verte!

Sasuke no reconoció particularmente al gato, sabía que era de Sora ku, y no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí. El cuervo… ése le daba la espalda, y no se movió, eso le alegró, le trajo malos recuerdos.

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí? —insistió.

—Para pelear conmigo —exclamó Kisame sonriente.

Uchiha y el resto de Taka entró en modo defensivo al sentir la amenaza del ninja de Kiri.

—Así que Madara decidió tomar venganza por no hacer bien el trabajo —se jactó Sasuke—, ¿crees que vas a poder contra nosotros?

—Estás un poco atrasado niño —rió Kisame—, Tobi y yo rompimos nuestro acuerdo no hace mucho.

—¿Y entonces?, ¿qué quieres?

Exacto, ¿qué quería? Kisame debía pensar algo.

—Vengarme por matar a Itachi-san.

Vaya tontería, pensó Kisame. Aunque por el gesto de Sasuke, tal vez era creíble, o lo tomó como insulto, el punto fue que se preparó para atacar.

—Está bien Kisame —interrumpió una voz—, aquí estoy Sasuke.

Kisame se detuvo.

Sasuke lo hizo también.

Sauigetsu, Karin y Jugo lo hicieron al ver a éste.

El ninja de Kiri cerró los ojos y bajó la espada.

El corazón de Sasuke latió aprisa mientras abría bastante los ojos. La voz la reconoció de inmediato, era impensable, imposible, no había motivo ni razón para que la escuchara ahí, salvo que hubiera perdido por completo la razón, y aún así, escucharía la voz del Itachi de veintiún años, no la del niño que se había fijado a hierro en su mente.

Itachi dijo 'no' a Kisame, pero ése 'no' no significaba que no quisiera conocer a Sasuke, era que no estaba bien, que estaba muy aturdido, estaba siendo demasiado. Sasuke era su hermano, mayor o menor no importaba, era lo único que quedaba de su familia y viceversa. Hizo algo indecible por él, órdenes o no, fue su mano la que lo hizo, que sólo quedaran ellos. Quizá quería consumar su venganza, o perdonarle todo, lo que fuera… había aprendido de Kouta algo más que ser aceptar las diferencias de otros.

Él era él, y sólo él iba a decidir sobre sí mismo.

Aunque un miedo repentino se adueñó de él cuando vio a Sasuke ir en su dirección a toda velocidad, aún con espada en mano, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y no se movió. Lo que fuera que viniera, Sasuke tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Pero era un niño y no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, Itachi retrocedió algunos pasos, presa del miedo, cerró los ojos cuando vio que no podía alejarse a suficiente velocidad, estaba por darle alcance.

No vio a Sasuke soltar la espada y caer de rodillas delante suyo.

Los cerró con más fuerza cuando lo sintió frente a él.

Se preparó para todo, menos para un par de brazos temblorosos abrazándolo.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas le humedecían la ropa, pero descubrió con sorpresa que no eran suyas.

Lentamente, como tentando el terreno, como en respuesta… sus propios brazos temblorosos devolvieron el abrazo, y sus lágrimas cayeron también.

Con fuerza y desesperación, como asiéndose a una cuerda que salvaría sus vidas, los hermanos Uchiha se sujetaron el uno al otro sin más palabras que las que sus propias acciones decían en ese momento.

oooo

_Fernweh: _Nostalgia por estar en un lugar que no se ha visitado o por ver a alguien que no se conoce.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	7. Mokita

**Siete **_Mokita_

oooo

[Palabra originaria de la lengua Kivila -hablada en las islas Tobriand]

oooo

Hacia tantos años que Sasuke se convenció que la vida era un infierno, que en ese momento le era difícil pensar de otro modo. Aún cuando sus brazos rodeaban una impensable oportunidad, su mente parecía incapaz de asimilarlo.

—Hey —dijo con voz insegura comenzando a deshacer el abrazo—. Está bien, ya todo está bien.

Vaya mentira, pensó para sí, todo estaba lejos de estar bien. Era el momento menos propicio para que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar. Mas al ver el rostro infantil de su hermano, con los ojos húmedos y el Sharingan activo, esforzándose por no mirarle, le hizo comprender que no importaban las perspectivas porque era ahora su responsabilidad hacer que todo estuviera bien.

—Oye —murmuró con el tono más calmado que pudo—, hey, mírame.

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño y lentamente levantó la mirada hacia él. Sasuke no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver el gesto. Se esforzó durante mucho tiempo a olvidar ese rostro infantil que pensó que lo había conseguido, hasta que se dio cuenta que no, que las memorias inundaron su mente. La única gran diferencia era que en ese entonces su hermano, al verlo, sonreía espontáneamente, ahora no había tal cosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con lentitud.

—Itachi-san —interrumpió Kisame—, voy a hablar con él, ¿por qué no esperas con Koume y Shisui?

Sasuke sintió una ligera molestia al oír el tono con el que el ninja de Kiri le habló a Itachi, y al ver la reacción de éste —una mirada dubitativa y un tímido asentimiento— su molestia pasó a sorpresa y una leve ola de celos. No se detuvo a pensar quién era ese Shisui, siguió con la mirada a Itachi y después volteó a Karin y los otros, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que los dejaran solos. Como imaginó, Suigetsu abrió la boca para protestar, y Karin para callarlo, pero Jugo no les dio tiempo, tomó a cada uno por el brazo y los arrastró entre protestas y maldiciones.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó cuando se aseguró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Kisame sonrió pero no había nada feliz o burlón en el gesto, y comenzo a contarle lo ocurrido con Itachi desde su batalla. Escuchó de Kabuto, Ame, Konan, Madara —no Madara—, un pueblo de nombre Kurini, Danzo y Sora ku, hasta llegar a ese stioí, donde Kisame estaba no por gusto sino por compromiso, con Itachi, y no por Sasuke.

—La anciana insistió —siseó Kisame con media sonrisa y una mirada directa.

—¿Te estás rindiendo? —preguntó sin burla.

—No, tonto—hizo una pausa-, pero la anciana tiene razón.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó irritado.

—Yo no soy su familia, tú sí —finalizó el Monstruo de la Niebla y comenzó a alejarse—; y más vale que te esfuerces y que valga la pena por él, porque si no lo haces, no dudaré y te buscaré hasta matarte.

Sasuke no sintió temor aunque sabía que hablaba totalmente en serio. Miró la ancha espalda del espadachín, y cómo Itachi se acercaba a él cuando lo vio; Sasuke pensó en lo ridículo de la estampa, Itachi era diminuto comparado con él, habría sido risible verlos todo ese tiempo, viajando juntos... Pero no halló ni los deseos ni la intención de reírse. Quizá había sido pura compasión lo que llevó a Kisame hacer todo eso por su hermano, o lealtad... Lo que fuera, en ese momento, Kisame le estaba confiando a Itachi.

Su hermano, que no lo recordaba, que tenía varios años menos que él y tenía detrás suyo a Danzo, Madara —o no Madara, aún le costaba asimilar esa idea—, a Kabuto y una importante banda de criminales.

_Protección_ era una palabra simple para englobar lo que Itachi necesitaba.

Un dolor de cabeza nació en su sien y sus ojos ardieron, miró hacia donde Itachi estaba sentado junto a Kisame esperando por el siguiente movimiento. Pensó que tenía su camino bien trazado, que ahora todo tenía sentido, pero todo era muy distinto. La libertad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, había pasado a ser la responsabilidad de proteger a quien le había dado todo.

Respiró profundamente y caminó de regreso hacia el improvisado grupo. Tenía en sus manos una gran decisión pero primero lo primero.

—Buscaremos comida, descansaremos y decidiremos qué hacer —dijo para todos, pero básicamente fue para Kisame.

Quien bajó la mirada hacia Itachi y asintió.

—Suigetsu busca en el río, Karin ve con Jugo, veré qué encuentro en ese bosque. Necesitamos un fuego pronto.

No esperó a saber si Kisame tenía algo qué decir, su equipo se dispersó y él entró al bosque, por un momento pensó en decir a Itachi si quería ir con él pero no se atrevió, no era el momento para retomar su hermanable relación. No había perdido de vista el hecho de que estaban rodeados de nieve, era cierto que Itachi estaba bien abrigado, que Koume estaba alrededor de su cuello como una peluda bufanda, y que su manejo de chakra debía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudarle a mantener su temperatura, pero el frío seguía siendo excesivo.

Lo que decidiera hacer debía suceder pronto... Aunque eso fuera directamente contra lo que se había prometido no hace mucho.

No había mucho, cazó un venado pequeño, Karin y Jugo encontraron algunos frutos y bayas, Suigetsu no tuvo suerte, a diferencia de Kisame que tenía cinco pescados de buen tamaño asándose en un fuego que sin duda duraría toda la noche. Sasuke había creído que la dieta de Itachi no había variado —antes evitaba tanto como podía la carne roja— y esperaba que lo poco que Jugo encontró bastara para ambos, para su sorpresa comió la carne que le dio sin decir nada.

Salvo por la plática de Kisame y Suigetsu sobre Kiri, los demás comieron en silencio. Después Suigetsu bostezó, Itachi comenzó a cabecear.

—Karin y Koume harán la primer guardia, Jugo eres el siguiente, después lo haré yo.

—Después yo —interrumpió Kisame.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo... Bueno Karin no, que veía con desconfianza a la gata que se había desenrollado del cuello de Itachi y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. La pelirroja sabía que era inútil protestar.

Sasuke vio a Kisame quitarse el manto de Akatsuki y dárselo a Itachi, quien se envolvió en él y se recostó hecho un ovillo cerca del fuego frente al árbol en el que Kisame se había recargado. Poco a poco Sasuke se quedó dormido como esperando que Itachi acudiera él, tal y como en su momento, Sasuke había acudido a Itachi, pero ese momento no llegó.

Los turnos se fueron sucediendo, para cuando Kisame fue a relevar a Sasuke, éste no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con él? Porque estoy seguro que no piensas quedarte para siempre.

—No, pienso quedarme cerca de Itachi-san hasta que esté completamente seguro que está a salvo.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? Que te irás cuando eso suceda.

—No es necesario, él ya lo sabe.

—No lo tomará bien, se ha acostumbrado a ti.

—Puede ser pero no subestimes a Itachi-san, él sabe que esto no va a durar, no ahora que estas aquí. ¿y qué has decidido hacer?

—Buscar a Konoha —replicó irritado.

Le había tomado varias horas aceptar la respuesta que conocia desde el principio.

—¿Y esperas que los reciban después de todo?

Sasuke sonrió a la pregunta de Kisame.

—No les dejaré opción.

Sasuke regresó al campamento, vio al pequeño bulto envuelto en la capa de Akatsuki a un costado del fuego. Por un momento pensó en despertarlo y recostarse juntos como habían hecho cuando niños, no lo hizo. Tomó el lugar que Kisame había ocupado, recargado en el árbol y con una perfecta visión de lo que ocurría con Itachi.

.

A la mañana del día siguiente Sasuke decidió comenzar a ganarse la confianza de su hermano. Lo malo era que nunca le habían gustado los inicios. Y justo en ese momento no podía pensar en uno más complejo, porque ese hermano delante suyo no era el hermano con el que creció, bueno, era porque sin duda era Itachi... Físicamente, pero sin ninguna memoria de sus años juntos. Era un panorama desolador saber que no había recuperado del todo a su hermano.

Itachi lo miraba de tal forma que Sasuke supo que pensaba lo mismo, y que la situación era tan incómoda como para él. Pero tenía que comenzar por algo, con los sucesos que estaban por venir, tenía que demostrarle cuanto antes a Itachi lo comprometido que estaba con él.

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

—Ya te lo había dicho Kisame.

—Pero ahora que me ves...

—Ni siquiera sabía de ti hasta ayer.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

—No importa, ya no importa.

—Importa demasiado, lo sé —murmuró Itachi sin verlo—. No soy quien esperabas que fuera.

Se miraron por un momento. Sasuke se pasó una mano entre el cabello y comenzó a hablarle de un viaje que hicieron juntos a las aguas termales de la aldea cuando él tenía como cuatro años, le contó de sus padres y la Konoha de ese entonces. No pudo evitar reír cuando narró cómo él no quería entrar al agua y fue Itachi el que lo convenció diciéndole que le explicaría cómo caminar sobre el agua si entraba.

—Claro que no caminé sobre el agua, pero fue divertido intentarlo. Tú y nuestros padres rieron mucho viéndome intentarlo. Al final, estaba tan obsesionado con conseguirlo que no quería irme.

Finalizó con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos, hacia mucho tiempo que no acudía a esas memorias. Vio que su hermano tenía un gesto similar sólo que la sonrisa era más leve y los ojos más húmedos.

—Parece que confiabas mucho en mi.

Él asintió.

—Ciegamente.

—Y mira lo que hice.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, le tomó por los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Por orden de Konoha, no por decisión propia.

—Aún así lo hice...

Apretó los labios con fuerza. Lo más fácil sería darse media vuelta, lidiar con eso después, pero de hacer asi habría generado en Itachi la idea de que estaba molesto en ese momento, que eso aún le molestaba, y sabía —recordaba cómo era él a esa edad— que sería prácticamente imposible convencerlo de lo contrario después.

—No... Bueno, sí, tal vez sí lo hiciste pero eso fue hace mucho. Ahora estás aquí y no recuerdas haberlo hecho, ¿o sí?

El niño negó.

—Aún así...

—¡No! —exclamó sacudiéndole—, ¡no! No tal vez, no posiblemente, no, NO. Eso es pasado, déjalo atrás para que...

—¿De qué servirá? —murmuró Itachi cansado— puedes convencerme y a unos más pero no a todos.

—Primero debes convencerte tú para poder convencer a otros.

—No

Sasuke sintió una furia repentina ante la necedad de Itachi, ejerció más fuerza sobre sus hombros haciendo que el niño soltara una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor. Sasuke abrió bastante los ojos al ver el gesto de su hermano, antes de que pudiera decir algo para disculparse sintió a alguien sujetando su brazo y tirando de él con fuerza lejos de Itachi. Instintivamente tomó su kunai y lo confrontó, era Kisame que blandía a Samehada.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?

Él no supo qué contestar, estaba furioso pero también entendia que había cometido un error.

—Lo siento —musitó a Itachi bajando su kunai antes de que hiciera otra tontería.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el espadachín al niño.

Éste asintió lentamente, Sasuke vio cómo el chico —sin dejar de mirarlo— se había acercado a Kisame buscando protección.

—Ve con Koume.

Itachi asintió y se alejó.

—Tiene que entender, tiene que olvidar...

—Y gritándole vas a conseguirlo —siseó el mayor—, no seas estúpido, ambos sabemos que no va a olvidar.

—Tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —bufó Kisame— se suponía que ibas a ayudarlo, y gritándole no estás solucionando nada. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto por el modo en que era hablado.

—¿O si no qué?

—Ya te lo había dicho —finalizó Kisame con media sonrisa,

El Uchiha apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos brevemente mientras aspiraba lentamente. Aún con todo, Itachi nunca le había levantado la voz, se había molestado y lo había regañado, pero nunca, nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de violencia contra él... Bueno, mientras ambos vivían en Konoha. Si esperaba ganarse su confianza, tenía que ser más cauto y mucho, mucho más paciente.

Era apenas la mañana del día siguiente a su encuentro y las cosas ya iban bastante mal. Si pretendía tener éxito en el plan que había ideado, tenía que arreglar pronto esa situación con Itachi.

Lo divisó a la distancia, sentado junto a Koume, no perdió de vista la mirada amenazante de Kisame pero la ignoró. No le habló de frente, prefirió sentarse a su lado con cierta distancia entre ambos para no parecer que invadía su espacio personal.

—Lo siento, no debí reaccionar de ese modo, es sólo que... —hizo una pausa, podía lidiar con decenas de ninja, con una Karin furiosa o hasta un Naruto indignado, pero no con un Itachi decepcionado.

—Entiendo, tu actitud, lo que me quieres decir... Lo que quieres que haga —respondió débilmente el niño—, es sólo que...

—Lo sé —Sasuke trató de sonreír.

Sabía que Itachi sabía, pero le era difícil de asimilar por qué le era tan difícil aceptarlo.

Vio llegar al cuervo que se posó sobre el hombro del niño y comenzó a graznar y mover la cabeza.

—Shisui fue tu mejor amigo, tu invocación siempre fueron cuervos.

—…llegó de pronto y no se ha separado de mi.

—Tiene sentido, fuiste como un hermano menor para él. Aún ahora busca protegerte.

Itachi sonrió y pasó su mano sobre la cabeza del ave, sonrió levemente. Sin pensarlo, Sasuke colocó su propia mano en el hombro libre de su hermano, sin explicar más, Itachi asintió lentamente, a lo que Sasuke respondió con un apretón.

En ese momento sintió que a su lado estaba el Itachi mayor, con el que no eran necesarias muchas palabras para explicarse. Sabía que aún tenían un largo camino por delante, para que su hermano confiara en él del modo en que lo había hecho en su momento y para Itachi se diera cuenta que Sasuke haría todo por él… pero ya era un comienzo, al menos ahora Itachi sabía que Sasuke estaba comprometido a que las cosas funcionaran entre ambos. O eso quería creer.

.

No fue necesario llegar hasta la reunión para saber de sus resoluciones: la declaración de guerra, la alianza ninja y los preparativos. Decidieron buscar a los ninja de Konoha, y convencerlos que se aliarían con ellos. Eso ocurrió por la tarde, por boca de Koume, Shisui anunció que los había encontrado. Tras una breve discusión entre Kisame y Sasuke, tomaron decisiones: Taka e Itachi los encontrarían y hablarían con ellos, Hoshigaki y el Uchiha mayor coincidieron en que el respaldo de Konoha era indispensable, Kisame regresaría a Amegakure para informar a Konan y hacer los propios preparativos de la Lluvia para unirse a la Gran guerra que se acercaba.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo, hasta que Itachi protestó, negándose a alejarse de Kisame, Sasuke reconoció que eso le dolió un poco.

Kisame por su parte —ignorando el incómodo pensamiento que le generaba dejar a Itachi—, se inclinó delante de él y aún así el chico era ridículamente pequeño en comparación suya.

—Hablamos de esto Itachi-san, debes ir a Konoha, ahí estarás a salvo. Yo iré a hablar con Konan, después iré a la guerra, nos veremos cuando todo acabe.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza, batallando por hallar las palabras correctas pero sin conseguirlo. Sujetó la capa de Akatsuki con ambas manos y sin mirarlo asintió. Kisame no lo obligó a levantar la mirada porque sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y eso le avergonzaba.

—Está bien —dijo el chico controlando el nudo en su voz.

—Perfecto, nos veremos después entonces.

—¿Es… es una promesa? —preguntó Itachi.

El tono infantil, esperanzado, casi desesperado por tener alguna certeza.

—Claro, _cachorro_ —dijo el espadachín poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Se incorporó y dio una mirada a los demás, la cual bastó para quitarles toda intención de mofa. Asintió una última vez a Sasuke, como advirtiéndole, y se fue.

.

Los integrantes del Equipo Siete sabían que tarde o temprano se encontrarían, sin importar las circunstancias y la historia que tenían detrás, sabían que ocurriría. Aunque en ese momento que se veían unos a otros, no estaban del todo seguros de cómo reaccionar o qué decir. El par que nunca había trabajado con Sasuke decidió hacerse a un lado y no intervenir. Yamato estaba interesado en analizar el comportamiento y actitud del Uchiha, y Sai ver qué podía aprender de él.

Sakura se había hecho a la idea que tendría que matar a Sasuke. Kakashi no estaba seguro de qué, sólo que si había que elegir entre Sakura y Naruto, y Sasuke, no le tomaría mucho tiempo tomar una decisión. Como era de esperarse, sólo Naruto nunca había dejado de creer que podían volver a ser el equipo que fueron. Sasuke por su parte ya no sabía qué esperar de nada, hasta hacia dos días tenía la certeza que pelearían hasta morir, ahora esperaba que aún hubiera en ellos un poco de consideración hacia él, algo que les permitiera escucharlo y sobre todo, creerle.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura dubitativa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kakashi mientras dejaba ver su Sharingan.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo inmediatamente, pero recordó su motivo para estar ahí y tras un bufido irritado se resignó.

—Hablar —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Naruto, que definitivamente esperaba una batalla con su amigo, una épica y brutal batalla en la que ambos reiterarían su amistad, le confunde ver a Sasuke queriendo arreglar todo sólo con palabras.

—¿Qué tienes tú que ver con todo esto, Sasuke? —cuestionó Kakashi que definitivamente no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—Nada.

—Es imposible —interrumpió Sakura—. El Raikage dice que atacaste a su hermano.

—Sí, estaba con Madara pero ya no.

—Y esperas que creamos eso, ¿no?

Sasuke siempre se había considerado paciente, capaz de soportar la estupidez de Naruto, las tonterías de Sakura, y hasta los avances de Karin, pero la repentina desconfianza de Kakashi resultó insoportable. Apretó los dientes, a punto estuvo de atraer su Sharingan.

—Puedes creerme o no, pero a Konoha y los otros les interesa.

—¿Y por qué Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Regresar a Konoha —replicó Sasuke simplemente.

Naruto había soñado con esas palabras por casi cuatro años, y ahora que las escuchaba no supo como reaccionar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura de nuevo.

—Tengo mis razones.

—¿Cuáles? —cuestionó Sakura.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos harto. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se escuchó un graznido, Shisui se posó sobre su hombro, maldijo y agitó el brazo tratando de alejarlo pero Naruto adelantó unos pasos con un gesto de sorpresa y reconocimiento.

—¡Tú! —exclamó el rubio—, ¿quién eres?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a Uzumaki con desconfianza.

—¿Qué sabes de él?

—Itachi lo hizo —dijo simplemente.

Eso puso inmediatamente a Sasuke a la defensiva.

—¿Qué quieres dec...

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar, Kakashi intervino.

—Shisui, ése es el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui Uchiba —dijo sorprendido—, ¿por qué lo tiene?

Sakura vio el gesto extrañado de Sasuke, tuvo emociones encontradas. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba del Uchiha era que siempre mantenía la calma, que casi siempre parecía estar bajo control de la situación, pero aun así adoraba cuando algo lo tomaba con sorpresa, porque le recordaba que Sasuke era un niño como ella, y entonces ya no parecía tan lejano.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido permaneció mudo por algunos segundos, más confundido que seguro de qué decir. Abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra tuvo sentido. Miró a cada uno y luego giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca había tenido muchas opciones, y normalmente se aferraba con todo a la que consideraba era su mejor camino para conseguir la meta que se había fijado desde la masacre, pero el tiempo después de la batalla contra Itachi había sido turbulento, tras saber lo que en verdad había hecho su hermano hizo que sus bases de piedra se disolvieran como arena, pero ni siquiera así hubo un cambio radical en su forma de dirigir su vida, tras eso, simplemente cambió un enemigo acérrimo por otro. Pero desde el día anterior sentía que ya no sabía nada de nada, todo había cambiado. Hasta antes de ayer sólo se preocupaba por su enemigo, ahora debía hacerlo por sus potenciales aliados, y esas tres personas delante suyo eran los más importantes que debía ganarse —no que Taka fuera inútil, pero el Equipo Siete era la llave para tener el respaldo de Konoha, y con Konoha venía toda la alianza ninja—.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Itachi se acercó.

La única emoción constante que Itachi había sentido desde que despertó en esa cueva era el temor, y últimamente una ira que iba y venía, y una sensación de culpabilidad cada vez que se percataba que alguien tenía que cambiar algo de su personalidad o rutina para ajustarse a él en su situación. La abuela gato le dijo que no debía sentirse culpable, porque él no había pedido nada, y los que lo habían ayudado hasta ahora lo habían hecho por voluntad propia. Así que ahogando la incómoda mezcla de miedo y culpabilidad al sentir la mirada recriminatoria de Sasuke sobre él, atrajo su Sharingan y miró a cada uno.

Kakashi fue el único en reaccionar al ver al niño aparecer al lado de Sasuke, después de todo fue el único que lo había conocido a esa edad.

—¿Cómo? —fue todo lo que pudo preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?

A la pregunta de Naruto el cuervo llegó al hombro del niño.

—¿Itachi? —musitó el rubio.

Naruto no sabía por qué estaba tan seguro, sólo sabía que lo estaba. Madara les había dicho junto a Yamato y Kakashi los motivos detrás de la masacre, Hatake les había dicho que fueran cautos con esa información, pero ahora que veía los dos Uchiha delante suyo, simplemente supo que esas palabras habían sido ciertas, estaba consciente que le faltaba saber demasiado, pero ese Sasuke no era el mismo que habían enfrentado antes en su reencuentro, algo había cambiado, algo demasiado grande.

_Como tratar de entender algo que carece de sentido_, pensó Itachi, era lo que le había dicho a Kisame cuando le dijo de la existencia de Sasuke. Al ver las caras de los ninja de Konoha se dio cuenta que pasaban por lo mismo.

—Ese hombre que se hace llamar Madara, sí es un Uchiha pero no es quien dice ser —comenzó Itachi sin verlos—. Kabuto Yakushi se ha unido a él y ejecutará la técnica del Edo tensei para aportarle fuerzas.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el niño, quien acudió a Sasuke ocultándose levemente detrás suyo. El mayor instintivamente puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole seguridad. Mientras los otro conciliaban en sus mentes lo que acababan de oír y estaban viendo.

—¿Cómo?

Sasuke dio una mirada a Itachi éste asintió sin verlo. Sasuke aspiró hondamente y comenzó la narración de lo que había ocurrido desde su pelea, al menos como Kisame se lo había contado. Al llegar al final se dio cuenta de cuántos detalles carecía, pero no era el momento para eso.

Hubo silencio después de su explicación, algunos intercambios de miradas.

—Tendremos que dividirnos —dijo Yamato de pronto—. Tenemos que ver a Hokage-sama.

—No iremos con Danzo —interrumpió Sasuke—, ¿no oíste? ya trató de atacarlo hace unas semanas.

—Danzo sabe —musitó Kakashi, conteniéndose de exhalar irritado, consciente que eso eran sólo más problemas a una situación ya complicada.

—No Danzo, la Quinta, con ella será más fácil razonar que Danzo —dijo Yamato.

No era sorpresa para Naruto o Sakura que los mayores desconocieran a Danzo como Hokage, ellos tampoco lo hacían. Sai prefirió guardar silencio.

—¿Entonces?

A la pregunta de Naruto; Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a Yamato, Itachi se negó a hacerlo. El aún ANBU miró a Hatake y después de un intercambio de indicaciones sin palabras, asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—Nos dirigiremos a Konoha, pero no llegaremos todos. Nos dividiremos, unos irán a encontrarse con Tsunade-sama y otros permanecerán en espera de su respuesta. Debemos ir rápido y sin perder tiempo, debemos llegar antes que Danzo lo haga. La reunión de los kage pronto terminará.

—¿Y quiénes van y quiénes se quedan? —preguntó Sasuke ocultando bien su ansiedad— no estoy solo, mi equipo está conmigo.

—¿Tu equipo? —cuestionó Naruto— Nosotros somos tu equipo.

—Ahora no, Naruto —reprendió Sakura—, ¿quiénes son, Sasuke-kun?

—Vengan —llamó Sasuke.

Jugo fue el único que no tuvo ninguna reacción al ver a los ninja de Konoha. Karin torció la boca cuando vio a Sakura, mientras que Suigetsu sujetó su espada y sonrió con ganas, ansioso por un confrontamiento pero una sola mirada de Sasuke bastó para aplacar cualquier deseo de ambos por causar problemas.

—Bien —murmuró Yamato—, necesitan nuestra ayuda, así que no voy a repetir esto —dijo con voz cavernosa y de pronto los miró directamente a los ojos—, No quiero ningún problema. ¿Entendido? —remató.

Naruto sonrió enormemente al ver el rostro de los dos después del aterrador despliegue de Yamato. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna tan sólo de recordarlo. Karin y Suigetsu asintieron aprisa.

—¿Y cómo será Yamato-sensei? —preguntó Sakura ignorando la extraña irritación que sintió al ver a la pelirroja.

—Irás conmigo, nosotros veremos a la Hokage. Itachi vendrá también —finalizó Yamato aprisa.

—No —respondió Sasuke con fuerza tal y como Yamato imaginó—, él no va a ir a ningún lado que no vaya yo.

—Eso no va a ser posible Sasuke.

—O voy con ustedes o Itachi se queda conmigo.

—No seas necio, no puedes llegar a Konoha asi sin más, quieres que esto funcione para ambos, ¿no? —preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke gruñó y puso de nuevo la mano sobre el hombro de Itachi. Tratando de decirle que no iba a permitir que los separaran, pero dentro de sí también entendía por qué sabía que Kakashi tenía razón. No sólo Itachi sería más fácil de llevar a Konoha sin que lo reconocieran, sino que era la prueba ineludible de que lo que decían era verdad, una forma más rápida y efectiva de convencer a Tsunade.

—¿Ella sabe que fue una orden? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No lo sé —murmuró Hatake—, y si no, hay modos de saberlo, una aldea ninja siempre tiene un registro de todo, hasta de las misiones más secretas. Homura y Koharu deben saber también.

Sasuke percibió la idea matizada en aquellas palabras. Sin quitar su mano, hizo que el chico lo viera.

—Si no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo Itachi aún sin verlo—, no serán indulgentes si ellos te reconocen, y se logrará nada si lo hacen tan pronto. Además, si esa mujer me ve, no habrá necesidad de dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Kakashi sonrió bajó su máscara. Toda posible duda de que ese niño fuera Itachi se esfumó. Tal vez el chico había perdido la memoria, pero no su personalidad y actitud, y siendo así, en ese momento, de todos los presentes, era en uno de los que más confianza tenía. No conocía a los integrantes del equipo de Sasuke, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que aunque no eran idiotas, eran algo cercano a eso, al menos el par de buscapleitos que le recordaron a sus alumnos en sus tiempos genin.

Pero no había tiempo para recuerdos o dinámicas de integración de grupo, el tiempo apremiaba y comenzaron a moverse de inmediato. Se detuvieron a una distancia razonable de Konoha, era el momento de dividirse, la tarde pronto comenzaría a caer y quería llegar de noche, pero no tan tarde para no levantar ninguna atención indeseada.

—Yo también voy con Itachi-san —dijo Koume y todos voltearon como si se hubieran olvidado de ella.

Hubo algunas risas y gestos de descrédito, pero también de preocupación ante la firmeza de la declaración.

—No puedes venir Koume-san —dijo Itachi antes que cualquier otro.

—¿Por qué? te prometí que…

—Porque tú mejor que nadie sabe que los gatos ninja casi nunca se aventuran fuera de Sora ku o su aldea —explicó el niño—. Además prometiste a la abuela gato que te cuidarías.

Yamato vio con atención cómo la gata cambiaba de actitud, y aunque no parecía contenta, ya no protestaba más. Una vieja —pero bien conocida— sensación de culpabilidad reapareció en su cabeza, saber que ese Itachi era más parecido al que fue parte de su equipo ANBU que a un niño que se comportaba como de acuerdo a su edad hacía más sencillo todo.

—Vamos entonces —dijo haciendo una seña.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando vio la indicación de ponerse en movimiento. Todo había sido demasiado confuso para ella desde que se encontraron con Sasuke y supo de la situación de Itachi. Lo había visto sólo una vez —que recordara— y se había hecho una imagen de él, ahora, con lo que había visto y oído, ya no sabía qué pensar. La idea de viajar sólo con él y Yamato le generaba demasiada ansiedad. Aún era incapaz de conciliar la imagen del criminal del que había escuchado durante años con la del niño delante suyo.

—Nos veremos después, Sakura-chan.

—Sí, Naruto. Esperen por noticias pronto —trató de sonreír, volteó a Sasuke—. No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, cuidaremos bien de él.

Era anormal ver esa ansiedad en el Uchiha, resultaba extraña y adorable por igual, ahora que entendía sus motivos, no podía culparlo, estaba confiando demasiado en ellos.

—Eso espero —espetó Sasuke.

Claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que había sido un idiota —como le llamaba Naruto— por mucho tiempo pero ya no se trataba sólo de Sasuke, habría que lidiar con la prepotencia del Uchiha, ambos se necesitaban entre sí.

—Vamos entonces, Itachi-san —trató de dar la sonrisa más complaciente al chico, pero por la forma en que él la vio, ella supo que no había sido del todo convincente.

Comenzaron a moverse, su camino fue silencioso y Sakura se debatió más de una vez de si debía decirle a Yamato que tomaran un descanso, después de todo, Uchiha o no, era un niño de siete años el que viajaba con ellos. Después de casi tres horas, decidió no preguntar sino imponerse, era una kunoichi pero también médica. Hizo una seña al Capitán, y éste —bastante sorprendido como era de esperarse— lo hizo sin cuestionar más, ella se preguntó si temía que ella fuera como Tsunade.

Itachi no fue capaz de ocultar su agotamiento, la urgencia con la que buscó un sitio adecuado para sentarse fue el primer indicativo de su estado, los largos tragos a su recipiente de agua, el otro. Sakura negó con la cabeza, molesta por la necedad del Uchiha de no pedir descanso, aunque no era que esperara otra cosa, Sasuke sería un buen referente para saber qué esperar de éste.

—Toma —le dijo entregándole un pequeño envoltorio.

Si su referente era Sasuke, ella esperaba un gesto de desagrado, rechazo, ofensa o cualquier excusa para no recibirlo. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al ver el contenido, el chico sonrió y asintió agradecido.

—Gracias, Sakura-san.

—Por… por nada —musitó ella, sorprendida, ya tenía preparada una explicación de por qué necesitaba ingerir azúcar, pues le serviría como fuente de energía de emergencia.

—Llegaremos en aproximadamente una hora —dijo Yamato—. Sakura, necesito que entablilles un brazo a Itachi, y coloques alguna curación que se vea seria. Lo vamos a necesitar para entrar a la aldea sin problemas. ¿Está bien Itachi?

—Sí Yamato-san. Entiendo que su aldea ha sido atacada, sus defensas están disminuidas y la amenaza es grande, las curaciones alejarán la atención de mi.

—Así es —respondió el ANBU en su usual tono controlado, apenas capaz de ocultar su sonrisa por los muchos recuerdos que esa lógica respuesta le trajeron.

Sakura trabajó aprisa sin recibir ninguna protesta del chico,

—¿Te gustó el dango? —preguntó.

—Sí, es mi favorito.

—¿De verdad?

A la pregunta él asintió sonriendo, y Sakura recordó a Sasuke, en sus primeros días de la Academia antes de la masacre. La sonrisa en ella fue espontánea, terminó de colocar una venda sobre su frente y ajustó el brazo entablillado, asintió satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Lamento la incomodidad.

—Está bien, es necesario.

—Come otro poco, toma agua, nos iremos en una hora. Lamento que no sea suficiente tiempo para que duermas, pero en cuanto lleguemos podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

Él asintió aunque ella se dio cuenta que el chico no le creyó del todo.

—Vamos —dijo Yamato después de cierto tiempo.

.

La vista de Konoha no fue confortante para Yamato como solía ser, a pesar de que habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde el ataque de Pain y que la reconstrucción era considerable, el recuerdo de cómo la aldea había sido arrasada estaba bien fijado en su mente, dándole más razones para hacer lo que —siendo realistas— era una traición.

Cruzaron sin problema las barreras de protección, las murallas no habían sido completadas pero pronto lo estarían. Comenzaba a parecerse a la aldea que servía.

—Busca a Tsunade, llevaré a Itachi a un lugar seguro. Si está en condiciones, explícale lo que sabemos hasta ahora, pero no le digas nada de Itachi. Encuéntrame con Shikaku Nara en cuanto acabes. Decidiremos qué hacer para entonces.

La kunoichi asintió y corrió a cumplir el pedido. Yamato soltó un suspiro.

—Vamos, iremos con un aliado. Ahí podrás descansar.

El chico lo siguió sin protestar. Caminaron por las calles renovadas de la aldea, él trató de verse lo más casual que pudo, tratando de no atraer demasiado al atención. Bajó levemente la mirada hacia el chico, que hacía una actuación casi perfecta, pero Yamato era capaz de notar su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

La reconstrucción del barrio Nara no había sido terminada, no había sido arrasado por completo como otros. Llamó a la puerta, consciente que debía ser cuidadoso para que sus acciones no parecieran traición, sino la verdadera preocupación que sentía por el bien de Konoha.

Shikaku acudió a la puerta, no se había sentido tranquilo desde el ataque a Konoha, vivía en constante tensión bajo el régimen de Danzo, y al ver el rostro ansioso de Yamato, su habitual preocupación se disparó a niveles apenas manejables.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó imaginando toda clase de terribles escenarios.

Yamato percibió el temor mal disimulado y pensó en múltiples respuestas, pero decidió usar la única verdad que era incuestionable y fácil de probar. Se hizo a un lado dejando ver al pequeño Uchiha detrás suyo. Por su gesto, supo que Shikaku lo había reconocido, y se debatía entre tomar un kunai o dejarlos entrar. Al final hizo ambas cosas. Se hizo a un lado con los hombros tensos y la mano cerca de su cintura donde muchos ninja siempre llevaban un kunai oculto. Aunque no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Yamato entró cerrando aprisa la puerta detrás suyo, colocó a Itachi lo más cerca posible de él y dijo aprisa antes de que Shikaku decidiera que era mejor atacar al Uchiha.

—Como sabrás la guerra ha estallado, pero hay un par de situaciones que complican un poco más todo.

Explicó su encuentro con Sasuke, la declaración sobre Madara y Kabuto, la situación con Danzo y al final, lo ocurrido con Itachi.

La única respuesta del Nara fue bajar ambos brazos, con un gesto de completo descrédito y una obvia confusión que se traducía en un mutismo extraño en el ninja.

—Sakura ha ido con Tsunade-sama, si está en condiciones le explicará todo. Le dije que nos encontrara aquí, pero si estás en desacuerdo buscaré otro sitio, no puedo llevarlo a mi departamento, al parecer Raíz se ha dispersado, buscan a Naruto, a Sasuke y a él —señaló al chico.

—Está bien —Shikaku de pronto recuperó el habla—, está bien —reiteró dándose seguridad— Tsunade-sama despertó hace dos días, pero decidió no hacerlo público, estamos buscando un modo de anular el decreto del Señor Feudal.

Yamato sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano, una sonrisa de alivio apareció. La sensación de estar traicionando a Konoha se evaporó.

—Y yo temiendo que me acusarían de traidor —rió Yamato—. Aún queda mucho por hacer pero es un gran alivio.

—Entonces —dijo Shikaku masajeándose la frente y sentándose delante a él—. Como pruebas de todo esto tenemos sólo la declaración de criminales, traidores y asesinos, ¿no?

—Bueno sí —reconoció Yamato—, pero también son ninja reconocidos…

—Por sus crímenes y modos, que no tienen nada qué perder.

—Que fueron capaces de ayudar, acompañar y hacer lo posible por hacer más fácil la vida de un niño cuando realmente no tenían que hacerlo.

Shikaku bufó, y Yamato no esperaba otra cosa, apelar a la humanidad de un criminal rango S era la cosa más ridícula e impensable para ninja como ellos. Pero él había sido testigo de tal cosa, al escuchar todo lo que Kisame había hecho por Itachi y estaba dispuesto a hacer, y en su —muy, muy particular— modo era la misma devoción que él, Shikaku, Kakashi, y cada uno de los ninja de Konoha expresaban. Era tonto, lo sabía, pero confiaba en cada una de las palabras que le habían sido dichas.

Evidentemente tomaría —mucho— más que eso para convencer a Shikaku y los demás, pero quizá había un modo de comenzar y eso era la verdad que ni siquiera él quería reconocer.

—El Tercero, Danzo y los demás ancianos ordenaron la masacre Uchiha —dijo sin pensar.

Shikaku se puso de pie, parecía pronto a decir algo pero no saber qué.

—Le dieron la orden y, tú y yo lo conocimos, ¿crees que se habría negado?

El líder Nara queria decir cualquier cosa para negar tal acusación, pero por experiencia conocia el lado no brillante de Konoha, y no halló las palabras para hacerlo.

—Vayamos con Tsunade-sama entonces —respondió Shikaku.

—¿No deberíamos esperar por Sakura?

—Esto es demasiado serio, Danzo aún no regresa a la aldea, no podemos perder tiempo. Vamos.

Se puso de pie, Yamato lo imitó, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Itachi que parecía querer decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

Los dos adultos se dirigieron a la puerta, Itachi los siguió de cerca.

—Alto —dijo una nueva voz.

Yamato entró en pánico, no la reconoció de inmediato, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes que había alguien más ahí. Cuando vio los ojos muy abiertos de Shikaku y cómo se detuvo en seco, comenzó a sospechar de quién se trataba, y su pánico pasó a ser diversión. Giró levemente la mirada para asegurarse, la sonrisa fue espontánea y enorme.

Amenazas, conspiraciones, insubordinaciones, traiciones... Nada de eso atemorizaba al brillante Shikaku Nara, una palabra de su esposa, sí.

—¿Qué pasa Yoshino-san? —preguntó Yamato con cautela, al verla, la sonrisa se esfumó y su seguridad comenzó a tambalearse.

—¿De verdad van a ir con Tsunade-sama? —preguntó la mujer.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿acaso no oíste todo? —dijo Shikaku.

—Exactamente, ¿no oíste lo mismo que yo?

Yamato y Shikaku intercambiaron una mirada, inseguros de cómo proceder.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Yoshino— por eso no me sorprende que Shikamaru sea como es. Han viajado todo el dia, y antes de eso viajaron más, ¿no Yamato-kun?

Yamato asintió lentamente, comenzando a entender el temor de Shikaku por su esposa, y preguntándose por que era que le llamaba 'Yamato-kun' si ya era un adulto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y exhaló molesta, avanzó hacia ellos, ambos retrocedieron un paso mas Yoshino no iba por ellos, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi y se inclinó delante suyo.

—No lo tomes a mal, Yamato-kun siempre ha sido un poco irresponsable. No te preocupes, él y mi esposo esperarán por Sakura, mientras ella llega, ¿por qué no descansas? Tomarás un baño, te cambiarás de ropa y comerás, supongo que habrá suficiente tiempo hasta para dormir, ¿no Shikaku?, ¿Yamato-kun?

Nuevamente ambos asintieron a la par incapaces de contradecirle.

—¿Lo ves? ven, vamos, te daré un poco de ropa que guardo de mi hijo, y te mostraré dónde puedes bañarte, después comerás y podrás dormir. Debes estar exhausto.

Shikaku vio a su esposa tomar la mano del niño y llevarlo a otra habitación. Volteó a Yamato, éste se desplomó de nuevo sobre el sillón, él sólo soltó un suspiro.

—¿Ahora me entiendes mejor?

.

Yoshino calentaba la comida y miraba de tanto en tanto a la puerta. Shikaku le ayudaba, Yamato dormitaba en el sillón.

—Tú lo debes recordar mejor que yo, no puedo creerlo —le dijo su esposo.

—Sí, tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto.

—¿Entonces es verdad todo lo que dijeron?

—No lo sabremos hasta hablar con Tsunade-sama y Sasuke.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Es idéntico a como lo recuerdo —agregó ella con una sonrisa—. En todos los aspectos.

—Y eso no necesariamente es bueno.

—Lo sé.

Unos minutos después vio al chico aparecer en la puerta, con una mirada insegura y ansiosa. Queriendo pero no animándose a llamarla. Yoshino sonrió enormemente, recordando a Shikamaru cuando tenía esa edad y vestía esa ropa. La sonrisa disminuyó un poco, porque también se acordó de Mikoto y el Itachi de ese entonces. Habían pasado muchos años y la vida no había sido buena, sin duda ésta podía ser su segunda oportunidad.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —exclamó— Ven, ven, siéntate. Está listo.

—Gracias Yoshino-dono. ¿Y Yamato-san?

Ella —disimulando su sorpresa por el honorífico— le señaló el sillón.

—No te preocupes, no es tan irresponsable. Ignóralo, siéntate, él comerá después.

—Gracias, Yoshino-dono.

El chico obedeció de inmediato, debía tener hambre pero aún así no perdió sus modos casi aristocráticos, y Yoshino corroboró que no había cambiado. Hizo un movimiento de mano para que Shikaku se les uniera, Shikamaru estaba en misión.

Se preguntó cuánto había pasado desde que Itachi comió en una mesa, considerando la narración de Yamato sin duda debió haber sido mucho. Intercambió plática con su esposo, esperando quizá que el niño se les uniera, no ocurrió, pero tampoco presionó para que lo hiciera. Lo que menos necesitaba el pequeño Uchiha era sentirse abrumado con ellos.

Con todo lo que había pasado, estaba admirada que mantuviera una actitud tan apacible y controlada.

Yamato despertó con el olor de comida, tras lavarse las manos y la cara por orden de Yoshino, se unió a la mesa y la charla. Una vez que acabaron ella identificó las señales que indicaban que el chico tenía sueño.

—Vamos, te mostraré donde puedes dormir sin que te molesten.

—Está bien Yoshino-dono —dijo aprisa Itachi—, Sakura-san no ha venido y la Quinta Hokage…

—Te llamaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias, te lo prometo —dijo Shikaku.

Yoshino le dio una mirada irritada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Debes descansar —le interrumpió ella—. Tu descanso es primero, parece que lo han olvidado —dio una mirada de reproche a los otros dos—. Mi hijo también era muy necio, bueno, aún es necio, pero de niño dormía a todo momento menos cuando era su hora de descansar. Vamos —finalizó poniendo ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros y sonriéndole, animándolo a acompañarla, y en espera de que él no discutiera más— Confía en mi, una madre siempre sabe.

Itachi asintió aprisa y comenzó a avanzar con la mirada baja. Los tres adultos se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud, Shikaku y Yamato supusieron que estaba molesto, Yoshino sabía mejor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada—, ¿estás herido?, ¿quieres dormir en otro lado?

—No… no es nada, Yoshino-dono, está bien.

—No, no está bien —exclamó ella tomándole nuevamente un hombro—, ¿qué ocurre?

Le hizo girarse y al ver sus ojos húmedos, ella se hincó delante de él, abrazándolo. Yoshino no supo el porqué de su reacción pero el abrazo fue instintivo, lo dudó sólo un momento, se puso de pie aún rodeándolo con sus brazos y comenzó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Le dio una mirada preocupada a los dos shinobi en su mesa, y lo llevó hasta una habitación donde lo depositó en la cama. Itachi se negaba a verla, ella notó que caían algunas lágrimas.

—Lo siento, es sólo… yo…

—Está bien, todo está bien…

—Nada está bien —musitó el chico girando en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Ella sólo suspiró, le cubrió con las mantas y le susurró al oído.

—Entonces nos aseguraremos de que lo esté.

Se recostó con él, murmurándole las mismas palabras que llegó a decir a Shikamaru cuando algún terror nocturno lo despertaba. Yoshino se preguntó si alguien se había molestado en jugar ese papel indispensable para cualquier niño, de inmediato se respondió, claro que no, aunque casi todos en su niñez supieron del importante rol de una madre, casi nadie lo recordaba siendo adultos y aún menos, ninja para quienes sus problemas opacaban las necesidades de un niño, aunque eso no excusaba la falta de tacto sin duda, hasta ahora habían pensado sólo en lo indispensable para Itachi, pero no en algo más.

Se dio cuenta, su estabilidad física era real, pero no la emocional, era capaz de un buen control pero bastaba rascar un poco para ver el caos que tenía por dentro, no era difícil de entender el porqué.

Lo abrazó, nunca había sido amiga de Mikoto como Kushina lo fue, pero en su momento hizo lo que pudo por Naruto, ahora lo haría por Itachi.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, escuchó el llamado de Shikaku y se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Acudió a la sala donde su esposo y Yamato se alistaban para salir.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tsunade-sama nos llama, ¿estarás bien?

—Sí —replicó ella—, avísame en cuanto sepas algo.

Su esposo asintió y salió, Yamato inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo y lo siguió. Yoshino se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro, si lo que escuchó de la masacre Uchiha era verdad —y se sabía— vendrían días muy difíciles para Konoha, y la guerra sería sólo parte de ellos.

.

—Sé que esto no va a sonar nada bien, pero esto es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado —dijo Tsunade sin mirar a los presentes.

De los cuales, ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra ni a quitar los ojos de los papeles desparramados sobre la mesa. Su contenido había sido perturbador para más de uno, incluso para los que ya sospechaban de qué se trataba, hasta para Yamato —que en sus muchos años como integrante de Raíz había conocido lo peor de Konoha— resultaba chocante.

En cuanto Tsunade escuchó a Sakura, acudió con ella al centro de información de Konoha, que fungía como biblioteca y archivo, en ese lugar existían diversos niveles de resguardo, en el último y más seguro, se almacenaban los reportes, escritos y diarios de los kage, y toda aquella información prohibida en la aldea. Una vez ahí, buscó en la sección del Tercero, no tardó en hallar lo que buscaba, y convocó a algunos ninja seleccionados.

—¿Qué haremos Tsunade-sensei? —murmuró Sakura rompiendo el largo silencio, aunque realmente no estaba bien consciente de todo, la mayor parte de su mente estaba con Sasuke.

—Enviaremos mensaje al Señor Feudal, tomaremos medidas preventivas contra Koharu y Homura, prepararemos equipos para encargarnos de Danzo y lo que aún exista de Raíz.

—¿Crees que lo avalará? —preguntó Shikaku.

—Cuando el Señor Feudal sepa que el País del Fuego perdió a los Uchiha por culpa de Danzo, anulará su decisión de nombrarlo Hokage —replicó ella.

Shikaku asintió analizando el razonamiento.

—Con los preparativos de la guerra, él no se arriesgará a perder tiempo discutiendo esto, te devolverá el título —razonó el líder Nara.

Tsunade asintió, los otros hicieron diversos gestos de comprensión o aceptación. Comenzaron a discutir las medidas a tomar ante el conflicto que tenían delante.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra de lo ocurrido ocho años atrás, y cuyos detalles se hallaban en las hojas dispersas sobre la mesa delante suyo.

oooo

Mokita: Se refiere a una verdad conocida pero de la que nadie quiere hablar.

* * *

Gracias por leer! :)


	8. Jakinmina

**Ocho **_Jakinmina_

oooo

[Palabra de origen euskera]

oooo

Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante la noche. Los Consejeros Koharu y Homura fueron detenidos por orden del Señor Feudal, los cuarteles de Raíz fueron ocupados por ANBU, se enviaron equipos especiales para la localización y detención de Danzo, Tsunade fue reinstalada en su puesto. Otro equipo formado por jonin y ANBU fue encomendado para escoltar a Sasuke junto con los demás.

Al ver a Shikaku llegar a casa, Yoshino se dio cuenta que había pasado una noche tan larga como la de ella. Se miraron atentamente, él asintió, ella lo imitó. Le señaló la mesa donde le sirvió una taza de café y juntos tomaron asiento. Ella le hizo una seña, indicándole que Itachi ya estaba despierto, el chico apenas había dormido unas horas y al despertar no pareció nada contento de que lo hubieran dejado atrás, Yoshino trató de hacerle volver a dormir, pero lo más que consiguió fue convencerlo que le informaría en cuanto supiera algo.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella mirando su taza.

—Tsunade-sama es nuevamente Hokage, se tomaron otras medidas…

Yoshino levantó la mirada a su esposo cuando escuchó su tono distraído, al ver su rostro volteó hacia el marco de la puerta. Itachi los veía con expectación.

Teniendo el hijo que tenía, Shikaku debía estar acostumbrado a lidiar con pequeños perspicaces, pero Shikamaru, aunque astuto desde niño, nunca dio señales de interesarse, así que al ver esos oscuros ojos inquisitivos sintió un poco de nerviosismo y esperó no arruinar todo.

—Ven Itachi —le llamó—, siéntate, hay algunas cosas que debo decirte.

El chico se acercó sin dejar de verlo, era fácil de distinguir la molestia en su rostro, y era adorable e inquietante por igual.

—No me llamaron, Shikaku-san.

—Salimos con urgencia.

—Lo prometiste —replicó el Uchiha.

Shikaku abrió la boca, Yoshino soltó un suspiro, por eso había reprochado a Shikaku haber dicho eso. Hasta donde recordaba, Itachi había sido desconfiado por naturaleza y en su actual estado, y con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, había sido una tontería de parte de Shikaku hablar tan a la ligera de promesas, no le sorprendería que Itachi no volviera a confiar en él con tanta facilidad.

—Ven —le llamó Yoshino invitándolo a sentarse—, olvida eso por un momento.

Por suerte ella no había hecho nada como eso, y el chico obedeció aunque no sin cierta reticencia.

—Tsunade-sama sabe todo, le ha dicho lo más importante al Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, y ha sido restaurada a su posición de Hokage. Han detenido a dos de los tres consejeros, están buscando a Danzo, y han enviado por Sasuke y los demás, estarán aquí antes de medio día.

Itachi levantó la mirada ansioso y asintió. Shikaku hizo una pausa, preparándose para lo que seguía.

—Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo, antes de que Sasuke llegue. Sólo quiere verte y hacerte unas preguntas, no tomará mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Yoshino, tratando de que eso no pareciera una imposición.

—Es la Hokage, no tengo opción.

—La tienes —reiteró Yoshino.

Shikaku se abstuvo de protestar, comprendió que ella trataba de infundir seguridad al chico, aunque se preguntó cómo tomaría Tsunade una negativa.

—Está bien, Yoshino-dono, hablaré con ella.

—Bien, ella vendrá en cuanto pueda —dijo Shikaku.

—Ahora —Yoshino se puso de pie—, lávense las manos para desayunar, tú me ayudarás a preparar el desayuno —miró a Itachi—, y tú te darás un baño, apestas —finalizó hacia su esposo.

—Pero muero de hambre y cansancio, y debo regresar en unas horas —se quejó Shikaku.

—Entonces si fuera tú, me apresuraría —explicó Yoshino guiñando un ojo a Itachi. Que no pudo suprimir una risita.

Shikaku abrió la boca para protestar pero optó por quedarse callado, era una batalla perdida, sonrió al escuchar a Itachi reír y asintió, aunque una parte de él le decía que seguramente el Uchiha no lo respetaría nunca más del mismo modo.

.

La visita de Tsunade al barrio Nara fue tan rápida como Shikaku había dicho. Lo único que la reinstalada Hokage quería era verlo por ella misma. Le hizo algunas preguntas vagas cuyo único objetivo era escuchar de su boca lo que había escuchado de Kakashi y Sakura. Al finalizar, Tsunade estaba dividida entre creer la palabra de un niño y el hecho de que lo decía con tanta entereza que resultaba difícil no creerle.

Nunca lo había conocido, aunque había escuchado demasiado de él, y después de su breve encuentro, concluyó que sería un futuro gran aliado, siempre y cuando consiguiera generarle apego a Konoha, por ahora Itachi carecía de toda lealtad y sentido de pertenencia con la Hoja o cualquier otra aldea. Y el mismo Itachi le había dado una idea de cómo consguirlo.

Ella le preguntó qué queria que hiciera ella por él, y su respuesta fue simple y enigmática por igual.

—Tu permiso para obtener información.

Hasta donde había escuchado, el Uchiha tenía una mente brillante, ávida de conocer y analizar, un eterno estudiante, supuso que si le daba acceso a esa información, podría recordar —reaprender— sus lazos con Konoha

.

El equipo 7 regresó a Konoha cerca del medio día. Para todos la llegada a la aldea fue diferente.

Naruto y Sakura aún estaban sacudidos por la confirmación que habían escuchado sobre la masacre, y que el Tercero la había aprobado. Kakashi aún lidiaba con el conocimiento del gran problema que se avecinaba si era cierto lo de Kabuto, mientras que para Sasuke fue un poco de cada cosa y la comprensión que debía ser de nuevo un ninja de Konoha, no por lealtad, ni nostalgia, además debía _perdonar_ a la aldea porque era el único camino para que Itachi y él pudieran tener un futuro. Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu sólo estaban confundidos y muy cansados, hacia tiempo que habían dejado de preocuparse por dónde estaban.

Lo primero que Sasuke hizo fue ir con Itachi que esperaba por él con los Nara. El reencuentro no tuvo nada de emotivo, pero le consoló ver el alivio en los ojos del niño al verlo. Necio como era, dijo que se irían apenas llegó, cuando Yoshino le preguntó a dónde, él se quedó callado, porque claro, eso no lo había pensado, difícilmente su departamento estaba disponible —si acaso había sido reconstruido—, el barrio Uchiha estaba fuera de las opciones. Como el resto de Taka, había pasado tanto tiempo sin preocuparse en dónde dormiría, que evidentemente no consideró que ahora debía pensar en dónde _vivirían_.

—Hay una casa que está desocupada, normalmente la usamos para visitantes pero no habrá problema si la ocupan, está en un extremo del barrio, colinda con los Akimichi, eso deben considerarlo una ventaja, no son los Yamanaka, ya sabes, son algo comunicativos —dijo Shikaku sin verlo.

Sasuke estaba desacostumbrado a las muestras de amabilidad, y aunque disimuló bien la desconfianza, sabía que no tendría mejor oferta, había llegado a Konoha con las manos vacías, con grandes necesidades y ahora una profunda deuda con ella, no podía exigir, así que se tragó el orgullo y asintió. Parpadeó unos momentos al ver cómo lo miraban, claro, faltaba algo.

—Gracias… Shikaku —musitó como si cada palabra le costara.

Por un instante dudó de si con eso bastaba, no alcanzaba a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que dijo 'gracias' —aún menos cuándo fue sincero—. Además la punzada de inseguridad fue casi insoportable, se cuestionó si debía usar un honorífico, él nunca los usaba… nunca le habían dicho nada pero tampoco nunca le habían dicho que fuera educado.

—Muchas gracias, Shikaku-san —dijo Itachi haciendo la reverencia que parecía Sasuke era incapaz.

—Está bien —dijo el líder Nara abochornado—. Enviaré que la condicionen, está amueblada pero pocas veces la usamos. Debe haber espacio suficiente para ustedes dos y tus amigos.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó Sasuke sin pensar.

—Esos ninja con los que llegaste, entendí a Tsunade-sama que se quedarían en Konoha.  
—Ah, ellos, sí, se quedarán.  
Shikaku levantó una ceja pero decidió no decir más, ya tenía demasiados problemas, no necesitaba más viniendo de esos adolescentes.

Extraño era una palabra a la que Taka se había habituado, pero hasta ellos tenían límites y la idea de una vida en Konoha comenzaba a rayar en lo absurdo para todos.

Como Sasuke, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de amabilidades, y el grupo de Nara que había acudido a ayudarles a instalarse era una especie de tortura para ellos, porque no estaban seguros de cómo responder a cada una de las acciones o palabras de los otros. Eso habría sido bastante divertido para Sasuke si no fuera porque él mismo se sentía igual.

Itachi se había quedado dormido en la habitación que había clamado como suya, y que ninguno se atrevió a pelearle. Era ya casi la tarde, Tsunade les había dicho que se instalaran y descansaran, se negó terminantemente a dejarlos salir de la aldea como parte de los equipos que fueron en búsqueda de Danzo. Sasuke —contra toda su naturaleza— no insistió.

—Estarán bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten, sólo digánlo —dijo una chica del grupo que les había ayudado.

—Yoshino-dono envía esto, espera sea suficiente —dijo otro y colocó una pesada canasta sobre la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Jugo que, contrario a lo que se creyera, había mostrado ser el más civilizado.

Fueron dejados solos, Suigetsu se abalanzó sobre la comida, sólo para ser reprochado por Karin quien tomó control de la situación.

—iré por Itachi-san —exclamó Koume pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—No, iré yo, espera aquí.

Sasuke no detestaba a la gata, pero comenzaba a sentir algo parecido a la irritación por su actitud posesiva sobre su hermano.

Entró a la habitación con cautela, no deseaba despertarlo aunque ése era su cometido. Cerró la puerta quedamente detrás suyo y se sentó en el suelo, contemplando al chico en la cama. Se pasó una mano entre el cabello, era la primera vez que se permitía contemplar la totalidad del cambio en su vida. Ahora era más sencillo, ahora que había un lugar seguro donde podría dejar a Itachi durante la guerra, y después de ella habría un futuro posible y no mera incertidumbre.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi calmadamente sin verlo.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Yoshino envió comida, baja o Suigetsu acabará con todo. O si quieres seguir durmiendo, te apartaré.

—Ya no quiero dormir, pero no quiero bajar.

—Está bien, puedo subirte la comida si quieres.

—No, tampoco tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer.

—Ya sé pero no tengo hambre.

Sasuke torció la boca, trató de recordar qué hacía Itachi en momentos así, pero no le sirvió de mucho, en ese entonces bastaba que Itachi le dijera que era hora de comer y Sasuke corría aprisa a su lado, deseoso de pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible al lado de su hermano. Evidentemente eso no iba a ocurrir ahora, se preguntó qué era él para Itachi, si acaso le era más importante que Kisame, algo le decía que no. Estaba consciente que tenía que hacer mucho para fortalecer la relación.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

—Juzgarán a los ancianos y limpiarán tu nombre —dijo serenamente e hizo una pausa—. Después, la guerra comenzará, con lo que sabemos, trataremos de encontrar un modo de matar a Kabuto antes de que libere el Edo tensei. Aquí estarás a salvo. Finalmente podrás crecer en la aldea —sonrió—. Si quieres, puedes ingresar a la Academia —dijo tentativamente, cuidadoso de hacerlo como una sugerencia, no deseaba que lo viera como algo que él esperara.

—¿Podría?

—Si quieres, con tiempo y esfuerzo podrías ser un genin, en unos años un chunin y más. ¿Te gustaría?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podría ser un genin de Konoha si ya soy uno de Ame?

A la pregunta Sasuke lo miró con extrañeza y se incorporó sorprendido cuando Itachi le mostró una banda de regulación de Amegakure.

—¿Cómo? No estuviste más de unas semanas en la Lluvia, ¿o sí?

—Konan-san convenció a los profesores que me admitieran, dos semanas antes de los exámenes finales, aprobé —finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke también sonrió, aunque esta era más forzada que espontánea, el fantasma de la envidia se sacudió en su interior, Itachi consiguió en un par de semanas lo que a él le tomó años; hizo todo a un lado, era una tontería sentir envidia de su hermano, en esa situación y con todo lo que ya había pasado, de lo cual —se recordó— aún faltaba mucho que le dijera.

—No creo que haya problema, jamás he oído de un shinobi que pertenezca a dos aldeas, pero ¿por qué no?

La espontánea sonrisa de Itachi le causó satisfacción, se preguntó si así se había sentido Itachi cuando él sonreía también.

—Sí, también podría ser un ninja de Konoha.

Aún así Itachi no bajó a comer, Sasuke le apartó un poco y dejó que los otros comieran cuanto quisieran. Todos tenían por delante un largo periodo de adaptación, tanto ellos en Konoha como Konoha con ellos, y quizá eso sería la parte más compleja, y debía ser rápido porque no tenían mucho tiempo. Los preparativos a la gran guerra pronto comenzarían.

La noche recién había caído cuando Kakashi y Shikaku aparecieron para informarle que los equipos habían encontrado a Danzo, que estaba en interrogatorio, y que el juicio tendría lugar al día siguiente por la tarde.

.

El juicio se realizó ante una audiencia de líderes de clan, jonin, capitanes ANBU y chunin, el señor Feudal y algunos de sus consejeros. Sasuke e Itachi estuvieron presentes, el primero disfrazado de ANBU y el segundo en un cuarto anexo desde donde se escuchaba todo, Yoshino esperaba con él. Sasuke y Kakashi protestaron de dejar que el niño estuviera, pero Itachi demandó su derecho a saber, y Tsunade —recordándose su objetivo—, no se lo negó. Sólo esperaba no arruinar todo antes de tiempo.

Los primeros en comparecer fueron Koharu y Homura, ninguno dijo algo que no supieran ya. Cuando fue el turno de Danzo, más de uno contuvo la respiración. Después de algunas preguntas dispersas, Shikaku tomó el curso del interrogatorio.

—¿Entonces tú diste la orden?

—Los Uchiha eran una amenaza, di a elegir a Itachi y él decidió —dijo el anciano desinteresadamente.

Sin embargo sus palabras causaron el efecto que esperaba, expresiones de sorpresa y exclamaciones indignadas inundaron el lugar.

—Le dijiste a un chico de trece años que escogiera entre su familia o su aldea —gruñó Shikaku.

—Le dije a un ninja que decidiera a quién quería proteger: a la aldea que juró lealtad o la gente que la estaba traicionando.

—¿Estás diciendo que él tuvo la decisión final?

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Shimura— sabía qué haría cuando se lo dije, le hice ver qué clase de vida tendría Sasuke si elegía a su clan. Sabía lo mucho que el niño significaba para él no fue muy difícil. Un ninja leal y eficiente, eso era Itachi. Uno como muy pocos, pero a la vez, uno de muchos.  
Shikaku apretó los dientes pensando en un modo de revertir el efecto que Danzo estaba obteniendo, al quitarse parte de la culpa.

—¿Cuál era el deseo del Tercero?

—Hiruzen buscaba reconciliación, pero ustedes conocieron a los Uchiha, eran poderosos pero endemoniadamente necios y orgullosos, de la clase de ninja que no se doblega. Lo sabía y aún así trató, era un tonto.

—Y por eso tomaste la decisión en tus manos.

—¿Preguntas si decidí perder a unos para salvar a muchos? sí, lo hice, tuvieran éxito o no, el ataque de los Uchiha habría hundido a Konoha en el caos, sin su principal brazo armado, el País del Fuego pronto sería atacado por sus enemigos.

—Si hubiera sido así, Itachi debió ser considerado un héroe, ¿qué pasó?

—Konoha tiene sus sombras, pero ni siquiera así clamaría a un parricida como un héroe, ¿qué diría de nosotros?

Inconscientemente el líder Nara miró hacia donde estaba Itachi, y cerró un puño. Eso se estaba saliendo de control.

—Todos aquí sabemos que muchas veces es necesario hacer lo peor, ¿pero no es cierto que el Tercero clausuró Raíz, que hiciste caso omiso de su orden?, ¿que Itachi te amenazó para que no hicieras daño a Sasuke?

El anciano se tensó.

—El pequeño bastardo amenazó con difundir los secretos de la aldea si lastimaba al mocoso. ¿Imaginas lo que eso significaba?

—Pero no fue así con el Tercero, contigo fueron amenazas, con Hokage-sama fueron súplicas. ¿Por qué crees que fue así?

—Porque Itachi sabía lo débil que era Hiruzen para esas cosas, y no se atrevería a hacer daño al niño, por otro lado, yo no soy así.

Shikaku sonrió, Danzo frunció su ojo.

—No, Itachi lo hizo porque no lo conocías tan bien como decías, en cambio Hokage-sama sí, y él sabía que Itachi nunca lo haría, además era lo mínimo que podían hacer a cambio. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que pudo haber hecho si no lo hubieras dejado sin verdaderas opciones?

—Eso no lo sabemos, el infeliz se unió a Akatsuki de inmediato, ¿qué certeza tenemos para saber que no nos traicionaría después?

—Él no traicionó, ni amenazándote ni siendo parte de la organización criminal, aún ahí estaba del lado de la aldea.

Danzo sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —se jactó—, ¿y de dónde sacas esa información tan ridícula? No creo que se lo hayas preguntado.  
Shikaku sonrió más.

—De los registros de Hokage-sama, en ellos están cada uno de los reportes que Itachi le hizo llegar.

El gesto del anciano se ensombreció. La balanza comenzó a cambiar. Muchos les habían cuestionado qué necesidad había en destapar esa vieja herida, Tsunade argumentó que había hallado los registros del Tercer Hokage, que había descubierto la _verdad_, y había que darla a conocer.

Los ánimos cambiaron, los que parecían coincidir con el viejo consejero ya no lo estaban, hasta Homura y Koharu. Danzo cerró su único puño disponible al darse cuenta. Meditó por unos segundos sus posibilidades, decidió guardar silencio esperando por el momento indicado para actuar con su arma secreta.

—Queda claro entonces —dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie—. Es cierto que han pasado más de ocho años desde esa trágica fecha, y posiblemente es tarde para reivindicar los errores del pasado, pero nunca lo es para reconocerlos. Decreto entonces —miró a Danzo— que el cargo de Consejero será retirado de Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzo Shimura, así como sus títulos y poder de palabra sobre la aldea, Homura y Koharu permanecerán en arresto domiciliario, Danzo será puesto en la prisión de la rama de Tortura e Inteligencia de ANBU. Raíz será completamente erradicada, y sus agentes puestos bajo un proceso de evaluación, aquellos que sean candidatos y así lo deseen serán rehabilitados, y posteriormente reintegrados a las filas de Konoha.  
Se limpiará el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, pero eso no significa que se manchará el del resto de los Uchiha.

.

—¿Oíste? casi termina —dijo Yoshino a Itachi y le apretó la mano.

Él devolvió el apretón en respuesta y asintió, pero de reojo distinguió la emplumada figura de Shisui.

.

—Bastante loable y correcto como es de esperarse de ti —intervino Danzo con voz calmada—. Me tienes contra la pared Tsunade, creo que te subestimé, no cabe duda, eres la nieta del gran Hashirama. Pero estamos olvidando un detalle, pequeño y aparentemente inocuo en este complicado panorama, sin embargo, si lo consideramos, en esencia y quitando todo contexto es terrible. Porque, no importan las condiciones que había en la aldea en ese entonces, ni si eso hizo que los Uchiha tomaran su decisión, si Hiruzen lo aceptó al final o si yo lo inicié, e Itachi lo hizo porque todos lo orillamos a eso. Es justo eso, Itachi lo hizo. Itachi mató a quien compartía su historia, sus lazos… su sangre, mató a su familia, a sus propios padres. ¿Cuándo se ha escuchado de un crimen tan atroz y despreciable? ni siquiera en Akatsuki había alguien como él, y todos sabemos qué clase de gente formó esa organización. ¿Y si Itachi no hubiera tenido esa lealtad ciega por Konoha?

—Basta Danzo —advirtió Tsunade en un siseo.

El anciano miró al sitio —donde había deducido— Itachi se hallaba escuchando todo, y dijo con un tono más irónico.

—Si fue capaz de asesinar a su sangre, ¿de qué más sería capaz llegado el tiempo?

.

Itachi abrió bastante los ojos al oírlo y comenzó a temblar mientras miraba sus manos.

—Itachi —comenzó Yoshino delicadamente—, escucha…

Un graznido la distrajo, ella e itachi miraron a Shisui posarse delante suyo. El Sharingan extraño en su ojo parecía arder, mirando directamente al Uchiha quien le sostuvo la mirada con su propio Sharingan. Por más descabellado que sonara, para Yoshino fue como si tuvieran un diálogo entre sí, notó que el niño dejaba de temblar, y fruncía el ceño.

—Él fue —susurró Itachi—, él fue —repitió ahora con enojo en su voz y se puso de pie.

Antes de que Yoshino pudiera decir algo, Itachi corrió hacia el salón de reuniones donde todo tenía lugar.

.

—Es suficiente, Danzo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shimura— no que decir eso vaya a cambiar algo, ¿o sí Tsunade? es sólo la verdad, es eso de lo que hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo, ¿no?

Era el momento. El Sharingan en su ojo oculto comenzó a activarse, aunque en esta ocasión dolió más de lo que solía.

—Anularás la sentencia y te retirarás —comenzó Danzo, viendo a Tsunade—, no tratarás de…

Danzo no pudo seguir hablando, tuvo que ponerse una mano sobre el ojo vendado cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable, y en su desesperación arrancó las vendas, ansiando paliar el dolor. Oyó un graznido, dirigió aprisa la mirada al ave que estaba posada sobre el hombro de Itachi que recién había aparecido. El silencio había caído por completo, nadie sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando.

—Itachi —murmuró Shikaku no pudiendo creer que el niño apareciera amenazando con arruinar todo.

Pero Itachi lo ignoró, junto con los otros llamados y la multitud presente, toda su atención estaba en el hombre.

—Tú fuiste, impediste que Shisui diera una solución pacífica al golpe de estado, y le robaste su ojo. Lo atacaste, no lo mataste pero lo dejaste sin esperanza de sobrevivir, él lo sabía —la voz era infantil pero firme y cargada de reproche—, él sabía que iba a morir, yo no lo maté… me dio su ojo y mi Mangekyo, se quitó la vida delante de mi para activarlo. Tú comenzaste todo… y no te bastó con eso.

Danzo abrió bastante ambos ojos, hizo un movimiento de atacar al niño pero de pronto su cuerpo se sintió paralizado, el Mangekyo de Itachi giraba, Tsukuyomi. El infierno interno estalló y el lanzó un grito de horror.

Todos los presentes se prepararon para atacar, pero todo era tan confuso que no sabían a quién. Tsunade, Shikaku, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi voltearon a Sasuke, desesperados por una indicación de cómo actuar, pero ni el mismo Sasuke estaba seguro de qué hacer.

Fueron segundos, Danzo cayó de rodillas, con una mano temblorosa comenzó a formar sellos lentamente, Itachi se lanzó contra él con un kunai en la mano, Shisui hizo lo propio, el niño contra su brazo vendado, el cuervo contra su rostro. El grito se repitió, Itachi cortó el brazo derecho, Shisui arrancó el ojo robado. En su agonía y desesperación, Danzo fue capaz de tomar al chico por la garganta y ejerció toda la fuerza de la que pudo disponer, Sasuke corrió en su ayuda, Itachi cerró los ojos al sentir la dificultad para respirar, el mismo dolor punzante que sintió en Ame y después en Kurini atacó de nuevo, abrió el ojo derecho, la sangre comenzó a manar de éste, al igual que un fuego negro que se posó sobre el anciano.

Sasuke tomó a Itachi y lo alejó del ataque del Amaterasu. Activó su propio Mangekyo con la intención de sofocar las llamas, pero se detuvo, miró al cuervo que sostenía en su pico un ojo con el Sharingan idéntico al que ya tenía: los ojos de Shisui, después vio a su hermano, en el piso, Sakura deteniendo el flujo de sangre de su ojo e infundiéndole chakra para que el repentino choque de usar ambas técnicas del Mangekyo no resultara fatal para él. Miró aprisa el brazo arrancado, Kakashi ya se había acercado y retirado el vendaje, Hatake retrocedió horrorizado —un gesto muy raro en el ninja—, torció la boca cuando vio múltiples Sharingan parpadeando.

Ya no hizo nada, dejó que las llamas acabaran con el antiguo consejero, una muestra tardía de justicia Uchiha.

—Basta ya, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi cuando era claro que Danzo había muerto.

Sasuke eliminó las llamas de mala gana y volteó hacia Sakura que rodeaba con sus brazos a Itachi.

—Está bien Sasuke-kun, sólo está exhausto.

Sasuke asintió y se inclinó delante de ella, lo tomó en brazos y salió de la habitación bajo la mirada y silencio de todos los demás. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo cargaba, ahora sin pensar, lo trataba —lo veía— como Itachi había hecho en su momento con él. Pasó una mano retirando un poco de la sangre que había surgido junto con el Amaterasu. Itachi poseía el Mangekyo… casi dos semanas habían pasado desde que se reencontraron y tuvo que descubrirlo de este modo. Ésa era la prueba más clara de que Itachi aún no confiaba en él.

Hubo una larga discusión después de eso. El Señor Feudal ordenó la aplicación inmediata de cualquier resolución que Tsunade diera y se retiró junto con sus Consejeros. Ella estaba cansada e irritada, despidió a todos en cuanto dictó sus decretos.

Itachi ingresaría a la Academia, adoptaría la identidad de un Nara, sobrino de Shikaku y venido de un pueblo del sur del país. Se haría un juramento de silencio a todos los presentes para guardar su identidad. Se anunciaría el regreso de Sasuke y su reintegración a las filas se la aldea. Naruto partiría para su entrenamiento con el hermano del Raikage. Se mantendría limpio el nombre de los Uchiha, mientras que el de Itachi sería retirado de la lista de traidores, pero —para frustración de Sasuke— no se haría inmediatamente pública la inocencia de Itachi, con el tiempo se darían a conocer los motivos detrás de todo, ahora con la guerra casi encima, lo que Konoha necesitaba era unión.

.

Contrario a lo que Sasuke esperaba, Itachi no quiso entrar a la Academia aunque si pidió hacer las pruebas para ganar su banda de regulación. Hinata fue asignada como jonin instructora. Tsunade sabía que ella tenía lo necesario para lidiar con el peculiar Uchiha... que ella podría proporcionarle lo que el inútil de su hermano era incapaz.

Ella tomó con sorpresa la noticia, después con un poco de temor al comprender la magnitud de lo que se le pedía, luego siguió la curiosidad y finalmente el entusiasmo. Era una primera vez en distintos aspectos.

Así, Itachi comenzó a buscar su lugar en Konoha de la mano de Hinata. Quien —tal y como Tsunade predijo— era la indicada para acompañarlo en ese proceso. Ella era hermana mayor, era educada y sensible, pero a la vez firme y discilplinada. Además su puesto como heredera Hyuga le daba facilidades de entrenamiento en sitios resguardados, lejos de los ojos curiosos de muchos.

Con Hinata, Itachi conoció a Hanabi, Neji, después a sus miembros de equipo, Kurenai y Mirai, después de una semana ya conocía al resto de los _doce de Konoha_. Todos ellos fueron informados de su identidad, lo tomaron más o menos bien. Al cabo de diez días Itachi había formado una rutina, en el que se incluían el entrenamiento con Hinata, visitas a Kurenai, a los barrios de los clanes de los _doce_, tiempo de cocina y pláticas con Yoshino, juego con otros chicos Nara y luego con otros que desconocía pero encontraba en alguno de los parques, tal y como Naruto hizo cuando niño —fue el mismo rubio quien lo llevó por primera vez antes de partir para su viaje de entrenamiento— y claro, el obligado proceso de reentablar su relación con Sasuke. Pero además también estaban las constantes visitas al centro de información de la aldea al que Tsunade le dio libre acceso salvo por algunas áreas.

Itachi sabía que no recordaría, pero se negaba a aceptar permanecer en ignorancia, y —sabedor de la importancia de la información— se propuso que si no podía recuperar memorias, las iba a construir. El permiso de Tsunade estaba condicionado a que descuidara sus otras actividades y llevar un registro de lo que consultaba, ella creía que con esa medida tendría un poco de control sobre lo que el chico sabía, lamentablemente para ella, Itachi había aprendido en Kurini que la información valiosa no sólo se hallaba en bibliotecas. A través de salidas —conocidas y clandestinas— recorrió las ruinas que había visitado muchos años atrás, y plazas y mercados donde se movían las fuerzas que no eran del todo legales, pero que también permitían un equilibrio en la aldea.

.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido de lo difícil que le resultaba la readaptación a la aldea. Para el resto de Taka parecía no haber sido tan complicado, Jugo nunca había necesitado mucho para sentirse a gusto en un lugar, Suigetsu había encontrado a gente como Kiba que estaba dispuesta a pelear con él cada que quisiera, y para Karin había sido una revelación tan grande conocer la información de su familia que se había olvidado por completo de él, en parte era un alivio, por otro lado le causaba irritación ver que él era el único inadaptado —de una banda de inadaptados— que no conseguía definir su posición.

Su progreso era bueno en el aspecto de su vida shinobi, no le costó recuperar el respeto de los demás ninja de la aldea, pero en el aspecto social, que nunca había sido su prioridad, bastaba decir que Sakura le había dicho más de una vez que era peor que Sai. Con Itachi las cosas iban tan bien como podían ir, pudo ver que el chico —él sí— se había ajustado maravillosamente a Konoha, y —por fortuna— eso incluía su relación. Ocasionalmente desayunaban y comían juntos, en cuanto a la cena, ésa siempre la tomaban juntos. Era el momento del día en que Sasuke se sentía como si todo estuviera bien, cuando entablaban una conversación casual y sin silencios tan largos, cada uno contaba cosas de su día, o de los planes para el siguiente.

Sasuke no tenía muchas memorias fidedignas de Itachi a esa edad, en ese entonces él tenía menos de tres años, aquéllas que recordaba mejor fueron durante los años de Itachi como genin, después con el ascenso a Chunin todo se volvió un poco más turbio. Se dio cuenta con horror que había olvidado mucho de su niñez, en su afán por deshacerse de los buenos recuerdos de Itachi para dejarse consumir por el odio, realmente había perdido muchas memorias de los tiempos que pasaron juntos antes de la masacre. Hasta ahora Itachi no le había preguntado nada de ese entonces, él le contaba lo que mejor recordaba pero se preguntaba qué haría cuando su hermano realmente mostrara interés en saber.  
Aún no había noticias de Naruto ni de los movimientos de Madara —no Madara— y Kabuto, pero Tsunade había dicho que comenzaría a enviar a los contingentes de ninja al área seleccionada como campo de pelea en menos de una semana, no sabía en qué escuadrón lo asignarían pero pronto llegaría el momento de separarse de nuevo.  
Mas por ahora quería reforzar tanto como pudiera ese vínculo. Le costó aceptar que Itachi no era del todo sincero con él, a pesar de que le hablaba abiertamente de sus entrenamientos o sus juegos, nunca le decía nada sobre lo que había investigado. Aún creía que era mala idea darle tanta libertad para buscar. Tsunade le dijo que era para que Itachi supiera lo que no podía recordar, pero Sasuke sabía que Itachi no se conformaría con poco, y —temía— que comenzara a hurgar en sitios donde había cosas que ni siquiera Sasuke quisiera saber.  
.

—Buen trabajo, Hanabi-chan, Itachi-san —dijo Hinata sonriente.

Itachi y Hanabi yacían en el piso tratando de recuperar la respiración, acababan de tener un encuentro de taijutsu que terminó con una muy complicada victoria para su hermana. Sabía que la única razón por la que Hanabi ganó fue porque duró mucho, Itachi no tenía la misma resistencia que Hanabi.

—¡Eso fue genial! —exclamó Hanabi—, ¡debemos intentarlo otro día, Itachi!  
El chico estaba exhausto, incluso para contestar, sólo asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bien hecho chicos, ¿quién quiere un poco de agua? —preguntó Kurenai, y rió junto con Hinata cuando ninguno de los dos más chicos pudieron ponerse de pie de inmediato.

Hinata se apresuró a recibir los dos vasos y entregárselos. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se recuperaron lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y tomar una de las onigiri que Kurenai había hecho para ellos. Poco después Itachi tenía en brazos a Mirai mientras Kurenai iba por más bolas de arroz, Hinata había hallado curioso el hecho que Itachi fuera tan bueno con la pequeña, Konohamaru tenía la obligación de acudir al cuidado de su prima, pero desde que Itachi había llegado, Kurenai decidió confiársela más al Uchiha que en al sobrino de Asuma.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —le peguntó Kurenai mientras ambas veían a Itachi y Hanabi animar a Mirai a caminar— porque debes estar orgullosa, has hecho un gran trabajo.

—Itachi-san hizo todo, realmente no tenía ninguna necesidad de mi.

—La tenía, aún la tiene —replicó la mujer mayor.

—Para nada, Itachi-san es un genio como Neji-san —comentó Hinata viendo a su sensei.

—Puede ser, pero míralo ahora y recuerda cómo era cuando lo viste la primera vez.

Hinata no tuvo que dirigir de nuevo la vista a los niños para saber que Itachi reía mientras animaba a Mirai a caminar. No, no se parecía mucho, el chico aún era reservado y un tanto perturbador, pero los momentos en que la sonrisa, la plática y la risa eran espontáneas solían ser más que antes, como lo sería en un niño de su edad. Lo había visto cuando jugaba con los chicos en el parque, o cuando le hablaba de lo que había aprendido de la historia de Konoha.

—¿Lo crees Kurenai-sensei?

—Claro que sí, apuesto que el chico no necesita de ninguna prueba para ganarse la banda, pero Tsunade-sama decidió esto para que pudieras ayudarlo, sabemos que Sasuke no iba a hacer muy buen trabajo —rió Kurenai.

Hinata también, su sonrisa disminuyó hasta que fue una de tristeza. Hacía lo que podía para facilitar el trance a Itachi, pero ella se había dado cuenta que no sería suficiente, que nunca sería suficiente.

.

Había recorrido casi todas las ruinas existentes dentro de la aldea, comenzó a aventurarse más allá de los muros que habían sido completados. Ahora que la amenaza de Danzo y Raíz se habían esfumado, la vigilancia que Tsunade había impuesto sobre él desapareció, ella requería de todos sus ninja listos para la guerra, y eso dio completa libertad al Uchiha. Los archivos a los que había tenido acceso mostraban poco interés por preservar ese patrimonio, y pensó que alguien tenía que hacerlo, reunir y plasmar toda la información disponible sobre la historia de la aldea. Sería interesante intentarlo.

Se hallaba hurgando entre unas endebles construcciones que pertenecieron a un clan sin nombre.

—Apuesto que nadie ha estado aquí desde Orochimaru-sama, a él también le gustaba visitar los vestigios del pasado.  
Itachi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz pero se controló para no entrar en pánico.

—¿Qué quieres?

Kabuto sonrió al escuchar el tono controlado, dividido entre el pánico y la irritación.

—Ver como estabas, han pasado cosas muy interesantes sin duda. Escuché lo que pasó con Danzo y los Sharingan, te interesará saber que él y Orochimaru-sama trabajaron juntos durante un tiempo.

Kabuto rió al ver la molestia en el rostro del niño, levantó ambos brazos como mostrando pasividad.

—No me culpes, yo sólo fui el asistente de Orochimaru-sama durante muchos años, jamás le impuse ninguna agenda de investigación.

El chico parpadeó varias veces como cuando él solía hacer al tener una repentina idea.

—Entonces tú sabes lo que él sabía, por eso pudiste hacer esto conmigo.

—Algo así, digamos que tengo la información pero no del todo el conocimiento, me tomará tiempo descifrar todo lo que Orochimaru-sama investigó, era un poco celoso con sus logros y no todo me lo confió.

—No creo que te hayas conformado, debes haber buscado más de lo que te enseñó.

_Yo habría hecho lo mismo_ fue lo que Itachi no dijo, y Kabuto lo sabía.

—Claro que sí, pero a diferencia de Orochimaru-sama no me gusta llamar tanto la atención, él experimentaba en otros, digamos que a mi me gusta vivir la experiencia de primera mano.

—Has hecho profundas modificaciones a tu cuerpo —dijo Itachi que lo observaba con el Sharingan.

—Bueno, Orochimaru-sama buscaba la perfección pero yo la he conseguido haciéndolo a mi modo.

—¿Qué quieres? —insistió Itachi—, ¿vienes a forzarme a ir contigo ahora que no hay nadie cerca?

—No, no —negó Kabuto—, ninguno estará contento si hago las cosas así, —sonrió—, nos parecemos más de lo que creees, y eso significa que no te bastará con Konoha ni lo que aquí encuentres, nos volveremos a ver, ya verás.

Kabuto desapareció dejando a Itachi con un incómodo pensamiento, conforme más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de lo cierto que era, que la suposición de Kabuto no era del todo equivocada.  
.

_Verdad o felicidad_ fueron dos palabras que habían permanecido en la cabeza de Itachi desde hacia unos días. Habían pasado ya más de tres semanas desde su llegada, todo parecía fluir a la perfección, estaba consciente que Sasuke se iría pronto y que él aún no decidía si _quería_ quedarse en Konoha. Pero no era algo que le preocupara aún demasiado, porque esas dos palabras eran un resumen de su vida desde… desde que comenzó de ese modo.

Aunque en ese preciso momento no pensaba en ello, la mayor parte de su atención estaba en la pelota que Joumei pateaba, vio a dos contrincantes e hizo una señal para que la pasara a Suyan que estaba a su izquierda, así hizo de inmediato y al cabo de unos cuantos movimientos más en los que él participó, Shinta hizo la anotación que les dio el triunfo. Yimei gritó emocionada cuando la pelota cruzó la barrera, ella siempre era la más ruidosa, los demás pronto la siguieron, después vinieron las risas y las felicitaciones. Los contrincantes no eran malos perdedores, les hicieron prometer que la próxima tendrían una revancha y comenzaron a dispersarse. Itachi sólo permaneció con Suyan y Shinta, ambos eran Nara y se habían vuelto sus compañeros más asiduos de juego, ya fuera en el parque como ahora o en el barrio Nara.

—Vamos Itachi, es hora de regresar.

—Iré después —dijo mirándolos a los ojos.

Suyan no pareció convencida pero Shinta no le discutió, él siempre aceptaba su palabra, tomó de la mano a la niña y se alejaron.

Itachi se sentó en una de las bancas, Koume corrió a él, ella respetaba su pedido de mantenerse oculta delante de los demás. Se hizo un ovillo sobre sus piernas, Itachi sonrió volteó al parque y a los demás niños que regresaban a casa, los padres de algunos habían ido por ellos, otros regresaban juntos. Esas tardes de juego eran parte de su rutina, estaba muy agradecido con Naruto por haberle animado a ir.

_Verdad_ o _felicidad_.

Había chicos de edades que iban de la suya a la de Hanabi, por eso no era tan difícil decidir qué jugar. Había miembros de clanes reconocidos, pero también de pequeños y de familias civiles, era uno de los mejores ejemplos de diversidad.

Mismo que sabía no se transmitía completamente en toda Konoha. Kurenai le había dicho que las diferencias entre ninja y civiles estaban profundamente marcadas.

Pero ahí, por un momento, no importaba si eran hijos de zapateros o familiares de ninja legendarios, eran iguales todos, y eso a él le encantaba, no importaba quién era o había sido, él era como todos los demás.

_Felicidad._

Itachi _Nara_ sobrino del líder Shikaku Nara, con una estancia temporal en Konoha y amigo de Konohamaru Sarutobi y su equipo, Hanabi Hyuga y miembros de los _12 de Konoha_. Ése era su papel una parte del tiempo, y no le disgustaba para nada… pero no era _él._

_Verdad_

Itachi Uchiha, genin en entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Hinata, hermano de Sasuke y… uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Konoha. Eso sí era él, pero no podía serlo delante de todos, sólo a puertas cerradas, delante de unos cuantos.

Conocía mucho de las glorias de Konoha, un poco de sus partes oscuras, otro poco de las fuerzas paralelas —mafias y movimientos civiles— que convivían con los ninja, y otro tanto más de su historia. Le apasionaba la historia de Konoha, le ayudaba a entender mucho de lo que ahora veía.

Pero no eran memorias.

_Verdad o felicidad_

Regresó a casa cuando ya había oscurecido. Las calles estaban repletas de gente, él no se ocultó pero tampoco caminó en medio de la calle. Llegó pronto al barrio Nara, se detuvo en la casa de Shikaku para informar a Yoshino que estaba de regreso, ella agradeció y le entregó un plato con galletas.

—Tú decides si quieres compartir —le dijo la mujer y guiñó un ojo—, buena noche.

—Gracias, Yoshino-dono —Itachi asintió y devolvió la sonrisa.

La madre de Shikamaru le había pedido que siempre le dijera cuando estaba de regreso, le dijo que era sólo para estar tranquila, Itachi sabía que no tenía ninguna obligación y que no iba a pasar absolutamente nada si no lo hacía, pero le gustaba hacerlo, le hacía sentir bien informarle y ver su sonrisa aliviada al verlo.

Se detuvo un largo rato fuera de la casa, mirando la puerta. Koume no le preguntó por qué, él sabía que ella podía notar su ansiedad, pero —como era usual— no dijo nada, dándole privacidad. Sabía que Shisui estaba sobre él, vigilante como siempre, desde que recuperó el otro ojo, el cuervo ya no se dejaba ver, ni tocar por nadie a excepción de él y en ocasiones por Jugo, pero Itachi sabía que siempre estaba cerca de él.

_Verdad o felicidad. _

¿Qué quería él?

Quería ambas.

Entró y depositó el plato con galletas, Suigetsu acudió aprisa a ellas. Miró a todos saludando y fue directo a la habitación de Sasuke, había evitado esa confrontación por días pero sabía que Sasuke podía irse en cualquier momento, y no se permitiría esperar.

Tocó a la puerta, ésta se abrió de inmediato, por su gesto, supo que Sasuke no esperaba que fuera él, se hizo a un lado de inmediato, preocupado y ansioso, permitiéndole entrar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ambos se sentaron sobre el futón, Itachi bajó la mirada y limpió sus manos del sudor. Abrió la boca, no pudo decir nada. Sasuke le rodeó torpemente con un brazo e hizo que le viera a los ojos. Él sabía que todo eso había sido muy difícil para su SAsukeo, que nunca había tenido que hacerlo porque era el menor, no era su obligación, pero por él estaba rompiendo muchos de sus usos y modos, sólo para ser lo que era, su hermano. Ahora su hermano mayor.

—Tienes… puedes…  
No podía creer que después de planteárselo muchas veces en su mente, en múltiples escenarios, no pudiera decir lo que se suponía que iba a decir.

—¿Qué es?

Sasuke se estaba poniendo casi tan ansioso como él, Itachi pasó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Tienes fotografías de ellos?, ¿nuestros padres?

Bajó la mirada de inmediato, esperando un silencio incómodo o alguna muestra de molestia. En vez de eso, después de unos segundos de parálisis, escuchó a Sasuke ponerse de pie y buscar algo entre sus cosas.

—Sólo tengo una, yo… me deshice de todas las demás hace muchos años.

Levantó la mirada sin saber cómo reaccionar y vio que su hermano le extendía un papel maltratado y amarillento, impreso por una cara, Extendió la mano pero la encogió de inmediato, asaltado por el terror de finalmente conocer los rostros de quienes eran meras sombras en su mente.

—Adelante —le animó.

La tomó pero no la miró. Comenzó a llorar y bajó la vista avergonzado. Él había pedido esto y no pudo terminarlo.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke, su tono era comprensivo.

No, no estaba bien. _Felicidad o verdad._ Quería ambas, ¿podía tenerlas?

—Lo siento —dijo entre sollozos—, podemos, ¿podemos ir a su tumba?

Las palabras sacudieron a Sasuke, que se recordó aquel pensamiento de qué iba a hacer cuando Itachi hiciera _ciertas_ preguntas, ese momento había llegado y él no estaba preparado. Pero no era algo de lo que pudiera escapar o dejar que Hinata o alguien más lidiara con ello, era su responsabilidad, esos deberes que no eran agradables pero sólo él podía encargarse.

Volvió a rodear al chico con un brazo y aclaró su garganta.

—Ellos no tienen tumba —dijo en un susurro—, por tradición todos los Uchiha son cremados. Ellos no fueron la excepción.

Sasuke trató de bloquear las imágenes de la gran pira funeraria de los Uchiha.

La poca entereza que quedaba en Itachi se esfumó, y el llanto fue insistente, acompañado de murmuraciones mientras se sujetaba a la playera de Sasuke. _Lo siento, lo siento… _

Decir que Sasuke estaba asustado era una forma sencilla de describir la pléyade de emociones que lo golpeó.

—Hay... —se aclaró la garganta esperando recuperar la voz— hay una… un templo… una placa en su honor en el templo. Podemos ir si quieres.

Hasta ahora no le había hecho mención del templo del Nakano, estaba a las afueras del antiguo barrio Uchiha y éste estaba prácticamente vetado, Tsunade no le había prohibido llevarlo pero le había dicho que lo pensara bien antes de hacerlo, por precaución de la reacción que Itachi pudiera tener.

—¿Podemos?

La miseria en la voz del niño evaporó todas las dudas que pudiera guardar.

Si algo había aprendido en las semanas con su hermano era que éste realmente necesitaba poco para seguir adelante, y aunque pocas cosas, éstas le eran indispensables; la certeza era una de esas cosas. Itachi necesitaba certeza en su vida para poder funcionar, y las acciones siempre eran mejor que las palabras.

—Claro, vamos.

Nadie dijo nada cuando los vieron salir. Los dos Uchiha caminaron en medio de la noche hasta un rincón de la aldea que ya nadie visitaba, Sasuke tuvo el cuidado de rodear la zona habitacional del viejo distrito Uchiha. Se recordó agradecer —ya le era menos difícil hacerlo— a Tsunade haber ordenado la reconstrucción del templo, como casi todo, había sido arrasado en el ataque de Pain.

Se dijo que era demasiado pronto para mostrarle el cuarto secreto donde los Uchiha habían gestado su golpe de estado. En vez de eso se preparó para mostrarle algo un poco más significativo por el momento, pero Itachi no le dio tiempo, pues se adelantó y acercó con cautela a los grandes bloques de piedra que se levantaban a los costados del templo, Sasuke se quedó callado, incapaz de interrumpir la experiencia de Itachi.

Quien extendió una mano para tocar los nombres que estaban grabados en la piedra, Sasuke consideró esas placas como una inusual muestra de respeto, y las veía con emociones encontradas. Para muchos los Uchiha eran víctimas, para otros comenzaban a ser considerados traidores, mientras que para otros cuantos eran una cosa y otra, meros ninja con demasiado qué perder buscando ganar algo. A pesar del gesto de homenaje, Sasuke no olvidaba el hecho de que las piedras habían sido colocadas aquí y no en el campo de los héroes, que era donde todos los ninja muertos por la aldea residían.

Itachi no se había atrevido a tocar un solo nombre, aunque había repasado muchos.

—¿Por qué están aquí y no en el cementerio de Konoha? —preguntó quedamente.

—No lo sé, esto lo hicieron sin que yo supiera.

—¿Fue por lo que querían hacer?, ¿por lo que hice?

Sasuke percibió la voz tensa y el nudo en la voz del niño.

—No lo sé —musitó resignado—, pero es lo más cercano que hay a una tumba para ellos.

Claro que no le dijo que él se negó a que almacenaran las cenizas de los Uchiha cremados, se negó a tener algo parecido a una tumba en donde acudir a llorarlos, ya tenía suficiente con las memorias, realmente no supo qué hicieron con ellas.

—Ya veo

Itachi distinguió con la mirada los nombres de sus padres, los conocía porque los descubrió mientras hurgaba en los archivos, ahora sabía mucho más de lo que —admitió— quería saber sobre ellos, los Uchiha y ese día.

_Verdad_ o _felicidad_.

Quería ambas, pero…

Verdad y felicidad, felicidad o verdad…

La felicidad vendría si abrazaba su identidad falsa como un Nara, se olvidaba por completo de lo que había hecho y dejaba que Konoha le marcara un camino como ninja, Tsunade le aseguró que tenía un futuro brillante. Era un niño, debía aceptarlo y dejar que los demás se encargaran de él, como correspondía, que la aldea le repusiera lo que le orilló a hacer.

Pero la felicidad era ignorar —y hasta rechazar— parte de lo que ya sabía, y detener toda búsqueda de conocimiento que no correspondiera a alguien de su edad, eso significaba aceptar vivir en ignorancia… y él no podía concebirlo.

Verdad era aceptar lo que sabía, hacer todo lo que podía por saciar su —a veces desesperante— necesidad de conocer y entender, de analizar más de lo que quisiera, romper reglas y cuestionar verdades impuestas. Y eso podía ser sinónimo de miseria, pues no podía conformarse con poco, era tratar de llenar un hueco en constante crecimiento.

Verdad.

Felicidad.

Quería ambas, pero no podía tenerlas.

oooo

_Jakinmina_: Curiosidad. Deseo de conocer algo sin importar lo que implique. Literal "Dolor de saber" (Jakin: Saber, Mina: Dolor)

* * *

Gracias por leer! :)


	9. Ayurnamat I

**Nueve **_Ayurnamat I_

oooo

[Palabra de origen innuit]

oooo

Al final, Itachi aceptó que no podría elegir la felicidad sobre la verdad, quería una vida feliz, despreocupada y segura, la parte infantil de su mente que se guiaba bajo los instintos que Kabuto le recomendó escuchar y los sentimientos que a veces le costaba manejar, quería ser eso, un niño como los otros, donde su máxima preocupación fuera ganar el juego vespertino de pelota o que al regresar a casa, le esperara la comida favorita. La otra parte, la racional, que —creía en parte— era reminiscencia de su yo adulto, y que —al parecer— no era del todo ajena a su persona a esa edad, no podía tolerar tal cosa, esta parte quería saber, conocer y entender, para entonces poder hacer. Comprender el cómo funcionaba el mundo, observar y analizar los errores y buscar soluciones.

Siendo sincero con él mismo, ya sabía que elegiría la verdad pero eso no había hecho más sencilla la comprensión de lo que estaba rechazando, y eso lo deprimió más de lo que esperaba. No dejó su habitación durante un día completo. Los demás se preocuparon y trataron varias cosas para animarlo pero ninguna consiguió llegar al abrumado Uchiha, Yoshino y Hinata preguntaron a Sasuke el porqué de su estado, y ya que éste estaba seguro que se debía a su visita al templo del Nakano, les dijo que estaba bien que lo dejaran, que había hecho preguntas de la familia.

—Está bien, sólo por hoy —le dijo a Sasuke cuando éste le insistió por última vez.

Fiel a su palabra, Itachi salió de su habitación la mañana del día siguiente.

Koume fue la primera en correr hacia él, ni siquiera a ella le había permitido entrar. Trepó a sus hombros y se enrolló en su cuello mientras hundía su cabeza entre su cabello ocultando su llanto. Itachi pasó su mano sobre su lomo tratando de calmarla, sintiéndose culpable, pero él necesitaba ese tiempo, no sólo para lidiar con el peso de su decisión sino para asimilar lo que habría de hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Lo siento, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —murmuró Koume a su oído.

—No, ya no —sonrió melancólicamente—, ya no otra vez.

—Ya era hora niño —dijo Suigetsu desde la cocina al verlo—, llegas a tiempo, estaba a punto de comenzar. ¿Por qué no me das una mano antes de que Karin decida hacerlo?

Itachi asintió sonriente, el ninja de Kiri era el cocinero oficial, ya que ni Karin ni Sasuke eran capaces de hacer algo comestible y nadie se atrevía a pedírselo a Jugo.

—¿Y?, ¿qué fue todo eso? Sasuke casi enloquece de preocupación.

—Necesitaba pensar —respondió Itachi.

Si se hubiera tratado de Kiba, Karin o alguien más, Suigetsu habría soltado una gran risa, pero no con Itachi, le había quedado claro desde el principio que la mente del chico jugaba en una liga muy diferente a la suya, y no le causaba ningún conflicto.

—Me parece bien que lo hayas resuelto, pero no lo hagas tan seguido, Karin casi golpea a esa chica Sakura por pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke tranquilizándolo.

—¿Karin-san aún está celosa de Sakura-san?

—Claro que sí, ninguna de ellas sabe qué es lo que Sasuke tiene en la cabeza. Tu hermano es un idiota, apuesto que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que está provocando entre ellas, aunque debería disuadir a Karin, es claro quien de las dos ganaría si se enfrentan.

—No creo que Sakura-san se deje envolver en una batalla así.

—No, pero Karin sí, y si la conocieras tan bien como yo, sabrías que su par de neuronas no son del todo brillantes.

Itachi no se animó a comentar algo más del tema, sólo quiso aclarar una cosa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que solucioné mi conflicto?

—Es obvio, no te había visto sonreír antes de este modo, y si me lo preguntas, creo que la gente lo hace cuando dejan un gran problema atrás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Itachi no supo qué decir, y eso sorprendió a ambos. Se abocaron a cocinar.

Eventualmente Karin, Sasuke y Jugo aparecieron, cada uno expresó su beneplácito de ver a Itachi fuera de la habitación. Lo mismo ocurrió con Yoshino, Shikaku, Sakura, Hinata y Kurenai.

Itachi no tuvo palabras para contestar, y sólo asintió. Tenía su respuesta pero aún estaba ajustándose a las implicaciones de ésta, y los muchos pensamientos y escenarios en su cabeza, pero una tarde jugando con Mirai fue lo que necesitó para poner orden en el incesante zumbido de ideas en su cabeza.

.

Los preparativos de la guerra cambiaron la rutina de Konoha, las clases se suspendieron al igual que las misiones, todos los ninja que iban a pelear comenzaron a recibir adiestramiento extra para las acciones coordinadas con los demás ninja del resto de las aldeas. Así que los entrenamientos de los genin pasaron a segundo plano. Itachi comenzó a pasar tiempo con Konohamaru, con quien había desarrollado una sana rivalidad gracias a Naruto, entrenando o en casa de Kurenai.

Esa tarde, casi una semana después de tomar su decisión se encontraba con el equipo Konohamaru cuidando de Mirai mientras su madre les preparaba un bocadillo.

—¿Qué harás cuando Mirai tenga su primer novio, Konohamaru-kun? —preguntó Moegi.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, imagina cuando Mirai tenga su primer novio y rompa con ella.

El rostro de Konohamaru enrojeció y después frunció el ceño.

—Claro que tendré que darle una buena paliza.

Moegi rió, pero Itachi lo miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—¿Cómo que por qué? es mi prima pero soy como su hermano mayor, es lo que los hermanos mayores deben hacer, ¿no? proteger a los más chicos.

Itachi no dijo nada y repasó las palabras una y otra vez. Konohamaru sabía más o menos quién era él, o al menos le habían dicho, pero estaba seguro que no había entendido mucho, porque para la generación del Sarutobi, cosas como el ataque del Kyubi y la masacre Uchiha eran relatos de ancianos, a los que les prestaban muy poca atención. Así que para Moegi y ellos, él simplemente era un chico con el que entrenaban, a esa edad les importaba muy poco de qué familia vinieran.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron al debate sin resolver de Sasuke, de si era hermano mayor o menor, de cuánta responsabilidad tenía aún él de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en la vida del otro Uchiha. Volteó hacia Mirai y Konohamaru. Desde que llegó a Konoha trató nuevamente de buscar sus memorias, pensando que al recorrer sitios que habían sido conocidos algo pudiera surgir, sin ningún éxito, era incapaz de rememorar hasta la más simple sensación de familiaridad con el lugar.

—Vamos chicos, a comer —gritó Kurenai.

—Yo la llevo —dijo Itachi mientras cargaba a Mirai, así Konohamaru pudo correr a toda prisa.

La niña era grande para sus cortos brazos, pero él había hallado sin dificultad cómo cargarla, fue casi natural. Ella le sonrió, él lo hizo también y toda preocupación salió volando, no era ni primo ni familiar de Mirai como era Konohamaru, pero entendía un poco de lo que el genin decía, sobre esa responsabilidad, suponía que así debía ser con Sasuke.

Lo que era bueno y demasiado malo por igual.

Le debía y le debía mucho, pero más como una deuda que como un compromiso. Itachi debía protegerlo y en su muy torcido, complicado y enfermizo modo, su yo adulto lo hizo, pero con todo lo ocurrido había creado una deuda que cada vez parecía más complicada de saldar.

Le había preguntado cosas sobre el Mangekyo, y Sasuke le respondió casi a regañadientes, no le dio muchos detalles, algunas cosas ya las sabía pero una frase que su hermano le dijo no lo dejaba en paz "_su costo es la_ _sangre más querida, y el precio que pagas es la luz que te guía, puede que sea un trato justo"_, en pocas palabras, era un regalo envenenado.

Desde entonces había buscado tanta información como pudo pero no fue capaz de hallar nada útil, era claro que era un secreto de clan, del cual no había mucho dónde investigar salvo en las ruinas del barrio, pero aún no se había atrevido a poner un pie ahí.

Como solía ocurrir con pensamientos que le agobiaban, éste no le dejó en paz, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer para resolverlo, no iba a preguntar a Sasuke, Kakashi no estaba en Konoha, y se resistía a ir al viejo barrio Uchiha.

La noche del día siguiente Shisui apareció en su ventana, con insistentes picotazos en la ventana Itachi entendió que quería que lo siguiera, con cuidado salió de la habitación sin despertar a Koume.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ansioso.

El cuervo no le respondió voló bajo delante suyo, guiándolo, cuando al fin llegaron a su destino Itachi estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta, pero Shisui no cedió y le insistió que siguiera adelante, al interior del antiguo barrio Uchiha. El chico pasó saliva y cerró ambos puños, se armó de todo el valor que pudo y siguió al ave al interior del que debió haber sido su hogar hace muchos años.

El sitio estaba repleto de ruinas, ya no era el escenario que algunas veces plagaba sus sueños: casas abandonadas cubiertas de plastas de sangre y cuerpos dispersos por doquier, aún así con cada paso una insoportable aprensión le envolvía, Shisui se detuvo delante del templo al que Sasuke lo había llevado.

—Pudiste haberme dicho, pudimos haber llegado sin pasar por las ruinas…

El cuervo graznó, como diciéndole que _sí, tenían que recorrerlas._

Shisui se posó en su hombro, y le picoteó suavemente la oreja, animándolo a entrar. Itachi no podía jactarse de hablar con los animales, pero entendía casi todo lo que el ave trataba de comunicarle, así, llegó hasta un área específica del templo, tras la insistencia del ave se inclinó y al notar que era un piso falso su curiosidad lo llevó a buscar qué había debajo, llegó hasta el salón secreto. Atrajo su Sharingan y recorrió con la mirada el lugar, como era de esperarse se enfocó en la roca colocada contra la pared, antes de que pudiera leerla recibió un nuevo picotazo, esta vez más fuerte e insistente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó irritado.

El movimiento se repitió e Itachi miró al ave a los ojos, desde que llegaron a Konoha el Sharingan de Shisui había pasado a ser el normal, la última vez que atrajo el Mangekyo fue cuando atacó a Danzo, pero esta vez lo activó y movió la cabeza como animando a Itachi a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Sabes que no puedo.

Otro picotazo.

Itachi se quejó, cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Siendo sincero, nunca se había esforzado realmente en dominar el Mangekyo, temía hacerlo porque en ninguna de las pocas ocasiones que lo había activado había sido una experiencia grata. Abrió los ojos, miró con atención al Mangekyo de Shisui, y su mente comenzó a repasar lo que sabía y lo que le urgía saber, debía hallar un modo de evitar el desgaste del Sharingan, la perspectiva de ceguera le aterraba, de Sasuke y suya, quizá si él evitaba usarlo jamás le pasaría pero comenzaba a conocer a su hermano, y no podía decir que Sasuke evitaría usarlo indiscriminadamente.

No le había tomado mucho deducir que su aparente muerte fue lo que hizo evolucionar el Sharingan de Sasuke, y si lo hizo, debió haber sabido una forma de evitar ese desgaste, le costaba creer que le hiciera eso a Sasuke sabiendo las consecuencias.

Su memoria estaba en blanco, se esforzó, tenía que haber algo en algún sitio, un recuerdo… una idea… una pista. Nada.

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no cayó ninguna pero eso no significó que su frustración y desesperación disminuyeran.

Sintió una inusual tensión nacer en sus ojos, al abrirlo soltó una exclamación, había atraído su Mangekyo; en ninguna de las veces anteriores había apreciado cómo se veía el mundo a través de esos ojos, esta vez lo hizo con la atención de quien ve algo por primera vez. Abrió bastante ambos ojos sin atreverse a parpadear por temor a perderlo.

Según Sasuke el Sharingan despertaba en un momento de excesiva tensión y miedo, el Mangekyo evolucionaba al presenciar la muerte de alguien muy querido, era lógico que se requiriera de emociones no gratas para atraerlo.

Shisui se posó sobre la piedra e Itachi finalmente revisó su contenido, con curiosidad la repasó atentamente, la curiosidad pasó a interés, que después fue sorpresa, degradándose a horror, hasta que quedó con una mezcla de todo lo anterior. Se cubrió los ojos cerrándolos, ardían. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, tuvo que sentarse al comprender que la deuda que tenía con Sasuke era mayor de lo que creyó.

—Necio —musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad con tal de saber, y fue consciente que muchas verdades no eran agradables, pero ésta… si otros supieran, la imagen del clan… quizá los viejos consejeros y el Tercero lo sabían, por eso no dudaron en ordenarle acabar con ellos.

Para evitar la ceguera que el Mangekyo provocaba se necesitaban los ojos de otro.

Su yo adulto había planeado que Sasuke usara sus ojos para evitar la ceguera del Mangekyo.

Shisui se posó delante suyo, le miró con tristeza.

—No le darás esos ojos a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

.

Lo que necesitaba eran respuestas… no lágrimas, arrepentimiento o cualquier otra cosa de las que sintió en el templo, necesitaba un plan, de hecho necesitaba muchos planes.

Había elegido la verdad y ésta no se hallaba ocultándose o negando la realidad. Había que aceptar las cosas como eran, y reconocer lo que podía y no podía hacer.

Felicidad habría sido ignorar el hecho que había hallado cómo ingresar a las áreas que Tsunade le prohibió en los archivos —los registros de ANBU y Raíz entre otros—. Pero como quería la verdad por encima de todo, comenzó a revisar esos registros, obligado a hacer a un lado su temor de toparse con algo que no pudiera manejar, comenzó a repasar todo lo que pudiera hallar para detener a Kabuto, conocer la identidad de no-Madara, o descubrir el modo de solucionar el problema del Sharingan de Sasuke.

No se mentía, no había olvidado que esos dos aún lo buscaban, pero el miedo debía pasar a segundo plano.

Halló cosas bastante interesantes, no sobre Madara o el Sharingan, pero no por eso menos útiles.

Dos días después —y tras hacer muchas preguntas y planear toda una noche— dio con el lugar que buscaba, uno de los orfanatos del País del Fuego que se hallaba cerca de Konoha, ahí preguntó por uno de los voluntarios que trabajan en el lugar.

—Claro que sí —dijo la recepcionista—, en un momento le llamaré.

Itachi asintió con una sonrisa, actuando a la perfección en su papel de niño.

—Hola, ¿preguntabas por mi? —dijo el hombre—, ¿te conozco?

—No, pero me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, es para una tarea de la Academia.

—¿A mi? —se enrojeció el ninja— sólo soy un chunin de bajo rango, apuesto que hay muchos con historias mucho más interesantes que las mías.

—Para nada Urushi-san, apuesto que haber crecido en un orfanato debe ser bastante interesante.

—Yo no soy nadie interesante, pero apuesto que te encantará saber de mi hermano, él sí que lo es. ¿Sabes? está en una misión desde hace años.

.

Después de su visita al orfanato, Itachi decidió enfocar su atención en otras cosas que no fuera lo que sabía ahora de Kabuto o la comprensión que tenía del Mangekyo y su amenaza de ceguera.

Había aceptado que no podía hacer demasiado al respecto, aunque sus deseos de detener a Kabuto y no-Madara, o ayudar a Sasuke eran demasiado grandes, reconoció y aceptó sus propias limitaciones. Aunque quisiera hacer mucho, era sólo un niño queriendo hacer más de lo que podía.

Eso no significó que se rindiera, ni que se resignara a no hacer nada. Sin saberlo superó la gran barrera que había limitado a su yo anterior, aceptó que no podía hacer las cosas él solo y optó por colaborar y apoyarse en otros —aunque no lo supieran— para buscar respuestas y soluciones.

Así que pidió permiso a Shikaku para acompañarlo a las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo para organizar las fuerzas ninja que pelearían en la guerra.

A Shikaku no le importó tener al pequeño Uchiha siguiéndolo todo el día ni a la gente con la que se reunía, para quienes era sólo un motivo de curiosidad y gracia, y justo era lo que Itachi quería, así dejaban de prestarle atención y hablaban abiertamente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Así se enteró que —de acuerdo a los reportes— no-Madara estaba concentrando sus fuerzas en un punto específico, y que aún no había noticias de Kabuto, pero habían avistado los primeros ninja invocados por el Edo tensei. Uno de ellos era miembro de la vieja Akatsuki, se preguntó que si él de verdad hubiera muerto, sería uno de ellos.

Itachi tuvo acceso a los mapas donde se explicaba la estrategia que cada uno de los escuadrones seguirían, al igual que las explicaciones que los estrategas de las otras aldeas daban para afinar un único plan.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Tsuande decidió detener todo, la estrategia estaba prácticamente terminada, salvo por algunos detalles que debían ser resueltos el día siguiente, pero por ahora era suficiente, habían trabajado casi sin descanso desde la mañana.

—Largo todos, quiero descansar, los veré mañana —exclamó agitando una mano.

Como consejeros temporales, Inoichi y Shikaku tuvieron que esperar al final, después de entregar unos reportes se alistaron para irse, Shikaku estaba exhausto, irritado y hambriento, llevaba dos días en su nuevo puesto y ya lo odiaba. Bajó la mirada y puso una mano en los pequeños hombros de Itachi, que sin duda se veía tan cansado como él, estaba admirado, el chico no se había quejado una sola vez, y había permanecido atento a todo, sonrió al pensar que sin duda Itachi sería mejor en el puesto que él.

—Descansa Itachi —dijo Tsunade deteniéndolos antes de que salieran—, le he informado a Hinata que mañana harás las pruebas de grado. Supongo que no tendrás ningún problema.

Las cabezas giraron hacia la Hokage después miraron hacia el Uchiha, y todos vieron cómo el rostro del chico pasó de la sorpresa a la satisfacción y asintió.

—Gracias, Tsunade-san —dijo el chico inclinando la cabeza.

—Está bien, te lo has ganado —sonrió la rubia—, ahora fuera de mi vista.

Inocihi, Itachi y Shikaku salieron. Shizune permaneció mirando la puerta incluso después de que ésta se cerró.

—¿Estás segura Tsunade-sama? —preguntó.

—Es lo necesario, es mejor que sea un ninja de la Hoja ahora, no sabemos cómo serán las cosas cuando la guerra acabe.

Shizune sólo asintió.

.

Los resultados de las pruebas no sorprendieron a nadie. Itachi las pasó sin problema alguno.

—Felicitaciones, Itachi-san —dijo Hinata asintiendo satisfecha—, sabía que lo harías a la perfección.

—Gracias, Hinata-sensei.

—Le habrías dado una paliza a cualquiera de nosotros si nos hubiéramos conocido cuando salimos de la Academia —rió Sakura—. Me alegra que no fuera así, habría sido bastante humillante.

Sasuke reconoció que Sakura tenía razón, pero también que Itachi no supo cómo responder a sus palabras, se limitó a asentir, incómodo.

El progreso de Itachi en la aldea había sido sorprendente, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que su hermano era tan Uchiha como él, y que no importara lo fácil que le fuera mezclarse con otros chicos, aún había un velo de mediocridad social en ellos. Vaya que Sasuke lo comprendía a la perfección.

Sasuke sabía que hacer exámenes de grado —en condiciones tan particulares— no era habitual en tiempos de guerra, pero no le fue difícil deducir por que Tsunade lo había decidido. Estaba empeñada en hacer de su hermano un ninja de Konoha en todo su derecho, y una banda de regulación generaba un lazo. Seguramente ella ya sabía que Itachi tenía una de Amegakure.

Miró a Itachi que permanecía perplejo ante la discusión de Suigetsu, Karin y Hanabi sobre dónde irían a celebrar. Yoshino se impuso.

—Ya he organizado algo en casa, los veré allá a las cuatro.

Ninguno de los demás dijo una sola palabra contra la decisión de la esposa del líder Nara. Nadie le preguntó ni el chico se atrevió a opinar. Sasuke sabía que si lo hicieran, les diría que no quería ninguna celebración, o que prefería una tranquila reunión en alguno de los centros de té que había redescubierto en la aldea.

Para la tarde se reunieron en la casa principal de los Nara. Entre comida y bebida transcurrió el festejo, que a ojos de cualquiera que no supiera de qué se trataba, sería incapaz de definir qué celebraban.

Sasuke consiguió escapar del acoso de Sakura y Karin, ambas habían desarrollado una —aterradora— relación de amistad-rivalidad, muy parecida a la que Haruno tenía con Ino. Entabló una conversación con Hinata, que —le sorprendió— era capaz de hilar frases completas cuando el tema no eran ella o Naruto.

No perdió de vista a su hermano, que había permanecido en la sala cerca de los demás, pero notó de inmediato que no quería estar ahí, no que lo hubiera expresado, pero Sasuke volvía a ser capaz de identificar señales de su hermano mayor en esta versión menor. Y se percató que no era que Itachi no agradeciera lo que los demás habían organizado, pero nunca le había agradado —paradójicamente— ser el centro de atención, siempre prefería mantenerse a un lado, lo que había sido casi imposible en los viejos tiempos.

—Estará bien, Sasuke-kun —dijo Hinata al darse cuenta que veía a Itachi—, ha encontrado amigos aquí, y muchos que cuidarán bien de él, puedes estar tranquilo.

Sasuke la vio por algunos segundos y asintió. Era cierto, pero eso no impedía que la idea de que tendría que irse pronto le causara ansiedad, entre los preparativos de la guerra, los entrenamientos de Itachi, y la propia torpeza de ambos hermanos, Sasuke sentía que no había aprovechado el tiempo lo suficiente, y aunque su relación se había reforzado, aún les faltaba demasiado.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró.

No podía negarlo, aquéllos —o la gran mayoría— de los que sabían en Konoha habían hecho lo posible por facilitarles la readaptación, pero cada uno había pasado por mucho antes de regresar, y no era tan sencillo el adaptarse.

—Ve con él, Sasuke-kun —le dijo la Hyuga—, no parece que se esté divirtiendo mucho.

—Los Uchiha no somos buenos para las reuniones sociales.

Hinata sonrió mientras asentía, como diciendo '_puedo darme cuenta'_.

—Entonces recuérdale que está bien decirlo, que puede decir no.

Sasuke la contempló pero ella ya se había acercado a la charla de Sakura y Suigetsu. Aspiró profundamente y tomó asiento al lado de Itachi.

—Podemos irnos si quieres.

Itachi lo miró atentamente pero negó de inmediato.

—No, está bien.

—No te estás divirtiendo mucho.

—¿Se nota tanto? —Itachi sonrió— pero está bien, si nos vamos ahora terminarán su reunión.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, Itachi sonrió de nuevo.

—La guerra comenzará pronto, se irán, y no habrá momentos para reuniones como ésta a donde van.

El mayor soltó un gruñido y se acomodó junto a su hermano. Bajo esa lógica ni siquiera él se atrevió a contradecirle. Él mismo aún a veces se sorprendía sintiendo dudas y algunos grados de temor por lo que habría de enfrentar; era curioso, hasta hacia unas semanas no le importaba morir, mientras cumpliera su venganza, ahora la mera idea de acabar muerto le asustaba, pero no tanto por su muerte en sí, sino por el hecho de dejar solo a Itachi.

El festejo duró un par de horas más. Una vez en casa, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Hinata, y en lo cierto de ellas. En retrospectiva, Itachi sabía decir _no,_ pero poco importaba porque casi nunca lo había hecho, por el bien de unos u otros, o por el simple hecho de que no le habían dado la oportunidad, su hermano había hecho lo que los demás necesitaban o esperaban de él.

Antes Itachi dejaba que Sasuke decidiera qué hacer, y estaba seguro que su padre no le había dado muchas opciones, mucho menos el Hokage, los ancianos, y Akatsuki.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Itachi.

Karin y Jugo respondieron, Suigetsu ya se había quedado dormido en el sillón, Sasuke asintió. Le tomó un par de minutos decidirse, no sabía qué respuesta iba a obtener pero era algo que sólo él podía hacer.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Itachi aún cargado de dudas.

—Soy yo Itachi, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí

Lo halló sentado en un rincón mirando la banda que recién había recibido y la de Amegakure, se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—No, nada —respondió aprisa el chico, lo que no sorprendió al mayor.

—Dime.

Itachi miró hacia otro lado, permaneció callado. Sasuke soltó un suspiro, había muchas cosas que Itachi no le decía, porque no se atrevía o porque quizá no le tenía aún la confianza suficiente.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy. Cuando todo esto acabe, podrías integrarte a un equipo genin, entrenar solo o con otros, estudiar algo más, lo que quieras, ¿qué te gustaría?

El niño lo miró atento, Sasuke sabía que su mente debía estar sobreanalizando la pregunta, y aún así era incapaz de responder, como si no la entendiera.

—No lo sé —respondió lentamente—. ¿Tú qué preferirías?

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa.

—No importa lo que yo o los demás quieran, importa lo que _tú_ quieras.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Claro.

Admitió que era deplorable que le sorprendiera tanto a Itachi su respuesta. Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, evidentemente pensando detenidamente, pero también en conflicto por esos pensamientos, quizá hasta sintiéndose culpable. No le costó mucho a Sasuke entender qué opciones estaba pensando Itachi: Amegakure, Konan y Kisame, una vida no atada a Konoha, después de todo, eso fue lo primero que conoció después de perder la memoria.

—No pueden prohibirte ir a Amegakure —comenzó con cierta derrota en su voz—, aún lo hicieran, tienes toda la libertad, no lo olvides.

Era una verdad a medias, técnicamente la banda de regulación era un lazo con la aldea, un vínculo, pero Itachi ya estaba más allá de eso.

—¿Y tú qué opinas? —cuestionó su hermano.

Brillante, perspicaz e ingenuo Itachi. El chico notó su reticencia a aceptar que pudiera no querer quedarse, pero se atrevía a preguntarle, como si Sasuke fuera capaz de admitir que no, no quería que Itachi considerara siquiera la posibilidad de la Lluvia, pero Hinata tenía razón, era su trabajo recordarle a Itachi que tenía opciones y que su opinión sobre su propia vida contaba.

—Que está bien lo que quieras, que sé que no cometerás ninguna tontería… que confío en ti.

Sasuke imaginó que el menor bajaría la mirada y se le llenarían los ojos de lágrimas, como había visto ocurría cuando se enfrentaba con algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Para su sorpresa, sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y carente de emociones ocultas.

—Quiero ver a Kisame.

No era lo que esperaba.

Su gesto debió ensombrecerse, la sonrisa de Itachi desapareció y esta vez sí bajó la mirada, como entendiendo que había cometido un error.

Sasuke quería golpearse, en ocasiones admitía que Naruto tenía razón, era un idiota y ese momento era un buen ejemplo de eso. ¿Qué acababa de decirle a Itachi? Justo estaba haciendo lo contrario.

Miró con culpabilidad a su hermano. Era un tanto perturbador comprender que a pesar de la enorme facilidad con la que Itachi era capaz de manejar muchas cosas, aún así poseyera tan poca seguridad para otras.

Y Sasuke no estaba ayudando a mejorar eso.

—Está… está bien —balbuceó sin saber exactamente cómo arreglar el momento.

—Entiendo —musitó Itachi—, es un enemigo y… y… la guerra, y…

—No —puso Sasuke una mano en su hombro—, bueno sí eso sí, pero te dije que podías decir lo que querías, ¿no? es algo complicado, sí, pero podemos intentarlo.

La esperanza desnuda que vio en su hermano fue bienvenida y detestada por igual. Le recordó que su vínculo con el ninja de Kiri seguramente era más fuerte que el que tenía con él.

—Amegakure es aliada de la Hoja, hablaré mañana con la Quinta y veré qué puedo hacer.

Itachi lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en su pecho, Sasuke se quedó paralizado, era la primera vez que lo hacía así de espontáneamente.

—Gracias.

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás suyo aún se debatía entre sonreír y fruncir el ceño.

.

—¿Es una amenaza, Uchiha? —preguntó Tsunade con irritación.

—No, sólo un aviso de lo que pasará —replicó Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun —le reprochó Sakura.

Cualquiera diría que Sasuke estaba perfectamente confiado, por dentro sentía duda y una pizca de temor, si no era suicidio enfrentar de ese modo a la Hokage, seguramente le atraería alguna clase de consecuencia, pero era hermano antes que ninja.

El Uchiha había acudido a Tsunade a primera hora del día siguiente, a exponer el pedido de Itachi y explicar por qué era necesario hacer todo por hacerlo posible.

—Permíteme ver si estoy entendiendo —dijo la rubia sarcásticamente—. Quieres que contacte a una aldea de la que muchos aún dudan, que hasta hace menos de tres meses era la base de nuestros principales enemigos, y que sea para pedir una reunión con un peligroso criminal sólo para que un niño lo vea.

—Sí, quiero que te comuniques con una aldea aliada, para contactar con un ninja que salvó la vida de mi hermano; y sí, para que un niño lo vea, un niño que, no podrás negar, será un apoyo incomparable para la aldea, pero que en este momento no tienen ningún vínculo con los ninja de Konoha, salvo por Hinata Hyuga, Mirai Sarutobi y Yoshino Nara.

—¿Y tú qué?, ¿tampoco te consideras aún parte de la aldea?

—No importa, para Itachi aún no lo soy.

—Y eso debe preocuparme por que…

—Porque te interesa que Itachi forje vínculos con la aldea, y si no permites estas pequeñas concesiones entenderá que a Konoha no le importa lo que él quiera.

—No puedo estar cumpliendo todos los caprichos de todos mis ninja.

Sasuke se abstuvo de soltar una carcajada burlona.

—Pero Itachi no es como todos tus ninja, desde que tuvo esa regresión, ha pasado más tiempo fuera de Konoha que en ella, ahora está aquí porque yo estoy, pero si no le das más razones para quedarse, no te sorprenda que decida no quedarse.

—Ahora es un genin de Konoha, tiene que quedarse.

—No —dijo Sasuke sin alterarse—, sabes que también es un genin de Ame, y quizá tampoco quiera quedarse ahí. Lo único constante que conoce hasta ahora es Kisame Hoshigaki, ni siquiera yo. Niégale eso y dudo que vea a Konoha como algo a lo que quiera pertenecer.

La Quinta frunció el ceño, y Sasuke sintió un repentino nerviosismo. Era un rival para ella en el campo de batalla —o eso quería creer—, pero ella irradiaba un aura con la que definitivamente no querría enfrentarse de ser posible.

—Estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo Uchiha —murmuró Tsunade sin verlo, estaba furiosa porque era cierto, todo lo dicho era cierto.

—¿Y?

Y encima de todo, el infeliz no dudaba en restregárselo.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Sasuke asintió entendiendo que era su despedida, y salió ansioso por alejarse lo más pronto posible. Nunca había sido dado a respetar la autoridad, pero tampoco nunca se había colocado en esa posición tan desafiante teniendo tanto qué perder.

—Sé que haces esto por Itachi-san, ¿pero estás seguro? —le preguntó Sakura una vez que estuvieron afuera.

—No es lo que quiero pero es lo que tengo que hacer —murmuró malhumorado, recordándose que él mismo estaba colocando las condiciones para que su hermano se fuera de la aldea.

—Tsunade-sensei hará lo posible.

—Lo sé.

Se miraron un momento, la kunoichi fue la primera en ver hacia otro lado y regresó a la oficina de la Hokage. Sasuke no fue de inmediato a casa a darle la noticia a Itachi, se tomó su tiempo para regresar, pensando en todos los momentos que debía recuperar con su hermano y lo poco probable de que todo fuera como él quería.

.

Esa misma noche, Tsunade informó a Sasuke que había contactado a la Lluvia y que Kisame se encontraría con ellos en un punto establecido a casi dos horas de Konoha esa noche. Sasuke no supo si agradecer o maldecir, se limitó a asentir, deseando se entendiera como un agradecimiento pero dejando claro que no estaba del todo contento.

La gran sonrisa de Itachi al escuchar la noticia no ayudó con sus ánimos, porque aún se sentía abrumado por la posibilidad de que su hermano prefiriera al ninja de Kiri sobre él.

Karin y Suigetsu se ofrecieron a ir con ellos, pero el Uchiha se negó, sabía que los ninja se irían en menos de dos días, y él quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera a solas con Itachi.

Los dos hermanos partieron en cuanto estuvieron listos. Su camino no fue del todo cómodo para Sasuke, podía darse cuenta de la emoción de su hermano. Comenzó a preguntarle de su experiencia en Amegakure, al principio reticente Itachi le habló poco a poco de su breve tiempo en la Academia, de un chico llamado Teijo —que dijo, le recordaba a Naruto—, y de lo rápido que se adaptó y se volvió de los mejores, después de las pruebas de egreso y la ceremonia de graduación.

La sonrisa con la que Itachi le había contado todo, disminuyó hasta que se quedó callado.

—Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo

—Konan-san se había negado a decirme lo que sabía de mi —murmuró—, ese día tampoco lo hizo, pero me dijo algo más —mostró sus manos—. Me dijo que había momentos en los que había que dejar ir algunas cosas para permitir la llegada de otras.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, incapaz de comprender lo que quería decir.

—Lo hice —el chico sonrió con tristeza—, dejé de obsesionarme con querer saber lo que no recordaba, me uní a un equipo genin con Teijo, bajo el mando de Rinji-sensei, y aún así, sabía que no bastaba pero… estaba bien, creía que estaba bien —reconoció Itachi—. Pero apareció no-Madara y… y me di cuenta que tal vez Konan-san tenía razón, pero que primero debía conocer qué era lo que estaba dejando ir.

Sasuke entendió sólo una parte de lo que Itachi le dijo pero notó lo difícil que resultaba para él decirlo siquiera — supuso que fue aún más vivirlo—, le rodeó con un brazo y le animó a seguir caminando. Sasuke comenzó a hablar de sus misiones genin, omitiendo la notable amargura de aquellos años, le narró algunas de sus misiones, sobre todo las más nimias, que no tuvieron peligro pero sí bastantes cosas vergonzosas. Cuando escuchó a Itachi reír, Sasuke sonrió y se sintió satisfecho. Gradualmente la plática retomó un ritmo constante, entre risas y preguntas los dos hermanos siguieron su camino en la oscuridad, hasta que el cuervo soltó un graznido bajo, que le hizo pensar a Sasuke en un siseo, los hizo detenerse.

—Estamos cerca —dijo Itachi y aceleró el paso.

—Espera —llamó ligeramente irritado por el repentino cambio.

Pero Itachi lo ignoró y siguió caminando en la dirección que Shisui le indicaba, al llegar a un claro en medio de la arboleda en la que habían estado caminando y se detuvo en seco, Sasuke distinguió a Kisame sentado tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal hacerlo en medio de la noche, bueno, para un ninja renegado sí lo era.

Pensó que Itachi iría corriendo hacia el ninja de Kiri, en vez de eso su hermano caminó lentamente, cuando estuvo frente a él, Kisame tomó su espada que hasta ese momento tenía sobre sus piernas, y en un rápido movimiento tomó a Samehada y la clavó con fuerza en el piso, Sasuke se alarmó por la brutalidad del movimiento pero Itachi ni se sobresaltó, vio la espada y extendió una mano, la repasó lentamente, era ridículamente pequeño a su lado pero ésta comenzó a vibrar, y cuando Koume se desenrolló del cuello de Itachi y brincó sobre ella, ambas comenzaron a ronronear. Si Sasuke no lo estuviera viendo, no lo habría creído.

—¿Cómo has estado, Itachi-san? —escuchó a Kisame preguntar—, ¿te han tratado bien o debo ir a contar algunas cabezas?.

La pregunta fue hecha como broma pero Sasuke estaba bastante seguro de que no lo era del todo. Itachi sonrió y negó.

—Estoy bien, he estado bien, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Kisame asintió y volvió a sentarse, Itachi lo hizo también, Hoshigaki vio hacia donde estaba Sasuke y levantó una ceja.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí? No voy a ir a ningún lado con él, lárgate o siéntate, es irritante verte ahí.

Sasuke ni siquiera consideró alejarse para darles privacidad, se acercó y se sentó a cierta distancia, no queriendo ser invasivo pero dejando claro que no pensaba alejarse de su hermano.

—¿Y qué has hecho, Itachi-san? —preguntó Kisame, ignorando perfectamente al otro Uchiha.

—Soy un genin —exclamó Itachi mostrándole la banda de regulación.

—¡Lo sabía! —rió Kisame— y supongo que les diste una lección a todos ellos, debió haber sido muy fácil.

—No fue difícil —admitió Itachi—, pero no ingresé a la Academia, hice las pruebas independientemente.

Kisame asintió, no sorprendido, después de la experiencia en Amegakure no podía esperar otra cosa.

—Ya verás, cuando la guerra acabe, todos esos tontos genin sabrán quién eres.

La tímida y espontánea sonrisa de Itachi fue bien recibida por los dos mayores. Cada uno conocía un aspecto de la vida del pequeño Uchiha, y la naturalidad con que esa sonrisa acudió a su rostro les dijo que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño con varias inseguridades.

—¿Has estado en Amegakure?, ¿has visto a Konan-san?

—Sí, la he visto, he estado ahí, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de ambas? No importa cómo acabe esta guerra, ella y la aldea seguirán de pie aunque los demás caigan.

Itachi asintió.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—También he estado en Kurini, con esos tontos del nombre ridículo.

—¿Los dragones azules?

—Sí, ésos, bueno, ya no se llaman así, por suerte, aunque siguen siendo unos idiotas, al menos la mayoría. Estuve algunos días ahí, no son precisamente brillantes, pero tienen sus excepciones, pocas pero las tienen, ese chico, el hermano de ese pequeño cretino…

—¡Matsu! —exclamó Itachi—, ¿conociste a Matsu y Kouta?

—Sí, no dejaban de hablar de ti —afirmó Kisame—, dejaste una gran impresión en ellos…

—Y no les importó que… —se detuvo Itachi no pudiendo terminar su frase.

—¿Lo que pasó?, ¿que no les hubiera dicho quién eras? —cuestionó Kisame—, ¡para nada! —exclamó con una risa—, causaste una gran impresión, apuesto que fue lo más emocionante que les había pasado en sus aburridas vidas.

—¿Están bien?, ¿qué pasó después de que nos fuimos?

—Konan envió ninja a imponer el orden, se reestructuró la forma del gobierno de Kurini y otras dos ciudades, ese muchacho, Matsu, ahora tiene un puesto importante y muchas responsabilidades, no sé si esté del todo contento pero ahora gracias a eso están mejor que cuando los conociste.

—¿Kurini se alió con la Lluvia?

—Y algunos otros poblados, enviarán ninja a la guerra.

Sasuke fingió no prestar atención pero escuchó de cerca la plática entre Hoshigaki e Itachi, sorprendido de lo mucho que había vivido hasta antes de reencontrarlo. Su hermano le había contado de Kurini, Ame y su tiempo viajando solo, pero ahora comprendía que no le había dicho todo. Aún faltaba mucho, y esperaba que Itachi llegara a tenerle la confianza suficiente como para decírselo.

—Debemos irnos, Itachi —dijo Sasuke al cabo de poco más de una hora.

—Sí, está bien —musitó el chico resignado.

Los tres se pusieron de pie, Sasuke volvió a sentirse intimidado por la diferencia de alturas, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentía Itachi al lado de Kisame, aunque evidentemente al chico no le molestaba en lo mínimo. Vio a Itachi y Kisame verse entre sí, uno levantando demasiado la cabeza, el otro inclinándola, era claro que querían decir algo pero algo se los impedía.

—Nos veremos después Itachi-san.

—Sí… Kisame —balbuceó Itachi, después pareció armarse de valor— ¿cuando la guerra acabe me llevarás a conocer Kirigakure?

La sonrisa de Kisame desapareció al sorprenderse por la pregunta, gradualmente regresó y asintió.

—Recorreremos todas las grandes naciones y las pequeñas también, ya lo hicimos una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Después iremos más allá.

Itachi lo abrazó de pronto, por su gesto, Sasuke adivinó que Kisame tampoco lo esperaba, y que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Sasuke sonrió para cubrir sus celos en incremento.

—Vamos, Itachi —le llamó y su hermano lo siguió.

—Espera —dijo Kisame haciendo que Itachi se detuviera—, Konan envía esto.

Itachi recibió el paquete que el ninja de Kiri le entregó, no lo abrió de inmediato.

—Nos veremos después, Itachi-san.

El chico no respondió, sólo asintió. Kisame desapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

—Vamos —dijo Sasuke.

Los dos caminaron sin prisa, en silencio todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a la aldea. Una vez en casa y ya en la habitación de Itachi, Sasuke no pudo contener más la curiosidad.

—¿Qué te dio?

Itachi abrió el paquete, al ver el contenido, sonrió y Sasuke levantó una ceja, era un manto de Akatsuki.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? —preguntó incrédulo el mayor— bueno, descansa, mañana estaré aquí, la Quinta suspendió las actividades durante todo el día, nos vamos el día siguiente.

Sasuke sabía que Itachi ya lo sabía, pero aún así no pudo evitar recordarlo.

—Hasta mañana.

Antes de que el mayor se acercara a la puerta, el chico corrió a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi desesperación.

—Gracias, Sasuke, gracias por todo.

Sasuke asintió torpemente, sorprendido —y contento— por la repentina muestra de afecto.

—Descansa.

Itachi tomó el manto de las nubes rojas rodeadas de blanco, se envolvió en él y se recostó en la cama aún con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Como Sasuke dijo, el día siguiente no hubo ninguna clase de entrenamiento o reunión, Tsunade decidió dar a sus ninja un descanso, previo a su partida para la guerra.

Kurenai organizó una reunión para los _12_. Ninguno faltó salvo por Naruto que aún se hallaba lejos entrenando, todos convivieron evitando pensar en la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera no regresar. Terminaron poco antes de oscurecer, todos partieron a casa a tener unas últimas horas de paz y tranquilidad.

Ya de noche, mientras cenaban, Suigetsu y Karin contaban nuevamente anécdotas vergonzosas de Sasuke, quien mascullaba continuamente sin atreverse a detenerlos, porque la risa de Itachi era más espontánea desde la noche anterior, como si ver a Kisame hubiera aligerado la carga que Itachi parecía siempre cargar. El Uchiha mayor estaba tranquilo, salvo por la guerra, todo parecía tener un futuro promisorio.

La noche llegó, hubo una alarma a las afueras de Konoha, se avistaron ninja enemigos.

Muchos ninja acudieron al llamado de defensa, Sasuke y Hebi entre ellos.

El combate fue breve, demasiado.

Alguien reconoció a los enemigos, ninja de Iwa que se suponía debían estar muertos.

Edo tensei.

Sasuke se estremeció, corrió de regreso a casa.

Itachi ya no estaba.

oooo

Ayurnamat: Actitud que consiste en no preocuparse por eventos que no pueden ser cambiados, aceptar y superar el pasado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

Este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, por eso decidí dividirlo.


End file.
